Disclosure
by Crackinois
Summary: ** Note the Rating Change to M** Disclosure explores Jane and Maura coming out to friends and family.  May be helpful to read my Revelations series first as it shows my conception of how their relationship began and includes the first coming out story
1. Whole Again

**NOTES: **This series is set directly after my Revelations Series. Revelations is my conception of Maura and Jane entering into a relationship. This Disclosure series will explore their process of coming out to friends and family. There is one coming out story in the Revelations Series so it may be helpful to read that series first before diving into Disclosure. Revelations does contain mature content.

Story is rated T for now may move up to M later on, you never know! ;)

**CH 1: Whole Again**

The department would have liked Jane to take a little more time off after the shooting but eventually Lt. Cavanaugh and the force Psychiatrist Dr. Stevens realized that a sore and complaining Jane Rizzoli on desk duty in the squad room was probably less obnoxious than a sore, complaining, impatient and stir-crazy Jane Rizzoli at home. It had been nearly six weeks since the shooting.

The sense of anticipation was thick and heavy as Jane waded into the shrink's office. The longer she waited for the doctor the tighter her chest felt, reminiscent of her young childhood attempts to swim to the bottom of the deep end of the pool. The deeper she went the more the pressure squeezed her tiny frame. Only now it was the sterile air of the doctor's office collapsing in on her. Jane stood in Dr. Stevens' office casually scanning the titles on the bookshelf trying to distract grinding gears in her head from questioning whether she was really going to be cleared that day. She saw something she recognized and slid a finger between the top of the book's binding and the shelf to pull it out. She didn't hear the doctor walk in.

"Have you read any Freud?" Gloria Stevens asked as she took a seat in an oxblood leather wing back chair.

Jane pushed the book back into its place and meandered to the loveseat opposite the doctor, "Uh, no, I mean there's the whole Freudian slip thing I've heard about that and didn't he have sex issues? Like he talked about sex a lot?" Jane smiled nervously and fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"Well, Freud is pretty complicated but he might say that your association of him with talking about sex and the curiosity that led you to select one of his books from among the hundreds on the shelf indicates your subconscious desire to talk about sex" the ends of Gloria's mouth turned upward into a slight smirk as she adjusted her glasses.

"Uh…no…umm…" Jane's eyes were wide, _Jesus Christ Rizzoli don't say anything to fuck up your back to work release_.

"I'm joking Jane, psychiatrist humor" she laughed and opened the file she was holding and began to leaf through it.

"Today is just a formality, essentially all you need to do is sign some paperwork for the department…" Gloria spread out some forms on the coffee table between them, "…these basically acknowledge that we had the required number of post-traumatic incident sessions and that I am satisfied with your mental health at this time to clear you on a conditional release for return to duty. Your regular physician will of course have to clear you physically for return to full duty." She pointed out the lines on which Jane needed to sign.

"Excellent" Jane muttered as she signed and initialed the forms.

"This last form is an addendum to the conditional release, it states that you agree to see me two more times after returning to work, the first time to occur two weeks from your return, the second at an appropriate interval which we will determine at our next meeting."

Jane's face contorted in a show of displeasure, "If I'm cleared why do I have to come for more sessions? I didn't have to do extra sessions after…my previous incident."

"This is a new procedure instituted by the department based on our assessment that returning to duty can illicit post-traumatic flashbacks, so it's just a precautionary measure to ensure that your reintegration into work is smooth" Gloria tapped the signature line with her fingernail.

Jane huffed but signed it.

"And Jane, if I may say, I think you've gained some remarkable insight into yourself in our sessions. You are clearly a passionate and dedicated detective and individual in general. We have covered some very emotional events, your past with Charles Hoyt, the shooting obviously and your new relationship with Maura. You yourself admit that the realm of emotional disclosure has often been an area you struggle with. I want you to know that as you continue this revelatory process with other family and friends around you that should you feel it helpful to continue to talk to me as a personal therapist I can serve another role other than just the department's shrink please feel free to call."

* * *

Jane walked into her apartment and stretched her arms out wide as she tilted her head, eyes closed, up to the ceiling, _I'm back!_ Joe Friday danced around her feet, her toenails clicking out a faint samba. Jane smiled and scooped her up, "Yes Joe! We do have something to celebrate tonight!" Jane put the little dog down and plopped onto the sofa swinging her legs up and letting her feet dangle over the arm. _Cleared for duty_. She felt like her life, that part of her life that had been ripped away and left to pool and dry and eventually be scrubbed off the sidewalk had been given back. She was whole again.

"Tell me Joe, is this a cook dinner at home kind of celebration? Maybe go down to the store and pick up some flowers, some of that wine that Maura likes?...Or, is it a call downtown and make a reservation and take Maura out to a nice dinner kind of celebration?"

Joe barked.

"A go out kind of celebration then? You know if we go out, you don't get to go and eat off our plates…well, my plate since Maura won't let you eat off of hers" Jane turned her head and eyed the scruffy waggy-tailed little creature that was panting expectantly at the edge of the sofa, her head cocked as if she was truly taking part in the conversation. Joe barked again and then jumped up and planted a sloppy lick right across Jane's nose.

"Yuck! Joe! But you're right; you know I'll bring you leftovers. You have expensive tastes my furry friend, I think Maura must be rubbing off on you." _Perhaps on both of us._

_

* * *

_

Maura had received Jane's message to go home and change into something nice after work and her mind had raced all day wondering what the detective was up to. She walked into Jane's apartment; the anticipation was killing her.

"Jane!" She called out, peering back towards the bedroom but the door was shut.

"Yeah, just a second" Jane hopped around like a one-legged heron, her arms flailing wildly trying to zip the back of her dress. _Stupid dresses, must they really be so hard to get into?_ Finally, she was able to get a grasp on the zipper and pull it the rest of the way up. Jane paused, taking inventory of herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her hair, which she had straightened with one of Maura's flat irons that had migrated over to her apartment. _I don't know, maybe I should just wear it up…I probably look ridiculous. _ Turning to the side she checked out her profile and smoothed the front of the dress with her hands. _No time for changes now, it'll have to do._

As soon as she walked out into the living room a huge Cheshire grin spread across Maura's face, "Jane! You're wearing a dress! Of your own accord! I didn't even have to beg or bribe you. You look beautiful." Maura walked forward and placed her hands on Jane's chest running her fingers across the fabric, "And I see you had it dry cleaned! Good, the fish juice from the dinner party didn't leave a stain." Maura followed that observation with a teasing grin.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I'll never live that down will I?"

Maura laughed, shaking her head, "Nope…So, what is the occasion? I'm usually so good with remembering hallmark dates, have I forgotten something?"

Jane walked triumphantly to the coffee table to retrieve the signed release papers from Dr. Stevens and handed them to Maura.

"You're cleared to go back to work!" Maura set the papers down on the bar counter and reached out cupping Jane's face in her hands. "Congratulations" she said as their lips neared one another when at the last moment Jane turned her head leaving Maura hanging.

She whispered, dropping her voice even lower than its usual pitch, "Now, now, wouldn't want to mess up my lipstick" her sly smile not visible to Maura.

Maura nuzzled into Jane's ear and lightly bit her earlobe, "Jane Rizzoli, if you don't kiss me, I won't go to dinner with you" she wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pulled her in closer.

"Oh! So bossy!" Jane looked into Maura's eyes, those eyes; they could have anything they wanted. A month into their relationship and Jane was getting used to being stripped bare by them. She leaned in and kissed Maura delicately.

"Now, if we don't leave we're going to miss our reservation at Aura in which case we'll be forced to dine in all our finery on the frozen dinners in my freezer" Jane laced her fingers through Maura's hand and led her towards the door.

"Aura, oh Jane, I have heard it's very nice. How did you hear about it."

Jane looked at Maura and smiled as she locked the door, "Google."


	2. Ruffian

**Notes:** Thanks everyone for your comments so far

**CH2: Ruffian**

Maura rested her cheek on Jane's chest, the soothing ticking of her heart an organic metronome keeping time, its excited rhythm reverberating in her throat. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Jane, perspiration mingling with the spicy tones of Christian Dior's Addict. _Perfection_. Her hand wandered around Jane's slick chest, tracing the contours of her collarbone, down her side to linger over the area she once grasped in a crimson covered panic trying to hold Jane's life inside. She lifted her head to kiss Jane on the neck. _I hope this feeling of utter tranquility when I'm in her arms never fades._

Jane's long arm snaked down Maura's back, she let her fingers drag back and forth on the bare skin, tracing Mara's spine from between her shoulder blades down past the small of her back to the sensitive little patch of skin that made Maura shiver when Jane teased it. She kissed Maura on the top of the head as she processed some of the other implications of going back to work. She had promised Maura that nothing about their relationship embarrassed her, hell, she'd even told her parents less than a week after they had expressed their feelings for one another. _Work is different._ As a female homicide detective she was used to the ribbing and derogatory remarks, but Maura wouldn't be. The thought of snide remarks and jokes being made at Maura's expense caused her body to tense.

Maura felt it and lifted herself up placing her hand on Jane's face, "What's wrong?"

"I…I was thinking about us…being together and what that means for being back at work."

"We're both professionals Jane, I have no doubt that we'll be able to perform all of our work duties just the same as before."

Jane sighed, "No, I know that. That's not it."

Maura sat up and adjusted to face Jane, she let her hand run over Jane's toned abs, "Then…what?"

The sight of Maura nude hadn't ceased to be breathtaking yet, she hoped it never would. She smiled as she let her hand caress lightly over Maura's chest before taking hold of her arm and urging her to lie back down. Maura complied but propped herself up on her elbow so that she could look Jane in the face.

"I'm gonna have to tell the guys…about us. Because sooner or later, probably sooner because knowing Korsak after a week back on the job he'll have some damn welcome back party planned at the Robber…totally as an excuse to buy beer and junk food…" they both laughed, "…and when we're there I'm gonna want to touch you and be close to you and I don't want when they're all drunk to be when they find out so I should probably tell them before…but I…I just don't know."

Maura looked at Jane sympathetically, "But Frost and Korsak are your friends, you don't really think this will change your relationship with them?"

"No, I don't. Not them. And I'm not really even worried what the rest of the unit might say…to me. I'm…Maura I'm used to the comments, the jabs, the jokes, it comes with the territory. But, I'm worried that as word spreads…and believe me, it will, that some of the guys may give you a hard time."

Maura couldn't help the small giggle that started to come out and when Jane wrinkled up her face in response Maura threw her hand up to her mouth to try and contain it.

"You're…laughing?"

"Oh, Jane, are you worried about having to protect my honor?" She giggled again, "That is so chivalrous!" Maura leaned down and placed a thankful kiss on Jane's lips.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Well…not your 'honor' so to speak I just don't want anyone teasing you, I don't want you to get your feelings hurt."

Maura smiled, "Jane, I've been teased my whole life. Growing up, kids even adults once I was in college and med school could be downright cruel. I got used to it. I toughened up. If any of the officers give me a hard time, I can handle it. And if it gets out of hand, I'll be sure to let you know, and I'm sure you can handle it."

"Maura I appreciate your…uh, confidence and all. But you damn near broke down in tears when I cracked on those spandex leotards you made us run the freaking marathon in."

Maura paused; she ran a finger down the bridge of Jane's nose and over her lips and then lightly grasped her chin to turn her face all the way to her. For all Jane's bravado in her everyday life there was an innate tenderness to her character. Maura felt like no one she'd been in a relationship with before had ever given so much of their true self to her. _This is what it feels like to belong to someone without being possessed._

"That's because I care what _**you**_ say, I care what _**you**_ think. Other people that I don't love…their words don't matter to me" As soon as she said the words…_love_…she froze, her eyes wide. _Did I just tell her I love her for the first time?_

Jane shifted and wrapped her hand around the back of Maura's head, weaving it through her hair to caress the soft skin of the nape of her neck and hold her down in case she tried to bolt, "Maura, did you just sort of say you love me?"

Maura could feel her skin flushing with heat, _I did_, she nodded, "That…wasn't how I intended to say it for the first time. But, I do…I love you." Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest, the adrenaline and anticipation making her light-headed, "You don't have to say it just because I did…I don't want you to say it because you think you have to."

Jane smiled, a glint in her brown eyes she sat up easing Maura back down to the bed and hovering over her, "You seem to be making all the first moves in this relationship."

Jane closed the gap between them pressing her lips to Maura's, tasting her, relishing her. She let her lips slide tantalizingly down to Maura's ear and kissed the delicate area under her ear and around her jaw line.

She stopped and let her breath lap in short waves like small ripples across Maura's cheek before she brushed some stray hair from Maura's face, "I love you too."

* * *

Jane and Maura approached the front of the Boston PD headquarters. The air was palpable with tension and expectation; it had substance, a murky and chewy density like being surrounded by wet sand. Everything looked just as it had before the shooting. Even as they passed the spot on the sidewalk Jane marveled at how…clean it was. No sign, no trace, not a mark, not a blemish. She felt a phantom twinge in her side, her blood could be washed off the concrete but the memory couldn't be wiped from her mind nor the scars smoothed from her body.

They paused in front of the elevators. Maura glanced around to be sure they were alone before she took Jane's hand and smiled.

"The last time we were here…" Jane started to say.

"Was the last time, and this is now" Maura finished.

Jane nodded, "Lunch then?"

* * *

Jane walked into the unit to thunderous applause and a standing ovation. She could see the batch of Welcome Back balloons rising off her desk behind Frost and Korsak. All the attention was disconcerting; Jane didn't like it. Hugs and pats on the back. A dozen donuts, from Korsak no doubt, seeing as how three of them had already been eaten. Someone had brought her a cactus and put it on her desk. _What the fuck?_

"I thought flowers were the customary welcome back botanical?" Jane snorted.

"Botanical? You been hanging around Dr. Isles too much" Korsak said as he took another bite of a powder covered jelly-filled donut, the white sugar dusting his chin and tie.

_Hanging around with Dr. Isles…yeah, something like that._

"The cactus is from me Rizzoli…" Detective Crowe called out, "…cause just like you, you can't kill the fuckers." Everyone had a good raucous laugh.

Someone started in with "Speech, speech, speech…" and soon everyone chanting it.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Jesus Christ, does no one do work around here anymore…"

"My thoughts exactly…" came the voice of Lt. Cavanaugh from behind her causing the unit to scatter back to their files and desks. "Save the speech for when the Commissioner pins a fucking medal to your chest." He handed her an envelope with the Police Commissioner's seal.

"Medal? You gotta be kidding me?" Jane tore the envelope open and started to read. _Oh for Christ's sake, all I want to do is go back to work, try to put all this behind me and now they're going to trot me out in front of the whole damn force like some prize fuckin' show pony…again._

"Yeah, a medal Rizzoli, for…bravery…in the line of duty. Apparently my suggestion of a medal for unnecessary stupidity wasn't taken seriously."

Jane laughed under her breath, Cavanaugh was a salty piece of work with a distinctly difficult to read sense of humor. He was equally as likely to be serious as he was to be joking.

Cavanaugh left and Frost approached her, "Jane, it is good to have you back partner."

"Thanks…it's good to be back" She pushed Crowe's cactus to the back of the desk.

"Now, do me a damn favor and get your piece back, because if I have to stay partnered with Korsak much longer they'll be sending me to the force shrink…or lock up" Frost snagged a donut before he headed back to his desk.

* * *

Jane and Maura stood in line at Panera eyeing the menu.

"Oh, Frankie called, he's gonna join us…speak of the devil…" Jane waved her hand in the air to catch her brother's attention as he stood in the doorway scanning the busy café.

"Hey Janie, Maura…look we got a problem…"

Janie looked at her little brother skeptically; he tended to have a flare for the dramatic.

"Tommy's back in town…" Frankie said, a serious look of concern on his face.

"Jesus, life just gets better and better" Jane rolled her eyes. _Tommy._ "Maura, I think you should do a DNA profile on our brother, as the years go by I have more and more doubts as to our relation."

Maura raised an eyebrow and gave a half smile, "Where did he go? He was only at the hospital for two days after the shooting."

"Friends in New York…" Frankie answered, "…and now he's back, and he wants to move in with Ma and Pop, expects Pop to give him a job."

"No, hell no. They can't let him move in. He'll use them and bleed them dry and you and I will never hear the end of it" Jane growled. _Welcome Back, Rizzoli._


	3. Punch Drunk

**Notes**: Laid up in bed sick as a dog so why not post another fic chapter right? Feed me some review crack and maybe I'll start feeling better! In other notes, I've decided Tommy is a mean drunk, totally arbitrary, could have made him a funny drunk but I like angst and drama and mean drunks are always good for that.

**CH 3: Punch Drunk**

Jane sighed as she and Maura pulled up to her parents' house two days later for dinner. Frankie was standing out front his arms crossed tensely, jaw clenched and flexing.

Jane tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she gave a nod to her brother; Frankie shook his head as a clear sign that things inside weren't going so well, "How much interaction did you have with Tommy at the hospital?" Jane asked, glancing at Maura.

"Not much, your mother introduced us, he wandered in and out a few times asked how you were and then left."

"Tommy's a selfish, reckless drunk. In and out of trouble and then one day he gets drunk gets behind the wheel and mows down a priest in a crosswalk. And the best part is Ma and Pop are oblivious to the fact that he really has a problem. Even after Tommy gets locked up they defend him…"

Maura rubbed Jane's shoulder for comfort, "Jane, he is their son…and your brother…"

"Yeah, and a lousy one on both counts. Let's just get this over with."

"Been drinking yet?" Jane asked Frankie as he turned to accompany them inside.

"Yep."

Tommy and Frank Sr. were occupied with the tv when they entered, beers in hand. Jane gave Tommy a wide berth and hauled Maura into the kitchen to help Angela with the meal. Jane selected the largest knife from the chopping block and started hacking angrily at the salad components laid out on one of the counters. Maura stood back, her hand over her mouth trying to stifle the laugh. Angela watched with momentary amusement until she realized one of two things was likely to transpire: one, they would be having pulverized salad mash with dinner, or two they wouldn't be having dinner at all for rushing Jane to the ER to reattach her fingers.

"Janie…honey…um…why don't you let Maura chop the salad, she might be a bit more deft with a cutting instrument."

Maura couldn't help but be fascinated by how the addition of Tommy altered the typical Rizzoli family dinner table dynamics. Conversation was restrained almost guarded. Jane and Frankie clearly avoided engaging Tommy at all. Angela's jokes and stories were more forced and Frank didn't say much at all. Tommy, however, in his growing state of inebriation filled the void with his own inane banter peppered with crass quips. If he was aware of Jane and Frankie's eyerolls he didn't let on. If Maura had to guess she almost sensed Tommy was…flirting with her. _Have they not told him?_

After dinner as Maura stood in the bathroom washing her hands she started to understand Jane and Frankie's frustration. Tommy really was nothing like them in personality, character or life aspiration. Though Jane was often irritated by her mother's antics she was in the end fiercely loyal to her family. Not only had Tommy ducked out of the hospital before Jane even regained consciousness he had not even asked how she was on upon seeing her for the first since. Maura exited the bathroom to find Tommy standing in the hallway propped up against the wall, slightly lilting from side to side.

Maura flashed an obligatory but brief courtesy smile as she started to make her way back to the living room but Tommy's arm flew out in front of her to the opposite wall blocking her path. The action caused Maura to gasp as she jumped. Tommy was leaning in close to her, his eyes glossy and pupils dilated from over-imbibing, his sour alcohol-laced breath filled the small space between. _He's had more than just beer._

"Maura…" he slurred, "…nice to see ya again under better cir..circum…stances" he laughed as he finally got the word out.

Maura nodded, "Yes Tommy, nice to see you again I should really get back to the…"

Tommy stopped her again, "What's the rush? I though maybe we were making a connection over dinner." Tommy moved his free hand up to try and touch Maura's face. Maura tensed as she tried to pull away. She didn't need to try very hard. Two hands came slamming down on Tommy's shoulders from behind with a gutteral growl.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!"

Jane's death grip gathered up wads of Tommy's shirt and dragged his balance-compromised body down the hallway before chucking him into the living room.

"Janie!" Angela and Frank Sr. exclaimed in near unison as all of the Rizzolis were now on their feet.

"Ma…don't even!" Jane pointed at her mother as she yelled.

Maura's soft hand settled on the small of Jane's back, "Jane…it's…"

Jane spun around placing her hand on Maura's face, in the exact place Tommy had been reaching for, "Are you ok, did he hurt you?"

Maura glanced with embarrassment at the Rizzolis who were all watching the scene unfold, though Frankie had moved over in a seeming show of solidarity to stand with Jane, "I'm fine, he's drunk, he didn't touch me" she almost whispered.

Tommy had hoisted himself to his feet and was laughing hysterically.

"Wait…wait…" Tommy could barely get the words out for the laughter, "…did you say girlfriend? Like…girlfriend, girlfriend?" Tommy staggered towards Jane as he said it.

Jane scanned her family's faces with a look of question. _No one told him?_

She looked back at Tommy, anger and disdain boiling behind her eyes.

He straightened himself up, "I always new you were a fucking dyke, sis. Ha! And a hot piece of lipstick dyke ass you landed, bang it while you can before she comes to her senses and realizes you're not half the man you think you are…"

Tommy didn't even have time to get out the laugh his joke conjured within himself as Jane's left fist connected with all the force she could muster square in his mouth sending Tommy reeling and crashing back to the floor.

Everyone stood momentarily in stunned silence. The blow was sobering for Tommy who writhed on the floor clutching his mouth before removing his hands to sputter out a mouthful of blood…and a tooth, "FUCK Jane!"

"Way to go sis!" Frankie said with genuine encouragement.

"Frankie!" Angela chastised.

"What! He put his hands on Maura and you heard what he said. If Jane wouldn't have socked him I would have."

Angela was kneeling down in front of her bleeding son trying to check his injury, "He's drunk, you know he doesn't mean it."

Jane merely stood there, rigid, fist still clenched the deafening sound of her heaving breath as she kept her eyes glued on Tommy. _Right, he doesn't mean it, because Tommy does no wrong._

Maura noticed the blood dripping from Jane's knuckles and reached out delicately taking her hand and peeling back her balled-up fingers, "Come to the bathroom; let me look at your hand."

Maura ran cold water over the cut where Jane's fist had connected with one of her brother's teeth. She massaged the sinewy hand making sure to rinse the blood out from between the long fingers. Jane's stoic demeanor was finally broken by the sting of the soapy water that Maura washed into the cut.

"Sorry…" Maura said sympathetically, "…but the mouth is filled with bacteria and cuts from punching someone in the mouth are particularly prone to infection." She dabbed at Jane's wet hand with a clean washcloth and placed a band-aid over the puncture.

"You're sure he didn't touch you? Just tell me if he so much as put a finger on you."

Maura raised Jane's hand and lightly pressed her lips to the band-aid before moving the palm of Jane's hand to her cheek while stroking her wrist, "He didn't." Maura pulled Jane into her arms rubbing her back and clearing her hair out of her face so she could place a loving kiss on her temple. Jane exhaled letting her body relax into Maura's form. She nuzzled Maura's neck, felt the heat radiating off of it from the commotion of the after dinner shenanigans. Her tongue flicked out to taste Maura's neck before placing a deep kiss on it.

"Hmmm" Maura giggled, "You know, your brother was right about one thing…you're not half the man you think you are."

Jane pulled out of Maura's arms to hold her gaze with a skeptical look of Oh?

Maura moved towards her pressing their bodies together as she looked at Jane with a humorous grin, "But, you're all the woman I need."

Jane snorted, "Maur have you been listening to bad country music while I'm not around?"

"Certainly not, though based on my knowledge of stereotypical characterizations of the often depressingly down on your luck yet humorously penned tunes of the genre, tonight's turn of events might be suitable fodder for such a song."

Jane guffawed at the notion and then laid a passionate kiss on her girlfriend's lips, she pulled back and added, "Maybe, we'll call it Dyke Family Brawl…perhaps Reba will sing it at next year's CMAs."

"It's your call" Maura said with a wink.


	4. Calzone Confession

**Notes:** Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Glad you all liked the country music joke…now if only I had songwriting skills…Also I would like to say I recognize this is the cheesiest chapter title ever, but I've really got a hankering for some Calzone so I went with it.

**CH 4: Calzone Confession**

Jane sat at her desk the next day half-heartedly buried in a stack of files. She tapped her pencil repeatedly on the desk until the motion made the cut on her knuckles start to throb. She massaged around the band-aid with her thumb before peeling back the adhesive strip to take a peek. The glue left a gummy residue on her hand in the shape of the bandage; she hated that.

"Damn Rizzoli! You get in a fight or something?"

Jane turned her head slowly to look over shoulder at Korsak who was craning his head over her to check out her hand.

"Something like that…" Jane folded the band-aid back over.

"Geez Jane, just can't take it easy can you? Who was the unfortunate recipient?"

No sooner had Frost gotten the question out than a call came in for him and Korsak.

"Saved by the bell" Jane joked.

"You're not getting off that easy," Korsak said, "you can tell us who you were playing rock 'em sock 'em robots with at lunch…we were gonna hit Pepperoncini's."

Jane fidgeted with the files as Korsak and Frost gathered their things, "I told Maura I'd have lunch with her…"

Korsak stopped, a genuine look of hurt on his face, "You've had lunch with the Doc everyday this week, come on Jane, can't you spare one measly lunchtime with your old partners?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ok, ok Detective Guilt Trip"

* * *

She hadn't been down to the morgue yet since the shooting. The elevator ride seemed unusually prolonged as if the machine was drawing out the trip on purpose, allowing plenty of time for the scenes from the last time she was there to replay in surround. Jane glanced through the doors to find an empty morgue.

"Maura?" She tapped her hand nervously with the files she had brought down, but Maura wasn't there. Jane dropped the files on Maura's desk and approached the autopsy slab. _The dead people's table?_ Frankie's voice ringing in her ears. She ran her hand along the edge of the cool metal. The overhead lights bounced off the steely table, sterile…not in terms of being clean, though it was, Maura was meticulous about keeping her workspace clean. Sterile…cold, hard, lifeless. A vision of Frankie lying there, blood seeping out flashed in front of her. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes hoping to vanquish the memory but instead she felt transported back to that moment. Maura bending over Frankie rattling off what kind of procedure he needed in order to live but saying she couldn't do it.

_Do it Maura!_ "Do it." Jane didn't even realize she said it out loud.

"Do what?" Maura asked. She had slipped back into the morgue completely unnoticed by Jane.

"Shit! Maura" Jane jumped grabbing her chest from the start.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked as she shifted her weight to look around Jane at the empty autopsy table.

"I put some files on your desk…and, it's you know…the first time I've been down here since…" Jane looked down as she said it, momentarily embarrassed at the effect being in the morgue was having on her.

"Oh…OH!" It took Maura a moment to fully realize that it really was the first time Jane had been down there since the incident. She reached out and rubbed Jane's arm as she moved in closer, "It's perfectly natural to experience traumatic event recall when confronted with the actual surroundings of the place, even things that remind you of the event can elicit memories, flashbacks or sensations you experienced during that time."

"Yes Maura, Dr. Stevens might have mentioned that…"

"It will pass Jane…" Maura said softly as she held Jane's sight; the halogen overheads bounced off her eyes, illuminating every green and gold fleck in the sea of hazel, "It will pass." She squeezed Jane's bicep in a demonstration of reassurance and let her thumb stroke back and forth over the rough fabric of Jane's blazer.

Jane nodded, "I know, it's just more strange than anything…you know, how it works…like feeling what you felt but not the same way, not the same kind of fear as when we were here then but it's like being outside of yourself and seeing yourself knowing you're scared. Like fear two times removed. I'm not making any sense." Jane ran her hand through her hair.

"You're making perfect sense." At that moment all Maura wanted to do was wrap her arms around Jane, bury her face in the dark cascade of loose waves, smell the flowery scent of her shampoo, kiss the soft skin of her neck. But she held back, mindful of their location and the necessity of remaining professional on the job.

"When I first came back, they hadn't even patched all the bullet holes in the walls. For days I had to walk back and forth past them, each one searing that image of you on the sidewalk in my mind. When it started to get to me, I'd just think of us in my living room that night when you came over after getting out of the hospital and fleeing your parents. I'd think of kissing you, and of falling asleep on the sofa my arms wrapped around you, and the feel of your heartbeat under my palm. I'd remind myself that you were alive and that I'd see you at the end of the day and little by little the sidewalk outside, and the scars on the wall, and this table…they didn't remind me of what I almost lost, but what I gained and what I had to look forward to."

Jane smiled and took Maura's hand bringing it to her lips she placed a quick kiss on it. It was then Maura noticed the end of the band-aid on Jane's hand peeled up and flopping.

"Jane! I thought I told you to clean that and put a new bandage on it this morning? Here, let me take care of it before we go to lunch" Maura led Jane over to the sink.

"Oh! Yeah, lunch, I almost forgot…look, would you be upset if we didn't go to lunch together today? Frost and Korsak want me to go with them…I think I'm gonna tell them…you know, about us."

Maura looked up from rinsing Jane's hand and smiled, "That's fine, I'll cook dinner tonight at my place."

Jane started back upstairs to meet Korsak and Frost but stopped at the morgue doors and spun around on her heels.

"What?" Maura asked, amused.

Jane strode back over to her and lightly gripped her chin placing a quick kiss on her lips, "See you after lunch."

* * *

"God I love this place" Korsak effused as he eyed the menu.

Jane and Frost laughed, Frost took the opportunity to get in some ribbing on the older detective, "Yeah man, we can tell…I think you're dripping on the menu." Frost motioned to some imaginary drool on his lip and chin.

"Seriously…" Jane snorted, "…I don't know you might need to unlove the calzones a little bit Korsak" she raised her eyebrows and gestured towards her midsection.

"Both of you can kiss it" Korsak retorted not even taking his eyes off the menu.

They placed their orders with the waitress and then Korsak couldn't hold back any longer, "Ok Janie, out with it, we want the story on the TKO, who or what did you punch?"

Jane swirled the spoon around in her coffee nervously, letting it clang against the ceramic sides of the mug, she sighed looking up to see both Korsak and Frost staring at her expectantly. "My brother."

"Frankie!" Korsak asked in a tone of utter disbelief.

"No, not Frankie…Tommy."

"Damn Jane, that's gangsta" Frost added.

"Pfft" Jane snorted, "Gangsta Frost? Really?"

Korsak chuckled as he took a swig of his coffee, "So, Tommy's back…what'd you get into it over."

_Moment of truth_. "Maura."

"The Doc?" Korsak questioned.

_Fuck, ok Rizzoli just get it over with_. "Ma and Pop wanted to have a big family dinner since Tommy was back…again. You know my Ma, any reason to cook a big meal. After dinner, Tommy, who was drunk, of course, cornered Maura in the hallway trying to put the moves on her and touch her. I caught him told him to get his hands off my girlfriend, he called me a fucking dyke and I punched him in the mouth."

Jane didn't immediately look up from her coffee, but the silence was causing the hair on her arms to stand up so she finally quit gazing into the creamy abyss of her mug to see Frost and Korsak looking at each other mouths slightly agape.

"Wait…" Korsak broke the silence, "…girlfriend, like girlfriend girlfriend?"

"You know, that's the first thing Tommy said, well before he called me a fucking dyke and made me slug him…yeah…girlfriend girlfriend, why does everyone ask that way? Has the meaning of the word changed? What term would be clearer for you, main squeeze, honey, my 'boo' if you will" Jane emphasized the last term with finger quotes and shot a sly look towards Frost.

"Girlfriend works." Korsak replied cutting into the calzone the waitress had just set down in front of him.

Frost looked at Jane, gave her a nod, "Nice Rizzoli."

"Nice? Huh" Jane looked at Frost skeptically.

"Yeah, nice, good for you, the Doc's hot…" Frost shrugged his shoulders as he said it and then froze, his eyes widened, "…you know, I mean that in a totally respectful and professional way…please don't punch me in the mouth."

The three detectives spent the next couple of minutes eating in relative silence, but Jane wasn't satisfied. She exhaled and put her fork down, "That's it?"

"What?" Korsak looked up, a fork full of cheesy calzone hovering in front of his mouth, "So, you're gay and you and the Doc are together…doesn't change anything Jane, we're still friends, you're still a good detective. Who you're sleeping with makes no difference to me as long as you're happy."

"Yeah, we're happy for you…" Frost joined in, "…how long…?"

"Just since the shooting."

"Hmmm" Korsak mumbled, "Poor Doc, you shoulda seen her at the hospital when they took you back for surgery. She was a mess."

"Never seen the Doc like that you know…" Frost added, "…unglued."

"Well, it's time to put that behind us" Jane said.

"I'll drink to that" Korsak replied shoveling another bite of molten cheese and sauce into his mouth, "Friday night, at the Robber, for your 'surprise' welcome back party."

"You know I hate surprises" Jane said pointing an accusatory finger in Korsak's direction and then at Frost.

"Yeah, that's why we're telling you now" Frost laughed.

Korsak finally stopped eating and put his fork down, "So, Jane, in all seriousness…you and Maura, Frost and I got your back and the Doc's. You know we won't say anything…"

"No, it's not a secret, we don't want it to be a secret. I can take care of myself if anyone gives me shit, more shit than usual anyway," she said with a slight chuckle, "just…you guys let me know if you hear of anyone giving Maura a hard time."

"No problem partner" Frost assured her, reaching for the check.


	5. Raise Your Glass

**Notes:** Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm really pleased with this chapter, hope you all enjoy it.

**CH 5: Raise Your Glass**

Maura stormed into her house like a cat with its tail on fire, flinging the door open with no mind to the knob slamming into the wall behind it with a shudder-inducing wallop. Jane winced as the next thud echoed through the living room when Maura threw her Hermes bag to the hardwood floor. Her usually delicate footsteps hammered out a frustrated stiletto clip clop as she marched back to her bedroom.

"Maur, don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit" Jane called after her.

"No!" Maura yelled pointedly as she proceeded down the hall, the next sound Jane heard was a surprised shriek followed by another thud.

"Maura? Are you ok?" She trotted down the hall to investigate. The sight she came upon was quite possibly one of the funniest things she had ever seen. Maura had evidently been in the process of stripping off her scrub top; as such she must not have seen Bass firmly planted like a gravestone square in the middle of the hallway. She had tripped over him and face planted into the hard floor, topless, one arm still tangled in the mint green top, which was pulled over her head. One foot was still clad in an aubergine Jimmy Choo crocodile pump, the other foot, bare, resting on top of Bass' shell with the shoe on its side next to him. Bass had retreated inside his protective dome.

_I wouldn't come out if I were you_, Jane thought eyeing the tortoise. "Pfft" Jane clasped her hand to her mouth trying to muffle the laugh that was threatening to erupt. _It's really not funny, that probably hurt, but_ _if I had a camera of this scene for all the times she's told me just to watch where I was going when I've tripped over that damn creature…_

But then Maura started to cry.

"Oh shit!" Jane was on the floor next to her in a second, "Baby? Babe…are you ok, are you hurt?" Jane eased the top the rest of the way over Maura's head and helped extricate her tangled arm. Maura continued to sob, her tears running down her cheek and pooling on the cool dark wood beneath her face. She gasped as Jane's strong grip grabbed her under the armpits and hoisted her into a sitting position.

Jane scooted in close and began smoothing Maura's hair out of her face, tucking chunky tousled strands of it behind her ears. She used her thumbs to wipe at the warm salty stream of tears laced with mascara that stained her face. Maura had retracted her legs and hugged her chest to them as Jane rubbed her back.

"Maur, are you hurt?" Jane asked using her free hand to take her girlfriend by the chin and turn her head to face her.

Maura sniffled as she shook her head no.

"Ok, good…Maura, it's just a dress…"

Maura shot Jane a stern look, "It is NOT just a dress! It was brand new from the current Givenchy suit collection and my parents had it sent to me from Paris. It was the first time I'd worn it and it's ruined…And…and it's really not even about the dress!"

Maura got up from the floor and took a few awkwardly uneven steps with only one heel on before she paused and flipped the shoe off, leaving it in the hallway as she continued on her way to the bedroom. Jane gathered up the shoes and the discarded top and followed her. She folded the top and placed it on the foot of the bed and then walked into Maura's closet to return the shoes to their appropriate resting place. When she came out, Maura had stripped to her underwear and was sitting on the bed, the throw blanket clutched to her chest.

"So…if it's not about the dress, you wanna tell me what it is about?" Jane joined Maura on the edge of the bed.

"They laughed at me."

"Sweetie, who laughed at you?"

Maura looked at Jane, tears welling up in her glossy eyes again, "All of them, all of the officers…" she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself to tell Jane how her brand new suit had really come to be doused in coffee. "I didn't just spill a cup of coffee on myself; I was going to the coffee counter in the building, someone must have spilled something on the floor but they didn't put up a sign. I slipped and my hand caught the coffee pot and I pulled it down on top of myself when I fell…And then they laughed. Someone asked if I had a nice trip, no one even helped me up, and as I went to leave I heard someone say that maybe if I wore more appropriate footwear I wouldn't have slipped."

Jane pulled her once again sobbing girlfriend into her arms, squeezing her so tightly she actually had to stop herself and loosen up for fear of hurting her.

"It really burned" Maura choked into Jane's neck.

Jane stroked her hair and kissed her, all the while the anger boiling inside her, "I know, people can be assholes…"

Maura pulled out of the embrace and looked at Jane, her lip quivering, "No…it really burned…" she dropped the blanket she had been clutching to reveal her discolored red-mottled chest.

"Jesus Christ Maura! Do we need to take you to a doctor?"

"Jane, I am a doctor."

"Maura, I mean a doctor that's used to treating things like this…"

"No, really, it's barely even a first degree burn in places, I think luckily the pot had been off the burner for a little bit. There's nothing that can be done for it other than just wait for part of it to blister up."

Jane shriveled up her nose at the thought, but reached out and cupped Maura's face, letting her fingers momentarily stroke Maura's flushed cheeks before pulling her close to kiss her forehead, "I'm sorry, and I'm really sorry the assholes I work with…well, are evidently assholes."

"It wasn't anyone from your unit down there."

"It doesn't matter, they shouldn't have laughed. And when I find out who all was down there…"

Maura smiled as Jane enveloped her in a tight embrace again, "…You'll what, punch them in the mouth?"

Jane kissed Maura on the top of the head, nuzzling her face into the sandy brown hair as she lightly stroked her arm, "Exactly, I hope you've got plenty of band-aids. Now, let me get you some pajamas, whatever you want for dinner I'll fix it, go get it or order it…"

Maura looked up, "No! We've got to go to your party! Besides, after today I could really use a drink."

"Maura, we don't have to go to the party, I'll call Korsak tell him you're not feeling well and we'll do it some other time. We've got alcohol here, we'll open a bottle of wine…"

"Jane, I know for a fact Korsak and Frost are really looking forward to doing this for you. And we're going, I just needed to have my breakdown and now I'll get cleaned up and we'll have a nice night out with your friends." Maura got up and started towards the bathroom.

"Hey Maur…" Maura turned to look at Jane, "…_**our**_ friends."

With the sound of running water emanating from the closed bathroom Jane stepped into the hallway to make a call.

"Korsak, it's Jane. Yeah we're running a little late Maura had to come home to change…hey, did you hear anything about her falling at the coffee counter?"

Korsak affirmed that he had.

"Listen to me Korsak, you tell everyone at the Robber, if anyone says anything tonight about that to Maura, around Maura, within range of Maura hearing they'll be getting the Tommy Rizzoli treatment, you follow me?"

* * *

Jane and Maura walked into the Dirty Robber and the congregating homicide unit erupted into hoots and hollers. Beers were hoisted sloppily in the air in Jane's direction. Jane modestly put her hands up as a signal to knock it off, which was pretty much ignored.

"I see you all didn't bother to wait for me to arrive before you started hitting the tap!" Jane joked as a pint from Korsak was thrust in front of her. She turned to order Maura a glass of wine at the bar but Frost had already beaten her to it and was handing Maura a glass of cabernet. Soon Crowe and a host of other members of the unit had gathered around the guest of honor.

"Thank you Barry!" Maura swirled the wine and took a sniff, "Hmm, a far better aroma than the Robber's usual offering, I wonder if they've switched brands?"

Korsak and Frost smiled at one another as Frost leaned in to be heard over the noisy din of the exuberant patrons, "No such luck, but we know you find the red here a little chalky so we picked up something special just for you."

Maura placed her hand to her heart as the surprise soon gave way to being genuinely touched by the gesture, "That's…that's so sweet!"

"Oh Lord, you guys, you're gonna make her cry…" Jane teased giving her old and current partners a wink. Maura laughed and gave Jane a playful punch in the arm.

"Janie!" Frankie wove his way through the bar to his sister.

"Hey! Frankie, you joining the grown ups tonight?" Jane laughed.

"Funny, Jane. Hey Maura." Frankie threw his arm around the Medical Examiner and placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek though he nearly sloshed part of his pint on her.

"Hey, Hey, little brother, watch it! You beer my girlfriend and I can't promise I'll be able to protect you…" Jane smiled as she took another swig of her beer.

"Yeah Frankie, don't mess up the one classy thing about this dive…" Detective Crowe added from behind them.

_Ok, I'm going to owe him one for that_, Jane thought as she gave Crowe a nod.

"Hey, how'd patrol get invited to this party anyway?" Detective Davies shouted from down the bar.

"Don't worry Davies, when Patrol whoops your ass in league basketball we'll be the bigger team and invite you to our victory party" Frankie lobbed back eliciting rowdy cheers and clinking glasses from the other patrol officers in attendance.

The nonchalant banter was not lost on Maura. Jane had just referred to her as "her girlfriend" in front of most of the detectives of her unit. She took a sip of her wine and smiled at Jane through the glass. _**Our friends**_.

"OK! OK!" Korsak began to shout as he moved away from the bar raising his glass in the air to draw everyone's attention.

Jane elbowed Frost, "Please tell me he's not going to make a speech…"

Frost shook his head laughing as he took another drag off his beer.

Korsak continued, "It seems like only yesterday this tall, scrawny young cop walked onto the unit. I remember the first time I saw her I said to myself you gotta be kidding me! The streets of Boston are gonna chew this one up and spit her out and then maybe pick their teeth with her bones. Well, boy did I have to eat some crow for those thoughts because not only did Jane Rizzoli turn out to be one of the smartest cops I've ever worked with, but one of the toughest too, a damned fine detective, a great partner and an even better friend. A couple of months ago, this family, this force, we went through a bad time at the hands of one of our own, someone we thought we could trust, someone who betrayed us. We lost a lot of good people that day. Good people we'll never forget, but good people we've spent too many days and weeks since mourning instead of celebrating. Let's raise our glasses to the fallen! To those we lost!"

"TO THOSE WE LOST" echoed around the bar.

"A lot of good people didn't walk out of the station that day. But we were fortunate that three did. Raise your glasses to Frankie Rizzoli, who took two in the chest."

"TO FRANKIE!"

"Which means we gotta raise our glasses to Frankie's mom who probably hounds him every morning to wear his vest which he was that day."

The bar burst into laughter as Frankie rolled his eyes, "TO FRANKIE'S MOM!"

Jane threw her arm lovingly around her brother's neck.

"To Dr. Maura Isles, who deserves more credit than we give her for helping bust open our cases, and the person we'll either be thanking or cursing in the future when there's a second Rizzoli on the unit!"

"TO THE DOC!"

"And last, but not least, to Jane Rizzoli, she's a pain in the ass but we wouldn't have her any other way!"

"TO RIZZOLI!"

Their attempts to finally take a swig of their drinks after Korsak's toast were interrupted.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" A voice called out from the doorway.

"If you're gonna toast, do it right!" Lt Cavanaugh emerged from the crowd and waved his finger in the air as shots of Irish whisky were disseminated amongst the crowd, "Amateurs."

He raised his shot in the air and was followed by all in attendance, "Here's to cheating, stealing, fighting and drinking! If you cheat, may you cheat death! If you steal, may you steal a woman's heart! If you fight, may you fight for a brother! And if you drink, may you drink with me! SLAINTE!"

"SLAINTE!"

A mighty slam went out as shot glasses were pounded to tables and bar. Her arm still around Frankie, Jane pulled Maura close with her other, a beaming smile stretched across her face she leaned in and let her whisky-tinged lips mingle with Maura's.

A symphony of whistles chimed out from the officers, "Way to go Rizzoli!" someone shouted. Jane and Maura both laughed as Jane raised her beer in acknowledgment though she dribbled a little on Frankie's shoulder.

Jane stole one more kiss, "Ok! Now who's buying my next beer!"


	6. Bench Work

**Notes:** There is some language/derogatory remarks in this chapter that some may be sensitive to so I'm putting this warning here. Also, absolutely no offense is intended to the real Boston Dive Team, someone had to be the bad guys in this chapter and I chose them, any reference to the Dive Team having a negative character is entirely my own fabrication and is not based in reality.

**CH 6: Bench Work***

"Maur…you ok?" Jane slurred groggily, her face still smashed into her pillow. The room was dark so it wasn't quite morning yet, but Maura had been in and out of the bed throughout the night. Though she clearly tried to daintily slip back under the covers, each exit and reentry to the bed jostled a highly perceptive Jane awake.

Maura sighed, "I'm sorry, these burn blisters are really bothering me. Have I kept you up all night."

Jane rolled over looked at the clock, 4:00 am and flipped on the bedside lamp, "Lemme see." She turned to face Maura who was lying topless with one arm flung over her face, trying to hide that she had been crying. Jane stroked Maura's forearm before guiding the arm down from across her face. Leaning in she placed a tender kiss on Maura's tear-stained check while lightly caressing the other cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry baby, that does look really uncomfortable. You been putting that aloe stuff on it?" Jane sniffed the air over Maura's glistening chest, "Yeah, I can smell it."

Jane sat up and propped the pillows up against the headboard, "Come here" she reached down and urged Maura to sit up and then positioned her in her arms so she was leaning back against Jane's chest. Maura relaxed her head back into the crook of Jane's neck as Jane soothingly ran her hands through her hair.

"We've got a couple of hours before we have to get ready for work…" Jane whispered, "…even if you can't sleep just try to relax a little." Jane let her hand trail down to Maura's neck to work on the tension there. After a few minutes Jane felt Maura's body go limp as she finally drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Lookin' a little tired there Rizzoli, not still hungover from the party Friday night are ya?" Korsak said as he pulled a chair up to Jane's desk.

"And to think…your wives didn't find you charming?" Jane replied as she chucked a balled up piece of paper at her old partner. "Maura didn't feel well last night, she kept waking me up getting in and out of the bed."

"Rented the U-Haul yet Rizzoli?" Crowe teased from his desk.

Jane shot him a stern look, "You know Crowe, I haven't quite figured out the best place for this cactus you gave me, but keep yappin' your trap and I'm sure I can find somewhere creative to stick it…"

Korsak chuckled, "So, when you getting out from behind this desk?"

Jane tapped her pencil on the desk, "I have the two week follow up with the shrink next week and then I'll see the regular doctor, so hopefully I'll be cleared then."

"Ugh" Korsak shuddered, "Head doctors, the second wife insisted we go to a therapist, what a waste of time…and money…$150 an hour! Can you believe that! And for what, didn't make any difference, still got divorced."

Jane shook her head and stifled a small laugh, "Dr. Stevens isn't so bad, you know, for a shrink…"

"In any event, Police League bowling starts this week, saw Frankie earlier and he's game again, you going to join us?" Korsak looked expectantly at Jane. Bowling was the one league event he could hold his own in. When it came to softball unless he got a good crack on the ball his old knees just couldn't get him around the bases like they used to. But last season in the Police Bowling League Korsak had his redemption when he teamed up with Jane, Frost and Frankie to not only win the league but he had the highest individual average for the season as well.

"I'm not supposed to engage in any strenuous sporting activities until the doctor clears me" Jane said with an obvious tone of disappointment.

"It's bowling, not wrestling" Frost laughed.

"You know Maura takes Doctor's orders seriously, just, get a stand in for me until the doctor hopefully clears me next week."

"What about Maura?" Frost asked.

Korsak raised a skeptical eyebrow, "No offense but…I don't know if the Doc strikes me as a bowler."

"Nah man, think about, bowling's gotta be perfect for the Doc, it's all about consistency and mechanics and angles and cataloguing oil patterns' influence on how the ball breaks. It's a very scientific sport!" Frost leaned back crossing his arms across his chest, very pleased with the case he just made for having Maura on their team.

Korsak leaned in closer to Jane, "You know he's just hoping she'll show up in that spandex body suit like she did for softball last season."

"Oh believe me, there will be none of that" Jane assured them.

* * *

Maura was thoroughly engrossed in taking down some test results from the computer that she didn't even hear Jane come in the morgue. She jumped as Jane's hand reached to brush her hair back from her shoulder.

"I thought you might could use a cup of coffee" Jane placed the piping hot cup down on the desk. "How are you feeling?"

Maura let her hand hover over the cup, the steam licking at her fingers, "Somewhat better, most of the blisters have burst now so it should start to improve dramatically in the next couple of days."

"Yeah…lovely…" Jane smiled as her fingers danced abstract patterns along Maura's back, "…anyway, I gotta get back upstairs but since I'm not cleared for sports duty yet Korsak and Frost want to know if you'd like to be my stand in for our league bowling team until I can make my triumphant return."

A smile beamed across Maura's face, "I love bowling!"

Jane cocked her head, somewhat surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, bowling is a very mechanical sport, it's about repetition and discipline, angles and…"

"Wait a second, did Frost already call down here?"

Maura looked at Jane questioningly, a slight furrow in her brow, "No, why?"

Jane just shook her head, "We're going to have the nerdiest team in the league."

* * *

"You don't really expect me to wear that?" Maura stood in the middle of Jane's bedroom in only her bra and a pair of slim fit dark wash jeans, hands on her hips looking at Jane as if she had lost her mind.

"You ARE wearing it." Jane stood a few feet away holding a powder blue and brown bowling shirt out by the collar, "We wore these shirts in every game last season and we won the championship, they're our team shirts. I swear to God, Korsak will not let you bowl if you aren't wearing this shirt. I am not exaggerating."

Maura raised an eyebrow, sighed and reluctantly took the shirt, "Is it going to fit me? I'm…a little bustier than you are."

"It's a men's size, it'll fit."

Maura fingered the embroidery on the front that spelled out Rizzoli and smiled, "It is kind of sexy wearing your shirt."

Both of Jane's eyebrows arched, "Really now…"

Maura turned the shirt over to inspect the back, "Throwing Rocks? Your team name is Throwing Rocks?"

Jane laughed, "Yeah, it's a bowling term, something about getting a bunch of strikes with different balls…Korsak picked it."

* * *

"You know Doc, you didn't have to buy your own bowling shoes…they rent them out" Frost joked as he watched Maura lace up her shoes.

"Barry, do you know that roughly 15% of the population has athlete's foot or some other type of podiatric fungal infection?"

Frost and Frankie stopped lacing up their rentals and looked down and then back at Maura.

"All of a sudden I'm not really hungry for those cheese fries" Frankie replied.

Jane appeared with a pitcher of beer and 5 plastic cups, "So, who are the unfortunate opponents?"

Korsak grabbed the scorecard, "Dive Unit."

"Ugh, those guys are assholes" Frankie offered.

"Yeah and here comes the asshole patrol now" Frost pointed out.

"Well, well, lookie what we got here" Sgt Wilcox said as he rolled his bowling bag nearly over Frankie's foot, "Looks like you've got 1 victory today at least, you got Dr. Isles to wear the right shoes." Snickers went out among the Dive Unit team.

Maura got up and joined Jane at the table, Jane leaned in and whispered, "Maura are those the jerks that laughed when you fell?" Maura nodded as Jane wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her closer; she kissed Maura reassuringly on her temple, "The Dive Unit's always been a bunch of chauvinist jerks, they'll pipe down once we start wiping the floor with them." Maura looked up and tried to muster a small smile; Jane placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Look guys, bowling comes with a fag show today" Officer Kearns lobbed.

Jane gritted her teeth, tightening her grip on the small of Maura's back, she started to move forward towards Kearns and Wilcox but Maura stopped her, "Jane…don't…" she pleaded.

Jane didn't need to move, Frankie and Frost were already standing toe to toe with the Dive team, "You need to watch your fucking mouth" Frankie spat, eliciting laughs and more mocking.

"Awww, wittle baby Rizzoli sticking up for his dykey big sister?" Kearns said.

"Rizzoli carpet munching ain't no surprise, but maybe Doc Isles just needs a couple of real men to show her what she's missing" Wilcox made a lewd gesture towards his crotch.

Maura's face flushed red at the taunting, "Jane, I'm going to the bathroom."

A few minutes later Jane joined Maura in the bathroom. Maura was sitting on the wash counter, her legs dangling and crossed at the ankles swinging slightly back and forth. Jane stopped as they made eye contact. She had managed not to cry this time but the look of hurt and embarrassment was plastered all over Maura's face. Jane walked up and separated Maura's knees so she could stand between her legs, she slipped her hands under Maura's shirt to lay them on her hips gently rubbing the soft skin there with her thumbs. Maura reached out and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Jane's.

"You didn't punch them did you?" Maura asked, a slight smile crossing her lips.

"Didn't have the chance, Frankie, Korsak and Frost were on them like white on rice giving them a verbal tongue lashing like you've never heard."

Maura looked into the pair of soft brown eyes staring back at her and ran her hand down Jane's cheek finally cracking a little laugh before consuming Jane's mouth with her own.

Maura started to pull back but held on to Jane's lower lip as long as possible before letting it go. Jane smiled, "We can go home if you want, or we can go out there and show those jerks who they're messing with."

Maura smiled cupping Jane's face in her hands, "It hurts…more than I thought it would…the comments, but, I'll live. Let's strike them out."

"That's softball Maur" Jane said with a wink, grabbing Maura all the way around the waist and hoisting her off the counter.

When they got back to their lane, the Dive Unit was gone and Officer Cottrell who oversaw the bowling league was talking with Korsak, Frankie and Frost.

"What's up?" Jane questioned as she and Maura joined their team.

"Detective, Doctor" Cottrell nodded, "I DQ'd the Dive Unit for unsportsmanlike behavior, there's no place for that kind of bench work in my league. Dive is notorious for being assholes in the sport leagues but, there's good old-fashioned trash talk and then there's down right unacceptable. My moms were together for twenty years before they were finally able to get married in 2004, they were down at the courthouse on the first day gay marriage was legalized in Massachusetts. So, maybe I'm biased but I won't have that kind of hate in this league as long as I'm running it."

"Thanks" Jane extended her hand for a shake.

"You guys can still bowl though to establish your handicaps and for your overall averages, make sure you give me your score cards when you're done." Cottrell gave everyone a nod and headed down the lanes to make sure all the teams were ready to go.

Korsak started pouring cups from the pitcher and passed them out, "To the start of another Championship Run! Throwing Rocks!"

"Throwing Rocks!" they all laughed as they toasted.

"Korsak, you take a toastmaster's course while I was out or something?" Jane laughed downing a swig of her beer.

Korsak chuckled, "Just naturally gifted Rizzoli, alright Frankie, let's see that lead off!"

**Author's Footnote:*** In case it's not obvious from its use in the story, "bench work" is the bowling terminology for trash talk intended to upset the other team and throw them off their game.


	7. Unclaimed Baggage

**Notes:** Please note the rating change to "M" for mature content of the NC-17 variety in this chapter! Also I want to thank everyone for your reviews so far I really appreciate it and I'd like to make a little request. Since the primary focus of this series is on these coming out moments, clearly I have yet to deal with Maura's parents which is coming, but are there any other figures in Jane and Maura's life that I haven't addressed yet that you'd like to see dealt with? If so, leave your suggestions in the comments!

**CH 7: Unclaimed Baggage**

Jane paced anxiously around Dr. Stevens' office unable to bring herself to sit down until the doctor arrived. She glanced towards the bookshelf; _uh uh not doing that again, let sleeping Freud lie._

"Jane, my apologies, I got caught up in traffic. I had a patient in hospital" Gloria said as she entered the office in a flurry. Dr. Gloria Stevens was one of those impeccably timely people, in actuality one of those people who is so concerned about being on time they're always chronically early. Being late to an appointment certainly ruffled the usually cool and collected doctor's feathers. It amused Jane.

They each took their seats and Gloria began to leaf through her notes before looking at Jane with a pleasant smile, "So, two weeks back on the job now, tell me how it's going."

"Umm, good, you know…frustrating I guess, but it's nice to be back at work it feels like things are on the way to being back to normal, like everything's finding its place again" Jane looked at the doctor knowing that answer wouldn't be enough.

"What's been frustrating?" Gloria asked glancing at Jane over the rim of her delicate glasses.

_Gee, what hasn't?_ "Well…for the first few days, it was, it was just weird. You know, I wanted to be there, I wanted to be back at work but being in the building was just eerie sometimes especially when I went to the morgue for the first time I couldn't not see Frankie lying on the table."

"That's understandable. We talked about the likelihood of post-traumatic flashbacks. How have you coped with that?"

Jane paused, mentally assessing the decrease in those incidences in two weeks, "Pretty well I think."

"Oh? So, you said 'for the first few days,' did those flashbacks decrease after that?"

"Yeah."

Gloria nodded, "That's good, did you do anything or did anything help you with processing those feelings of being back in the location of the incident?"

Jane thought about lying, but then it occurred to her that lying about that really served no purpose, "Maura. Maura helped me."

Gloria paused and waited for Jane to elaborate.

"When I had the first flashback in the morgue Maura walked in on me kind of spaced out. She told me she had similar experiences when she first came back to work too and that with time it would get better and that whenever she had a bad memory of that day she'd just think of something happier, like spending time with me or knowing that I'd be at home when she got off from work…" Jane's voice trailed off with a slight tone of embarrassment as she finished explaining.

She laughed and placed her hand over her face as she peered out at Dr. Stevens between her fingers, _oh what the hell this is all confidential_, "So I did the same thing, I'd think about getting completely well and how I was gonna kick Frankie's ass in our first game of driveway basketball," Jane laughed again as she said it, "…and I'd think about Maura…and…I can't believe I'm actually about to tell you this, Maura told me she doesn't mind the scars because they're what finally brought us together, so sometimes when I'm feeling anxious I think about her…you know…umm, about making love to her later on and how as fucked up as this whole thing has been, that she's right and if it hadn't happened we might still be dancing around each other both of us too scared to take the next step."

Gloria smiled, "Jane, I think that's actually a very productive way for you to address this anxiety. What else has frustrated you since being back?"

_Shit, I gotta come up with more?_ "Well…I guess, I've gotten a lot of attention since I've been back…"

"That bothers you?"

"Yeah, I mean, I just want to do my job and I feel like this spectacle, but all through the day I just sit behind a desk pushing papers while my partner and the rest of the unit are going out on calls and I can't go. And after all of this the Commissioner wants to give me fucking award…"

"You don't feel like you deserve an award, for your actions that day?"

"My Lieutenant joked that they should be giving me a medal for unnecessary stupidity in the line of duty…" Jane laughed half-heartedly as she said it and then her face fell solemn as she looked down at her clasped hands resting in her lap, "I don't know, maybe his view is the right one…" Jane looked past Dr. Stevens out the window behind her.

Gloria cocked her head, analyzing Jane's body language, "In retrospect, do you think it was stupid?"

Jane pursed her lips, exhaling, almost defeated as she nodded, finally recognizing the baggage that had been invisibly weighing her down, "It was really fucking stupid…shit, it was really fucking stupid."

Dr. Stevens put down her notes and pen to give Jane her full attention, "Why do you say that?"

Jane choked back tears, "I almost died…I almost got myself killed. I mean there were a hundred fucking cops on that street, one of them had a shot and I shot through myself! I almost made my brother have to question why he lived and I died, I almost made my parents have to plan a funeral for their child, and I almost made Maura live with never having told me that she loved me. And it wasn't bravery, or valor in the line of duty; it was stupidity, plain unnecessary stupidity, because I'm always doing that…I'm always doing instead of thinking. So yeah, it's frustrating having everyone slap me on the back and want to pin a medal to my chest because I don't deserve it…what I deserve is this…having my head examined and being told to cool my ass in a chair until we're sure that it's right."

"Jane, do you realize that's the first time in one of our sessions you've actually analyzed the shooting from an emotional place, in terms of how you actually feel about what you did…"

Maura didn't expect to find Jane at her house that evening. She knew Jane had the follow-up with the force psychiatrist and then the surgeon and that they could make the decision to clear her for full return to duty; so, Maura thought Jane would probably go to her apartment and she would run home change and then see if Jane wanted to go out for dinner, hopefully to celebrate.

When she walked in Jane was curled up on the sofa, the big screen tv tuned to ESPN but the volume on mute.

Maura stopped as she and Jane locked eyes. She looked wilted, embattled, capsized by a tide of emotion and swallowed by the sofa cushions and throw blanket she was encased in. Maura walked over and sat in the floor in front of her so they could be at eye-level, "Should I not ask?"

"They cleared me for duty" Jane said matter of factly, completely devoid of excitement or relief.

"That's wonderful…" Maura started to smile but stopped because of the thick air of sadness in Jane's demeanor, "…but, you don't seem happy?"

"I had a rough session with Dr. Stevens."

Maura placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and let it stroke fluidly up and down her side as she let her cheek rest on the sofa her hazel eyes never breaking their connection with Jane's sight, "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Jane bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes momentarily just to feel the sensation of Maura's hand trailing up and down her body, the comfort of it unencumbered by visual stimuli, "I don't really want to talk about it, but I need to I think."

Jane sat up grabbing Maura's arm urging her to join her on the sofa. She looked at Maura and reached out to run her fingers through a silken strand of hair that had fallen to rest along her cheek, "You look worried" Jane said letting her fingers faintly graze Maura's skin.

Maura reached up and took Jane's hand encasing it with both of her hands squeezing down on it, "I am worried, I don't know that I've ever seen you like this…you seem so genuinely sad…"

"It's not sadness, per se. Talking with Dr. Stevens today, I finally realized how I felt about what I did…about shooting myself. I think this whole time I've tried to rationalize it, I've tried to tell myself I had to do it. I didn't want to own my actions, like if I didn't claim it my little emotional conveyor belt would just whisk it away and store it out of sight, out of mind. But, I didn't have to do it…shoot myself. It was stupid and reckless and I could have died and when I think about what that would have done to Frankie and Ma and Pop and…you…it makes me angry. Angry because I'm always doing that, I'm always leaping without looking and I've been so selfish and it could have cost me everything. I don't want to act like that anymore but at the same time I'm terrified I'll be a worse cop because of it. And then I think about you…and how I don't ever want to do anything to make you worry or to hurt you and sometimes I can't even understand why you'd want to be with a half-cocked train wreck like me…"

Maura smiled as she surveyed Jane in a completely new state of vulnerability, and it was heartbreaking and beautiful all at the same time, "Because your passion and your spontaneity make me want to be a better person, you make me see things in ways I've never seen, you make me feel like I've never felt. I don't think you'll be a worse cop because of this; I think once you're back in your element you'll be the same self-confident, brazen, maybe slightly reckless but in a good way detective you were before but also better because you will think more in so far as the situation allows. What you were faced with then, you can't prepare for something like that; in that case all you have is reaction in the moment. You can't pick that apart in hindsight and you can't give it that power over you in the future. I will worry; every day you walk out the door there will be some degree of worry. But, I worried before. And you'll worry about me, we both work around criminals but even if we didn't you always worry about the wellbeing of the ones you love. But let's not allow that feeling to define our relationship. I just want to love you and for you to love me in return."

Jane finally smiled reaching out to pull Maura into an embrace, she burrowed her face through the sandy brown hair to nuzzle the delicate skin of Maura's neck and praise it with kisses, "Every day I think I can't love you any more than I already do and then each day that follows I'm happily proven wrong."

Jane leaned back along the length of the sofa pulling Maura on top of her as she did. Maura let out a surprised but dainty shriek as the full length of her body draped over Jane's. She put her hands on either side of Jane's face as she smiled into the loving eyes that looked back at her, "Now, how am I supposed to top that."

"Hmm…" Jane raised an eyebrow comparing Maura's body position relative to her own, "I think you already have."

Maura leaned down to press her lips to Jane's, soft and warm she kissed Jane deeply relishing the contact and its comfort as she wound her fingers in the dark waves that fell along Jane's neck and shoulders. Maura held the kiss until she was lightheaded from lack of air, she broke it off, both of them heaving. Her hands found their way under Jane's shirt to stroke the soft skin there and trace the ridges of her ribcage. Jane instinctively lifted her arms causing Maura to smile as she slid her lover's shirt up and over her head and then snaking her hands under Jane's back to remove her bra.

Jane teased the tail of Maura's blouse out of her trousers and set to unbuttoning it as Maura's tongue and lips went to work on her neck. Blouse and bra removed Jane's strong arms wrapped around Maura aching for the heat of her reddened skin she tried to draw Maura fully flush against her but Maura resisted, laughing teasingly as her hands cupped Jane's breasts, kneading them, rolling the erect nipples between her fingers. Maura slid lower down Jane's body to lick and nip at her collarbone eventually moving down to draw a nipple into her mouth causing Jane's breath to hitch and her back to arch at the electric contact.

Maura sat up looking down at Jane's lithe frame letting her hands rake slowly down her front. She leaned down again placing her mouth over the entry scar on Jane's side, tentative at first but Jane reassuringly wound one hand through her hair as the other stroked Maura along her upper back so Maura deepened her treatment of the area.

Suddenly Maura popped up off the sofa eliciting a plaintive whimper from Jane. In the entrance to the hallway she kept her back to Jane but slowly unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor. She looked over her shoulder and smiled and then stepped out of the skirt and disappeared, a few steps and Jane heard one stiletto drop to the floor, a few more steps and the second.

Jane entered the bedroom having shed the remainder of her clothes en route and found Maura standing by the bed her back to the doorway looking over her shoulder waiting expectantly for her lanky detective to join her. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura from behind returning the favor of sensual neck kisses and teasing touch as her hands roamed almost reverently around Maura's body. Keeping Maura's back pressed firmly into her chest Jane rotated them so she could sit on the bed and pull Maura into her lap. Maura leaned back letting her face brush Jane's as long slender fingers started to caress her inner thigh. She spread her legs and arched her back Jane nipped playfully at her shoulder while massaging Maura's right breast with her free hand.

"Mmmm" Maura hummed, "Touch me Jane" she whispered. Jane complied stroking her clit between her thumb and forefinger. Maura rolled her hips to Jane's rhythm her breathing becoming increasingly ragged until Jane's ministrations finally sent her over the edge. Maura buried her face in Jane's neck as she came, her panting breaths teasing Jane's already aroused skin.

Maura rested for a moment relishing in the glow of the release Jane had provided her before adjusting to sit in Jane's lap facing her. She wrapped her hands around Jane's neck letting her thumbs caress her strong jaw line as she once again assaulted Jane's mouth, breathing out a dusky "I love you" in between kisses. Maura broke off the kiss, gently pushing Jane back to lie down on the bed. She slid down to kneel on the floor as Jane spread her legs further apart and immediately let her tongue explore her lover's warm center. Maura's tongue flicked over Jane's clit eliciting groans of pleasure; Maura smiled before drawing her clit into her mouth letting her teeth tease lightly over it. At the same time she slid two fingers into Jane's warmth and gradually increased her rhythm as Jane's hip rocking pleaded for faster treatment.

"Jesus…" Jane gasped as Maura's attention finally released her. All the stress, fear, self-doubt from earlier in the day melted away as Jane pulled Maura under the covers with her wrapping her arms around the smaller woman and entangling their legs. Jane buried her face in Maura's neck unable to resist continuing to nip and kiss at her pulse point before pulling back to swim in Maura's hazel gaze.

Jane smiled, her fingers dancing over Maura's flushed cheek, "You're worth everything I've been through."


	8. Coerced Discretion

**Notes:** I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, I welcome any comments and suggestions about possible directions for the story.

**CH 8: Coerced Discretion**

"Big night tonight Rizzoli!" Korsak said as he strolled into squad room, chocolate éclair in hand and a small white bag from the bakery in the other.

Jane grunted, and then looked at Korsak her mouth slightly agape as she watched him chomp off a sizable bite of his pastry some of the cream filling lingering on his upper lip. She laughed, shaking her head, "How do you eat that for breakfast?"

"What! In that case I won't offer you one of the extras…Hey Frost you want an éclair?"

"Hell yes" Frost jumped up from his chair and wasted no time rooting through the bakery bag like a half-starved street urchin.

"Oh..oh this is good…mmm."

"Frost, do you and the pastry need some alone time?" Jane joked.

"For this pastry…yeah, I might. Anyway, got your blues all ironed and spit shined yet Rizzoli?"

Jane cocked her head, squinting one eye and raising an eyebrow, "What is this word…iron…you speak of?"

Maura caught Jane's comment as she entered the squad room with some reports, "Did you know the electric iron was invented in 1882? Though the practice dates back much further, artistic depictions of clothes and other fabrics being ironed have been discovered in ancient Chinese archaeological finds from as far back as 1000 years ago. Maybe it's a practice you should look into Jane" she concluded with a sly smile and a wink.

"Doc, did you just make a joke?" Korsak laughed as he said it.

Maura stood her hands clasped behind her back, rocking slightly on her toes as she smiled with a gloating satisfaction.

"Éclair Doc?" Korsak asked offering the pasty bag in her direction.

"Ooh! Yummy!" Maura delicately pulled the last éclair from the bag and took a dainty bite, her eyes lighting up with delight.

"What the…Miss granola oats and organic bananas for breakfast eating a cream-filled chocolate covered pastry at 8:30 in the morning!" Jane teasingly chastised.

"But…it's from Au Beurre Chaud…" Maura said sheepishly as she took another nibble.

* * *

"I've never seen you in your dress uniform" Maura stated as her eyes roamed lasciviously over Jane's strapping form. She folded one leg under herself as she sat down on the edge of Jane's bed.

Jane smiled, "One of the benefits of being a detective, every day is casual Friday."

She paused filling her eyes with the sight of Maura in only a pair of black lace boyshorts and matching strapless bra, "Yeah, I like your outfit too Maur."

Maura laughed as she leaned back on her elbows still eyeing Jane seductively.

"Damn, Maur, you really got a thing for uniforms huh?"

"I think you look incredibly sexy."

Jane walked tantalizingly slow towards her girlfriend, "I always suspected you might have a thing for the handcuffs…" Jane placed one knee on the bed and lowered herself down pressing Maura all the way back on the bed pinning her wrists down in the process. She let her lips graze Maura's but didn't kiss her though Maura's lips parted expectantly anticipating being consumed by Jane's mouth. Instead Jane hovered just out of reach, her breath lightly teasing Maura's skin.

_Two can play at this game_, Maura thought as she moved her foot up the inside of Jane's leg pressing her knee into Jane's crotch. "Jane" she said breathily.

"Hmmm" Jane purred in return.

"You're going to wrinkle your uniform."

Jane's head snapped forward to the sight of Maura once again smiling proudly at her flowering sense of humor, "Just for that, no handcuffs for you later."

Maura chuckled as she popped off the bed to retrieve her garment bag and shoebox and retreated to the bathroom. She returned a few moments later wearing an off the shoulder shimmering satin bronze dress that hugged her curves and fell a couple of inches above her knees. The outfit was completed with a strappy pair of open-toed black stilettos that laced over the top of the foot with chiffon, which Maura had tied into perfect little bows around her ankles.

"I take back my previous statement, when we get home…handcuffs, baton, tazer whatever you want…" Jane said as she stared dumbfounded at the statuesque image before her, "…You look…wow…stunning."

* * *

"Your family's coming right?" Maura asked as she and Jane entered the Boston Harbor Hotel where the award presentation and reception were being held.

"Yeah, but don't worry I made it abundantly clear in no uncertain terms that Tommy was not invited. Not that I imagine my ex-con brother would choose to spend his evening in the company of a hundred or so cops" Jane smiled at Maura reassuringly and squeezed her hand.

The rented out ballroom was already filling with officers all decked out in their uniforms.

"Oh my God" Jane whispered to Maura, "Look at Korsak, I think the last time he wore a dress uni was several years and even more pounds ago." She chuckled as she said.

"Jane! Be nice." Maura did have a hard time not cracking a smile as she eyed Korsak in his strained blues.

"Rizzoli, a moment" Lt. Cavanaugh beckoned for Jane to join him. "Listen Detective, the Commissioner invited members of the city council, there's someone here from the Herald and a couple of the local news stations…"

"Is this your way of telling me not to get drunk and make a scene Lt?" Jane joked.

Cavanaugh glanced past Jane to look at Maura who was now standing with Frankie, Frost, Korsak and Jane's parents. Jane turned her head and followed Cavanaugh's gaze causing her jovial demeanor to fall more solemn.

"Look, you and Dr. Isles are…involved, and the personal lives of my officers aren't really any of my business what you do in your bedroom and who you do with it is none of my concern. However, with prominent members of the city and media here the Commissioner asked that I approach you about…" Cavanaugh pursed his lips and clenched his jaw his face becoming slightly red. He shifted around uncomfortably as he continued, "…about being discreet in your interaction with Dr. Isles tonight."

The request made Jane uncomfortable, but this was a request directly from the Police Commissioner, "Understood Sir."

Jane walked over to where her parents were standing, "I've got to do some hand-shaking rounds or something so, Maura you'll sit with Ma and Pop and I'll catch up with all of you at the reception."

The actual presentation by the Commissioner was relatively short, much to Jane's relief. She walked across the stage to a standing ovation from the audience and the flashing bulbs of the Herald and camera lights from the tv stations. The Commissioner motioned towards the podium and Jane's heart skipped a beat, several beats. She walked hesitantly to the microphone. _I guess Korsak and the guys get their speech after all._

"I…wasn't aware an acceptance speech was expected" She laughed nervously as she said it but was rewarded with laughter from the audience as well. "I would like to thank the Commissioner and the Boston Police Department for this award, it is truly an honor to receive it and to serve this city in the company of what I'm sure is one of the finest groups of officers to be found. I would also like to thank all of the other officers and personnel that took action that day, including my brother Frankie Rizzoli and Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles. Most of all, this belongs to the officers we lost, but who we'll never forget. Thank you."

The Commissioner returned to the microphone, shaking Jane's hand again, "That concludes our award presentation, but please join us for a reception and what looks like a nice spread of food and beverages."

After the obligatory posed photo with the Commissioner, and then one where the Commissioner insisted Frankie and Maura join them, in which Jane thought she did a deft job of maneuvering so that she and Maura were not standing together she immediately busied herself with a few interviews followed by accepting congratulations from the higher ups of the force and the city council members in attendance. It was a social event and she was the guest of honor, she hoped Maura wouldn't think her behavior odd. But her avoidance only worked for so long before her parents with Frankie and Maura in tow located her.

Maura walked up next to Jane and placed her hand on Jane's arm, "You've been quite busy!"

"Heh, yeah" Jane stiffened as she noticed the Herald photographer approaching them. She shifted in an attempt to casually separate her arm from Maura's hand but she was instantly aware that her movement had probably come across as jerking away.

"Detective, a picture of you with your family?" The photographer asked.

Jane turned away from Maura and positioned herself between her parents with Frankie standing next to their mother. Maura quietly slipped away.

* * *

They spent the car ride home in silence. Every so often Jane glanced at Maura, but Maura spent the entire trip staring out the passenger side window.

As they entered Jane's apartment Maura walked to the counter and retrieved her car keys and turned to head back out the door.

_Oh shit._ "Maur, where are you going?" Jane stayed planted in front of the door to block Maura's exit.

"Back to my house."

"Maura, let me explain…"

"I don't want to hear you explain, I want to go home. Please move." As Maura said it her voice cracked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Jane crossed her arms, "No."

Maura's lip began to quiver and suddenly a stream of tears started trickling down her face. She turned and retreated to Jane's bedroom slamming the door behind her.

_Jesus H. Christ._ Jane followed her back to the bedroom but found the door locked, _did she just lock me out of my own damn bedroom?_ "Really Maura! I had a lot of people I had to talk to and meet tonight, I'm sorry that I couldn't be more attentive to you…" Even as she said it she was embarrassed of her own feeble attempt to explain away her behavior.

The door swung open, "I am not an idiot! You actively avoided me all night, you didn't want to stand near me, you practically ripped your arm away from me when I tried to touch you. You promised me when we started this that you were not embarrassed of me and that we would be open. If you're having second thoughts about this I wish that you would tell me now."

Jane tensed, "Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic Maura? For Christ's sake I've told my parents, my brothers, I'm the one that's told everyone in our immediate work circle. Who have you been so open with, Maura, huh? You haven't even told your damn parents about us!" Jane had retreated into defensiveness and by the end of her rant she was all out yelling.

Maura slammed the door in her face and locked it again.

"Un-fucking-real!" Jane stomped back to the living room. She started stripping off her uniform piling it in one of the chairs until she was wearing only her underwear and undershirt. Jane retrieved a beer from the fridge and flopped onto the sofa. She guzzled half of it down angrily; trying to process who she was really angry at Jane realized she was really angry at herself. _Fuck, I really messed that up._

Jane heard the bedroom door open and soon Maura emerged in her pajamas. She joined Jane on the sofa, her face puffy and flushed from crying.

"You're right" Maura said, "I'm being a hypocrite. I'm the one that insisted we be open about this from the start and I've let you bear the burden of actually making it open. Tonight, just really hurt my feelings, I wanted to be there with you and then it felt like you were embarrassed to be seen with me."

Jane set her beer down on the table, "Maur, I'm really sorry about tonight." Jane turned on the sofa crossing her legs and facing Maura, "Look at me please" she reached her hand out offering it to Maura. Maura took it and scooted back on the sofa to face Jane.

Jane looked down at Maura's hand, tightening her grip on it and lightly stroking Maura's forearm down to her wrist, "There is nothing about you that embarrasses me when it comes to you being my girlfriend. I love you, quirks and all. Can I tell you why I acted like that?" Maura nodded.

"When we first got there and Cavanaugh pulled me aside, he said the Commissioner was concerned about public displays of affection with members of the city council and media there, so he asked that I be discreet about our relationship. And clearly I overreacted and just all-out avoided you and that was wrong and I'm really sorry."

"You could have told me Cavanaugh and the Commissioner had those concerns. It wasn't like I was planning on molesting you in the middle of the reception."

Jane smirked, "I don't know Maur, you did seem pretty turned on by me in my uniform." Jane looked into Maura's eyes hoping her stab at a little mood-lightening humor was well received.

Maura laughed and looked away, "You did look very sexy in your uniform."

Jane reached out to place her hand on Maura's neck, letting her finger stroke lightly across the tear-stained cheek, "I am sorry, I won't do that again."

"Jane, I may have difficulty relating to people at times and I know that the nuances of social interaction are occasionally lost on me. But, I am aware that a significant portion of society does not approve of homosexuality and particularly as it relates to your work, I would never want to cause you any problems with the department's administration. I guess after the party at the Robber I just took it a little for granted, being able to express my feelings for you in public. In the future I want you to know that you can tell me if there's a situation where we need to be discreet. Promise me the next time, you'll tell me."

Jane pulled Maura towards her and placed a quick kiss on her lips, "I promise, and I promise that this was a very unusual occasion and I don't think there will be many more situations like this…I mean, as nice as the medal is and all I'd really rather not go for a repeat."

Maura smiled, crawling forward to wrap her arms around Jane as they both settled back onto the sofa. Maura resting her head on Jane's chest, "And I promise I will call my parents tomorrow and we'll plan to have them over for dinner."


	9. The Homecoming

**Notes:** Once again thanks for all the comments I really enjoy hearing everything you all have to say. I know some of you are dying for a couple of people to enter the story, but I'm going to torture you just a little longer. Also, one more random aside, this chapter mentions a fantastic play: Mourning Becomes Electra by Eugene O'Neill, I highly recommend reading it, the Chapter Title is actually the title of the 1st Act of O'Neill's play – point of trivia.

**CH 9: The Homecoming**

Maura sat in her office and stared at the cell phone on her desk. She glanced at the copy of the Herald that had been left for her by one of the lab assistants. The picture of her, the Commissioner, Jane and Frankie had made the front page. Jane of course had come down to ask if she had seen it and then scoffed about it being a slow news day and wasn't there anything else in the entire city of Boston worth plastering across the front page of the Herald other than her picture. Maura knew her father was a daily consumer of the newspaper, the Herald, New York Times and at least several times a week he would go online to check major foreign papers as well. He was sure to have seen the picture.

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Maura?"

"Yes Dad, how are you? I'm not interrupting anything at this time of day am I?"

"Not at all, I'm in the office doing some research. I saw your picture in the paper this morning."

"Yes, I thought you might have."

"Oh of course, you know I read the Herald everyday when I'm in town. The detective in the picture, is that your friend you've mentioned? The one who was shot?"

"Yes, Jane Rizzoli."

"I guess it's been awhile since we last spoke then, she seems to have recovered well. The Medal of Valor, that's quite an award I'm to understand."

"Yes, Jane has recovered remarkably well and the award is quite an honor. Dad, it occurred to me I haven't seen you and Mom in quite awhile and I thought it would be nice for the two of you to come over for dinner. Jane's mother has actually given me some traditional Italian family recipes that I've been dying to try but they make quite a large amount of food so they would be best tried with some guests."

"Well dear, that sounds lovely. Your Mother is of course out of town right now with your Aunt Elizabeth, doing some kind of winery tour in California. You know your mother, the wine cellar is down to around twenty-five bottles or so, clearly that's an unacceptable level" William Isles laughed as he discussed his wife's wine purchasing habit with more than an overt tone of sarcasm, "God forbid we be forced to buy in town."

Maura smiled, "Well, she has always been quite particular about her wine."

"That my dear, may be the understatement of the century. She should be back in town in about a week so, give her a few days to settle in and we'll call and arrange a time. Perhaps I can even talk her out of a couple of bottles of her new acquisitions for you."

"That would be most appreciated, I will talk to you in a week then."

* * *

As the days since being cleared for full duty passed and with the awards reception out of the way Jane's apprehension about getting back to really working cases started to subside. She and Frost had picked up a homicide and she found the old motions of running a case instinctually flooded back. They had spent most of the morning taking statements from friends and family of the vic. Hunger had been gnawing at Jane all morning, the early call out had caused her to skip breakfast, a new habit Maura had gotten her used to. Jane straightened up the files on her desk, the momentary lull in the day's activities finally allowing her to join Maura for lunch.

"Jane."

The sound of the familiar voice caught Jane off guard as she turned to see Joey Grant standing in the squad room.

"Grant?…oh, hey, sorry you totally caught me by surprise."

Grant walked towards Jane, his hands fiddling in his pockets, "You look good…great, actually."

Jane laughed, observing Grant's awkwardness, "Uh…thanks."

"I mean, you know, I heard about what happened. I…should have called to see how you were, just you know…work, really busy" he scratched behind his head in what Jane interpreted as a gesture of guilt

Jane nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I know how it is. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my cousin Robbie's getting married, I'm his best man. The wedding's tomorrow and then I have to get back to work. I thought I'd stop by and see if you were around, grab some lunch if you're free."

"I have lunch plans with Maura actually and she's waited past her usual lunch break for me to get done with some case work…but, you're more than welcome to join us if you'd like."

* * *

Lunch was filled with the usual catching up pleasantries. Grant talked about his job and naturally Jane had to fill him in on Hoyt once again sending an accomplice after her and the shooting of course. An awkward lull in the conversation fell.

Grant took his napkin and wiped his mouth, finally mustering the courage he spoke, "So, Jane, are you seeing anyone?"

She nearly choked on a sip of water as Maura gave her a playful kick under the booth.

Jane put the sandwich down she was about to take a bite of, "Umm, yes, actually I am."

"Oh" Grant nodded, a slight look of disappointment on his face, "That's great, he's…very lucky to have you."

Maura couldn't resist, "Yes, _**she**_ is" she replied looking up at Grant, a mischievous smile on her face.

Jane snorted under her breath, looking at Maura and then to Grant, a completely dumbfounded look smeared across his face. His eyes got wide, as he looked from Maura to Jane, back to Maura and then Jane again.

He pointed at Maura, "Really?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, we started seeing each other after the shooting."

Grant laughed slightly, "So, I mean, you're not like, really serious."

Jane straightened up, "I'm not sure I follow you."

"I mean, Jane…you're not gay," more nervous laughter, "Sure you've had some rough luck…but…really?"

Maura shifted uncomfortably but was stilled by Jane seeking out her hand under the table.

"Yeah, really." Jane reached for her wallet and tossed some cash on the table as she slid out of the booth still holding Maura's hand.

* * *

Jane closed her eyes and let her head loll back on the sofa as she propped her feet up on the coffee table. The whirring of the ceiling fan provided a soothing background noise, sending the occasional breeze wafting over her skin. Jane felt some of the hair on her arms stand up as the cool air teased over them. She noticed the sofa dip down and then a dainty pair of feet found their way into her lap. Jane smiled but didn't open her eyes. Maura had just showered, so Jane took in a deep breath relishing the intoxicating aroma that was her girlfriend; she loved that smell, flowers and honey. Maura was what peacefulness smelled like. Her hands found one of Maura's feet and began to massage it, eliciting a thankful groan of satisfaction.

Jane gave equal treatment to each foot and then opened her eyes, looking down she ran a finger lightly up the bottom of Maura's foot. Maura giggled as her toes curled inward.

Jane looked at Maura with a raised eyebrow, "Another ticklish spot I see."

Maura glanced up from her book, "Don't get any ideas."

For once Maura was wearing shorts rather than her usual silk pajama pants, Jane took the opportunity to let her hands continue their massage efforts up her calves, she watched Maura reading as she did so, "What's the book?"

"It's a play actually, Mourning Becomes Electra by Eugene O'Neill."

"Aren't plays supposed to be seen?" Jane looked skeptical at Maura's choice of reading.

Maura smiled, "Ideally yes, but they can be very rewarding reads as well. Mourning is actually based on the ancient Greek myth of Orestes and is modeled after the Oresteia trilogy by Aeschylus. This particular play because of its length is not often performed…"

A knock at the door interrupted them before Maura could launch into a proper plot summary.

"Ma? What are you doing here?" Jane questioned, more than surprised to find her mother on the other side of the door.

Angela Rizzoli barged into Jane's apartment, visibly flustered. _What the hell?_ Was running through Jane's mind as her mother walked in slung her purse up on the counter and turned, hands on her hips.

"You saw Joey Grant today" Angela said, looking at Jane, one eyebrow raised as if Jane was supposed to divine why she was there and in such a huff.

"Yes, unfortunately…what of it?" Jane looked at her mother.

"You told him about you and Maura."

"Well, yeah, he asked if I was seeing anyone so of course I told him I was. You know I actually think it was you who told him we were seeing each other" Jane said as she glanced over at Maura, still sitting on the sofa.

"Janie, you could have called to warn me!" Angela gestured wildly her impatience with Jane's failure to recognize the "problem" growing.

"Warn you? For what? Ma, I'm confused, why don't you just come on out with it, what's the damn problem?" Jane walked back to the sofa and sat on the arm in order to be closer to Maura.

"Well…Joey told his mother, who of course called up Cynthia Morrison, who just couldn't wait to ring up Edna Bovina, who naturally told Carla Talluci who I'm sure you're aware is a colossal gossip…"

Jane couldn't help it, she started laughing at the mental image of this particular game of South Boston telephone.

"Jane! This is not funny! You know I hadn't told anyone else in the family about your relationship yet…"

"Well gee, Ma! Whose fault is that? If Maura was a Mark I'm sure we wouldn't have made it out of the house that night at dinner without the whole town knowing when we first told you!" Jane put her arm around Maura and lightly squeezed her shoulder.

Angela observed Jane's defensive posture and realized how she must be coming off, "Oh! Jane, Maura, oh my I must sound awful. I, I just wasn't sure what the best way to go about telling the family was and I kept thinking that there would be some perfect time, when I would just know it was right. But, I wanted to have that opportunity or for you to and now Carla Talluci has told your Aunt Sophia and the phone's been ringing off the hook and I just wasn't expecting it tonight is all."

Maura placed a comforting hand on Jane's knee, "Angela, I won't speak for Jane but I understand what you're saying. I haven't even told my parents yet, and if Jane will think back I'm sure she'll remember struggling over the right time to tell you and Frank."

Jane sighed, looking down at Maura and then at her mother, "Well, the cat's out of the Rizzoli family bag now. What did everyone say?"

"I only answered the phone when Sophia called, she didn't say much really. She asked if it was true, I told her it was and that your father and I think Maura is wonderful and that you're happy and that we're happy for you. Then she asked if you would be bringing Maura to Nonna Berta's birthday party this weekend."

"Oh crap, Nonna Berta's 90th birthday, I completely forgot." Jane threw her hand to her head and then looked down at Maura and smiled plaintively, "Want to go to my Nonna's birthday party?"

Maura bit her lip and looked at Angela, "Maybe Angela should assess if there's any major fallout first, I wouldn't want to disrupt your grandmother's party."

"Nonsense!" Angela said, "No one in the family's got a sharper tongue than me, if anyone has a problem with it they can keep it to themselves."

Angela grabbed her purse and keys providing no opportunity for Jane or Maura to respond, "Ok, that's settled then. Janie give your Ma a hug, I'm sorry I barged in here all in a tizzy. Oooh Carla Talluci just gets me sometimes, I'm going to call and give her a piece of my mind tomorrow!"

Jane locked the door behind her mother and then flopped face down over the arm of the sofa and across Maura's lap. "UGH!" she moaned into the sofa cushion. Maura laughed, scratching Jane's lower back that was laid out across her lap. She leaned down and kissed the exposed skin and then rested her cheek on it.

"Why is my family insane?" Jane laughed.

"I think your family's charming" Maura's breath lapped across Jane's back as she spoke sending a shiver up her spine.

"Heh, give it a little more time. What do you think your parents will say?" Jane asked.

"I honestly have no idea…are you sure you still want me to tell them?" Maura tried to force a little laugh out as she said it.

Jane rolled over, sat up and then switched to put her head in Maura's lap. Maura ran her fingers through Jane's hair as Jane intertwined her fingers in Maura's free hand, "Yeah I still think we should tell them." Jane took a deep breath, "Maura, is it going to change anything if they don't approve? With us?"

"No one else's reactions are going to change how I feel about you. I love my parents, even though I never had a family life like you did, I still love them and I want them to approve and I want them to be happy for me like your parents are for you. If they can't give me that I'm sure it will hurt, but I also know that having you by my side will help me deal with that pain."

Jane smiled, looking up at her girlfriend, "I'll always be there for you Maur."

Maura brought Jane's hand to her mouth and kissed the back of her palm, "I know."


	10. A Quiet Strength

Notes: Ok, I totally shed a little tear writing this one, maybe it's hormones, who knows, feel free to tell me I'm a big ol' softie LOL

CH 10: A Quiet Strength

Jane sat at her desk on Friday afternoon trying to will the clock to tick faster. She and Frost had apprehended the suspect on the case they were working that morning, _thank God for the dumb ones_, Jane thought as she wrapped up some paperwork. She looked at the clock again, 3:30pm.

"You know, checking the clock every 30 seconds isn't going to make 5 o'clock roll around any faster" Frost jabbed from his desk where he was leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the edge, "You and the Doc got hot plans for tonight or something?"

Jane shot Frost an icy glare, "First of all, any 'hot' plans Maura and I ever have you'll never be privy to."

Korsak laughed as he was eavesdropping on the exchange.

"My Nonna's 90th birthday is tomorrow I've got to go find her a birthday present and pick up some stuff at the grocery store to make a dish to pass, Ma wouldn't pick up my slack this time. I haven't the slightest damn idea what to make."

"Just pick up something pre-made" Korsak suggested.

"Hi Korsak, Jane Rizzoli, nice to meet you. As if walking in with Maura might not give my Nonna a coronary you suggest I bring a pre-made dish? Then not only will Nonna croak right then and there but I'll need medical attention for the whack upside the head Ma will give me" Jane laughed and shook her head as she pictured the scenario.

* * *

Five o'clock had finally rolled around and Jane had practically left the doors swinging on their hinges as she beat a hasty retreat, though not before texting to make sure Maura was going to be at her apartment when she got done running her errands for the birthday party.

The present shopping part was easy. Jane had always had her Nonna figured out. _Nonna's 89 Ma, not dead_, she had said last year when her mother had discovered the real part of Nonna's present from Jane was a small bottle of cognac Jane had wrapped in a scarf as a ruse. Nonna had smiled and winked at Jane when she unearthed the booze. Jane had taken the chastisement from her mother and aunt and when the family had finally dispersed to dive into the cake Nonna had taken her by the arm, _Vieni Janie, come, let's have a nip. _Jane laughed under her breath as she recalled last year's party and how she was once again standing in the liquor store, this time selecting small mini-bottles of Nonna's favorite indulgences to tuck discreetly into the fingers of the thick winter gloves she had purchased as "her gift."

The grocery shopping part was another story. Jane wandered aimlessly around the market for what seemed like an eternity and all she had to show for her efforts was a six-pack of MGD64. _Ok, think, what can you make to feed a herd of Italians that won't kill anyone and be just passable enough not to get you smacked in the head. _ A light bulb went off, _Antipasto! Everybody will like it; I don't have to cook anything so chances of poisoning anyone are minimal._ In the fine cheese section she selected the requisite Mozzarella and Provolone, then also some Gouda, and a rosemary coated Manchego, yes, being with Maura had definitely taught her a few things. Next, some salami, prosciutto, smoked salmon and of course diced cantaloupe. To round it out a trip to the olive bar for an assortment of plain and stuffed varieties, peppers and artichokes.

* * *

Jane lugged her work bag and the grocery sacks up to her apartment, she was beat and just wanted to pop open a beer and curl up on the sofa with Maura for a quiet evening to reenergize before the party the next day, whether her relationship with Maura was well received or not family gatherings were guaranteed to be exhausting.

The apartment smelled like heaven. Jane stopped just inside the doorway closed her eyes and inhaled as deeply as her lungs would allow.

"Ahhhhh…" she exhaled loudly, a satisfied smile creeping onto her face.

Maura was in the kitchen and giggled at Jane's reaction. Jane eyed her girlfriend as she made her way over; Maura was standing behind the counter, her hair loosely pulled back in a ponytail she had donned the Red Sox shirt Jane had slept in the night before and a weathered pair of Jane's knit pajama pants.

"Oh my God Maur, it smells amazing in here…" Jane set to immediately putting the antipasto ingredients in the fridge.

"I suspected you might, what is the colloquialism, 'chicken out' of actually preparing a dish that required more than rote assembly so I'm making Tiramisu to take to your grandmother's party. I hope that's not too trite a dish, Italian cuisine isn't exactly part of my usual repertoire. And I've had the strangest carb craving all day so I whipped up a tuna casserole for us for dinner, it's in the oven."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and placed a deep kiss on her neck, "I could not love you more than I do right now" she said with an air of humor.

"What did you get to take?"

"Ingredients to throw together an antipasto." They both laughed at Jane's predictability.

* * *

Angela had instructed Jane to arrive at the party about 15 minutes or so late, while her mother hadn't said why Jane knew that Angela intended to read the riot act to anyone who might be pondering a negative word regarding her and Maura. She was still nervous though, that there might be more reactions like Tommy had displayed.

Laughter and a multitude of clashing conversations could be heard several feet from Aunt Sophia's front door. The sense of family and camaraderie that was evident from that alone made Maura smile.

They walked into the house and a stark silence fell over Angela's clan as all eyes were trained on them. Maura was suddenly extremely grateful she had decided to wear her hair down as she felt her ears burning and was sure they had flushed a deep shade of crimson.

Angela bolted up from the sofa and towards Jane giving both her and Maura a hug. Some conversations restarted; there were a few smiles and tentative waves, which Jane acknowledged.

Frankie also approached them and gave Maura a hug, "Welcome to the jungle" he whispered in her ear with a joking smile.

Angela led them to the kitchen, "So, what did you bring?" She looked at Jane, skeptically giving the foil wrapped platter in her hands the once over.

"Have a little faith Ma, I put together an antipasto, and Maura made tiramisu."

"Jane! You made Maura cook for your Nonna's birthday? That's shameful!" she huffed.

Maura laughed, "Angela, I didn't mind, I like cooking and trying out new recipes. I hope it came out well," she said as she removed the dessert from the soft sided cooler she was carrying.

Jane's Aunt Sophia joined them in the kitchen. Sophia was three years older than Angela, and where Angela was jovial, talkative, warm and inviting – a true extrovert, Sophia was distinctly the opposite. Angela thought she had the sharpest tongue, because it was always moving but Sophia had a dark and brooding demeanor, an almost acerbic character that required few words to hammer home the steeliest of criticisms. She surveyed the spread that had grown on the counter and then turned to face Jane and Maura while Angela was waist deep in the fridge making room for Maura's tiramisu.

Her eyes, black holes, entirely unreadable, flashed from Jane to Maura and gave her a slow and uncomfortably probative inspection. _Expensive_, she ascertained when her eyes finally settled on the very tip of Maura's designer shoes.

Thin lips strained into a half smile, "Dear, you shouldn't have gone to such trouble, perhaps Jane didn't tell you, our family affairs are very casual." Had the words been liquid the meaning was like oil, it sat noticeably on top of the actual comment. Sophia judged Maura's appearance as a flaunting of her wealth; yet, she cared not for her sister's satisfaction that Jane was dating a doctor since that doctor was after all, a woman.

Maura wasn't one to generally feel uncomfortable with her appearance; she was used to being what most referred to as "overdressed." But her style was hers, she owned it, it comforted her in a manner of speaking through her appreciation of the nuances of fashion; it was like wearing art, a daily avowal of the awe she felt at the expansiveness of human creativity. But, Sophia's caustic gaze stripped her bare; she felt exposed and self-conscious in a way that was directly attributable to the source of judgment being a member of Jane's family.

"Maura always dresses very nice, and she always looks lovely!" Angela countered as she emerged from the depths of fridge reorganization, "It's refreshing to see a young woman care and put effort into her appearance." Angela smiled and gave Maura a supportive wink.

"Hmm" was Sophia's reply as she once again trained her eyes on Jane, "I haven't told your Nonna about…this. Let's allow her to enjoy her birthday shall we? At her age we want to keep everything positive."

Sophia made her way back to the living room, more than an air of satisfaction in her step that she had properly conveyed her feelings with the just the right amount of thinly veiled distaste.

"Don't worry, not everyone in the family is like Sophia," Angela offered as she also went to rejoin the gathering.

"Hey…" Jane said, reaching for Maura's hand she was surprised to make contact with a warm and sweaty palm, "…Maura, are you ok?"

Maura squeezed her hand, "Yeah…she's…very different from your mother."

"Don't give my Aunt the satisfaction of getting under your skin, hell, half the family think she's a bitch and avoid her whenever possible." Jane moved in closer and placed her hand on Maura's cheek as she kissed her forehead, "And Ma's right, you do always look lovely."

* * *

Maura quite liked Jane's cousin Vinny, he had introduced himself when they returned to the living room offering Maura his seat as all other available seating space was occupied. Jane had immediately started teasing Vinny about law school and whether he had been down to Ala-fuckin-bama recently. Maura was confused until Jane explained it was a running joke they had because of a movie called "My Cousin Vinny."

"Hey, I came first," Vinny asserted.

Jane was sitting on the arm of the chair and laughed as she leaned down, half-whispering to Maura, "Vinny's my favorite cousin, but don't tell him I said that, it'll go to his head."

"Ah, Janie, I'm everyone's favorite…" Vinny quipped as he snagged Jane in a headlock; they play-tussled for a moment until Angela and her brother Robert exasperated in near unison, "Hey! No rough-housing!"

"Ok Vinny, gimme the low-down here…" Jane said nodding her head towards Maura, "…what kinda mine field are we walking through?"

Vinny held up his finger and ran over to a cooler that was sitting discreetly in the corner and grabbed three beers; he passed one to Jane and Maura as he took a seat on the other arm of the chair. The location of the cooler revealed, Frankie retrieved a beer and he and Vinny's sister Christina joined them.

"Ok, ok, so here's what went down…" Vinny started.

"Wait, wait, Maura's not going to know who we're talking about, so…hold that thought," Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulder and leaned in, "Ok, Maur…Nonna Berta, obviously, Ma, Aunt Sophia who you've already had the pleasure is Ma's older sister. Uncle Phillip is Sophia's husband, they have four boys, Carlo…Anthony…Edward and Nick, all married except Nick, the wives, we call them the hens. The various and sundry rugrats belong to them. Ma's brother, uncle Rob that's Vinny and Maria's dad, their Ma Cora, Maria's husband John, no kids, Vinny and Frankie get to hold it down for the singles now…" that earned Jane a jab from both Vinny and Frankie.

Maura held her finger in the air as she tried to recount the connections Jane had just laid out.

"Got it?" Jane asked.

Maura scanned the room and looked up, "No, I'm going to need some kind of chart."

The little group chuckled.

Vinny continued, "Ok, so…as I understand it Carla Talluci…"

"What a cow" Maria interjected.

"…Carla calls up Aunt Sophia, who rang up my Pop before calling your Ma. Aunt Sophia was…"

"Oh, no need to tell us, we got that quiet fury in the kitchen a few moments ago…" Jane glanced towards her aunt who was now playing the consummate hostess filling wine glasses.

"…yeah, Aunt Sophia was, well Aunt Sophia. You know how competitive she and your Ma are, this is a big victory gloat for her. Anyway, our Pop, well, I think he was surprised, but he don't say much you know but he called us up and said 'apparently your cousin Jane's gay, your Aunt Sophia's having a mini-breakdown that it's going to ruin Nonna's birthday party so don't poke the bear.' But, me being your favorite cousin and all, and Maria being your second favorite…" Vinny paused to wink at his sister, "…makes no difference to us Jane as long as you're happy. So, Carlo and Anthony had some asshole comments when we got here, but I told 'em to shove it. I think that's all I know."

Jane gave Vinny a fistbump, "Thanks cuz."

"So, where Tommy?" Maria inquired.

"Probably passed out under a bar, it is after noon," Frankie joked.

"Yeah, Tommy didn't take my little disclosure so well, he was trying to put his hands on Maura one night and he called me a dyke and made some other comments so I punched him the mouth. He's been steering clear of me since then."

Vinny glanced down at Maura's barely touched beer, "Gee Janie, I thought I was liking your girl, but…she's not a drinker?"

Jane laughed, "Oh, Maura's not big on beer."

"Oh, no it's fine, I've just been trying to put all the names and faces together; I actually forgot I was holding it…" Maura was suddenly concerned she might have offended Vinny.

"Damn, Jane, why didn't you say so." Vinny popped up and returned with a glass of Chianti, lifting the beer out of Maura's hand, he took a swig of it and handed her the wine instead.

Maura smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Conversation was noticeably quieter after copious amounts of food had been consumed from the dinner spread. The men had retired to the den to locate a sporting event while Angela, Sophia, Maria and the other women set to work on cleaning up the kitchen, dining room and packing up the leftovers. Jane led Maura back to the living room for a moment of respite from the family madness.

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura as they collapsed onto the sofa, "Still think my family is charming?"

Maura laughed under her breath as she let her head ease down onto Jane's shoulder, "Mmhmm, most of them."

"Well, Aunt Sophia wasn't too put out I guess, she did have two servings of your Tiramisu."

Maura's hand came to rest on Jane's thigh with a light squeeze, "It did turn out very well if I may say so myself."

Nonna Berta appeared from behind them and Maura quickly raised her head and withdrew her hand. Jane however, made no move to disentangle her arm from around Maura's back.

"Vieni con me," Nonna beckoned for Jane and Maura to follow her, which they did, back to Nonna's bedroom where she pulled the gloves Jane had given her from their box with a mischievous smile. From a little china cabinet in the room she removed three small aperitif glasses and filled them with the Frangelico Jane had stuffed into the glove fingers.

Nonna raised her glass, and her eyebrows as much as her wrinkles would allow in order to indicate Jane and Maura should do the same, "To…not being dead yet."

Jane and Maura both smiled as they took a sip.

"Your Mama and Sophia, they must think me senile, or perhaps blind and deaf…" she leaned in closer turning her attention to Maura, her once brown eyes had greyed with age but still sparkled with a vivacity that was undeniable, "…I assure you, I am none of the three. Particularly, I see…" she pointed to her eyes, "…and hear…" she pointed to her ears, "…just fine." She winked at Jane, who looked at Maura with a thankful smile. Jane took Maura's hand and laced their fingers together.

Nonna looked down at the gesture and then back up at her granddaughter, "That's better."

The elderly woman shuffled over to her dresser and turned to look at Jane again, "You have always been unique, and true to who you are, don't let anyone stop you from that now." Nonna pulled something from a jewelry box and shuffled back over to Jane and Maura, she smiled placing an arthritic finger under Maura's chin, "And this one is very beautiful, and smart…I can tell these things…you have a quiet and sincere strength, it gives her stillness out of chaos…" Nonna motioned to Jane as she said it, "…I don't think you know it, but Nonna knows, and Janie knows, but this one's proud, she probably hasn't told you that yet." Nonna winked as Maura fought the tears that were welling up behind her eyes.

Out of Nonna's raised hand two gold saint medals on delicate gold chains dropped and hung, "St. Valentine of Rome, patron saint of love, a gift from my sister to me and my late husband on my wedding day, and now, my gift to you."

"Oh…no, I couldn't possibly…" Maura started to protest.

"Shh shh shh, eh! No argue. You do not walk into this lion's den today if you do not love her, and her, her I know, and I've met the boyfriends, I tell you another secret…" this time Nonna Berta leaned in so that only Maura could hear, "…you're the only one she's ever loved."

Maura's hazel eyes locked with Nonna Berta's as they both smiled in a moment of shared understanding; Maura reached up and held her hair aside so Nonna could fasten the chain around her neck. She held the medallion in her weathered hands, to look at it one last time before she gingerly pulled the front of Maura's dress forward just enough to drop the medal down out of sight.

"And you…" she motioned for Jane to lean down so she could adorn her with the medal's partner.

* * *

"What did she whisper to you?" Jane asked with curiosity on their ride home.

Maura smiled as she rubbed her thumb over the medallion hanging around her neck, "Something you'll tell me when you're ready."

Jane raised a skeptical eyebrow as she smiled, "Maura, I know you're not religious, it won't offend me if you don't want to wear that," she said as she observed Maura fingering the medal.

Maura looked down at the piece of jewelry between her finger, "It's the most meaningful gift anyone's ever given me, I'll cherish it always."


	11. A Mother's Touch

**Notes:** Thank you to everyone for all of the comments! You all are awesome. So I've been working up to this moment for awhile now, this chapter is a bit lengthy but I look forward to your thoughts!

**CH 11: A Mother's Touch**

Everything was dark. It was amazing how in the absence of sight the other senses picked up the long unnoticed nuances of a familiar environment. The ceiling fan makes a rhythmic clicking at a certain speed and higher, most likely from a loose mounting screw. The second hand of the antique clock on the wall ticks quite audibly. There's a tree branch outside the bedroom window that needs to be trimmed back, it scratches the side of the house when a strong enough breeze blows.

Maura's eyes were squeezed shut, there was no point trying to open them what with the dark black fabric tied around her face. The sensation of her long eyelashes fighting the restriction created an almost unbearable itch that activated nerves across her face.

"Mmm" she whimpered, the pace of her breathing quickening.

Her head rolled from side to side momentarily until her dewy forehead pressed into her upper arm, she tried to satiate the itch under the blindfold by rubbing it against the only thing within reach, to very little avail.

She flexed her fingers; they were starting to lose feeling from being tethered over her head. She strained once more futilely against them before her fingers relaxed and again wrested on the cool steel of the cuff on the opposite wrist.

It felt like the hands roving across her body were coming from all directions, caressing, squeezing, occasionally short nails dug in and sent a shot of heat through her body.

"Hssssssttt," she breathed in sharply sucking air through her clamped jaw as the warm tongue that had been teasing her nipple was unexpectedly replaced by teeth. Her back arched and her hips bucked underneath the body that she couldn't see. She spread her legs and felt that body fall down between them.

"Lower…please…lower," she pleaded, her whole body felt like it was on fire, the throbbing in her core almost unbearable.

The body on top started to slink south. She felt hands slide excruciatingly slow from her breasts, down over her ribs, across her stomach, to her hips, then down the outside of her thighs, up the inside of her thighs, moving closer to…

The contact was gone. She pulled frantically against the restraints, the stark loss of sensation; this new type of tease only made her ache even more.

"You're…cruel…" she whimpered pathetically.

A sultry chuckle broke the silence. She felt shifting on the bed and then a lightly blown breath of air tickled from the inside of her knee, down her inner thigh and across her wet center.

"Mmmm," she moaned again as her toes curled into the bed, "Please."

The hot mouth that consumed her sex was electrifying, "Jesus!" she shouted out eliciting another throaty chuckle from the form between her legs.

A more than adept tongue stroked and massaged her clit, thrusting in and out every few down strokes. Maura rolled her hips involuntarily.

"There…there…" she instructed through ragged breaths.

Then, her phone started ringing.

"Dammit…Jane…phone…"

"Leave it."

"Mmm, oh God, mmm…it's my mother…" She was so close; she wanted Jane to finish.

"Missed…her…call…twice today already."

"Call her back," Jane said gruffly once again plunging her tongue into Maura's center.

"Mmmm! Just…Gimme…the phone!" Jane's teeth raked across Maura's clit and the sensation along with the stress over the phone caused her body to jerk wildly sending her knee crashing into the side of Jane's face.

"OW! Oww…mmm…you may me bigh mah tongue," Jane whimpered reaching for the phone, turning it on and holding it to her girlfriend's ear. She collapsed down on top of Maura, thoroughly irritated at the interruption.

"Hello" Maura said breathlessly.

"Hi Mom…oh, I was…exercising," it wasn't a lie; intercourse, especially with Jane was most definitely a workout.

"Yes…sorry I missed your calls earlier I got caught up in a case. Thursday night for dinner? That sounds fine. At your place? Well, I was hoping to cook. Oh, ok, well I'll send the ingredient list over and we'll have it ready when you and Dad get home. Oh, Jane that I've mentioned before, yes from the picture in the paper, she'll be joining us. See you Thursday night."

"Sorry, we'll be cooking at my parents' house Thursday night while they're at a board meeting at the Club…ok…where were we?"

Jane hoisted herself up straddling her still bound and blindfolded girlfriend, "Where were we? You just kicked me in the head! I have half a mind to go take a shower and leave you here."

"You wouldn't…"

Jane delicately slipped the blindfold off making sure none of Maura's hair was tangled in it and then released the cuffs. She massaged each wrist to help the blood flow return and then slid the gym wristbands off that had protected Maura's delicate skin from abrasion. Leaning down, she pressed their lips together, her tongue sliding easily into Maura's expectant mouth. The heat between them reignited almost immediately.

Jane broke the kiss, her lips hovering right above Maura's, "No, of course I wouldn't."

* * *

"I assume you'll be wanting me in a dress so, black dress or blue dress?" Jane hollered from Maura's closet where she had hung her garment bag.

Maura stepped into the closet, her lips pressed together as she made sure the lipgloss she had just applied was well distributed, "I bought you a new dress to wear."

"Ugh, Maura, either of these would have been fine."

Maura pulled a garment bag off one of the bars, "I know, they're both lovely but, I find shopping very relaxing and I just needed to distract myself and when I saw this on my lunch break I thought you would look beautiful in it."

She pulled the bag up and over the hanger to reveal a deep garnet colored A-line dress with a scoop neck and slightly off the shoulder cap sleeves; a darker reptile skin belt of a complimentary chocolate hue hung around the waist.

"Will the black shoes I brought be ok with it?" Jane asked.

"Absolutely not! But that's why I found a pair of shoes that match the belt almost perfectly." Maura smiled as she presented the dress to Jane.

It wasn't that Jane didn't like dresses, or how she looked in them; but she didn't always feel comfortable in them. It felt for the most part like the dress was wearing her and not the other way around. If she could have her way she'd feel most comfortable in a nice tailored pantsuit for dinner, she wouldn't even fuss about wearing some fancy heels with it. But, it was more important that Maura felt comfortable, and Maura would be more comfortable if she wore a dress. She took the garment with a placating smile.

* * *

"Wow…" Janes eyes widened as she took in the Isles' home, "I thought your house was big but you could fit your house inside this house."

"It's too big really, a great deal of unused space…quite frankly my Mother's taste is a bit ostentatious…" she paused, looking at Jane, "…Am I…like that? I mean, do people think of me like that because I like to dress nicely and have an expensive car?"

Maura's face grew sullen; every little thing was eating away at her self-confidence.

Jane reached out and put her hand on a drooping shoulder, "Hey, I don't know what everyone in the world thinks when they look at you. Quite frankly, I don't care. I don't think you're like that. You may like some nice things, things most people can't afford, but you're generous, you do nice things for your friends, you donate to charities…You're a beautiful person inside and out, that's what I see when I look at you."

Hazel eyes uttered a thank you that lips didn't need to speak.

"Now, let's get in there and make some Osso Bucco," Jane said in her most affected Italian accent, "I have to admit though, I can't recall my mother ever making this dish, we're not really a big veal-purchasing family so don't look at me for any cooking tips." She winked at Maura who smiled as she took Jane's hand and led her to the door.

Judith Isles had laid out the fine china in the formal dining room before she and her husband had departed for the Oakley Country Club. Maura found that all of the ingredients she had requested were purchased; in addition her mother had anticipated what type of cookware might be needed and had it all arranged on the counters of the kitchen. There were even two bottles of wine with a note: _"Maura, I took the liberty of pre-selecting some wine based on the menu. ~Mom"_

Jane looked over her shoulder as Maura read the note.

"She's very particular about her wine…"

"So that's where you get it from," Jane quipped.

Maura laughed, "Very funny, would you like a glass while we cook?"

* * *

They had about two hours to cook while her parents were at the club, but the veal took quite awhile and wasn't ready when Maura heard the sound of her mother's heels clicking across the floor of the foyer. Judith and William Isles soon appeared in the kitchen; Maura didn't have any pictures of her parents at her house and Jane found she was quite surprised at the image of the two of them. Judith was slightly taller than Maura, but rail thin, everything about her was severe looking. She had dark chestnut brown hair though a large chunk in the front had gone completely silver, all of it pulled back in a taut bun. Jane had to catch herself from giggling inappropriately as Judith's demeanor reminded her somewhat of Cruella Deville. She had a sharp face with prominent but refined bone structure, pencil thin lips and piercing blue eyes. Judith and Maura couldn't have looked anymore unrelated.

William Isles was a giant. Jane reckoned he was 6'5 or 6'6 and very fit for a man in his mid-60s. He sported a full head of perfectly coifed silver hair and a deep and booming voice when he spoke. He was of course, like his wife, impeccably dressed. Unlike his wife, William Isles had an inviting presence and a noticeable warmth seemed to emanate from the dusky blue eyes that smiled from behind a dignified pair of glasses.

Jane had always wondered if the distant relationship Maura described with her parents was truly accurate. She watched as Maura went to hug her mother. Judith's "embrace" was to place her hands on Maura's shoulders, lean in slightly and air kiss some distance from Maura's cheek. Her father was much the same, a one armed light squeeze around her shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli that I've mentioned," Maura motioned for Jane to step forward.

Judith eyed the tall detective, "That is a lovely dress."

"Oh, thank you. Maura actually picked it out."

"Yes, Maura does have lovely taste in clothing. She gets that from me of course," Judith replied with a slight smile.

"Speaking of, did you like the dress we had sent from Paris?" Judith moved back towards Maura and began looking over her as if inspecting her appearance.

The mention of the dress brought back the unpleasant memory of the coffee incident in front of the Dive Team and Maura felt a slight flush of embarrassment creeping up her chest at the recollection of it.

"Yes, I liked it very much."

Judith couldn't help but notice the red streaks that started to work their way up Maura's chest towards her neck, "Dear, do you feel alright you're flushing."

Maura moved her hand to her chest and felt the heat radiating, "Yes, it's just, there was an unfortunate incident at work with the dress and the dry cleaner wasn't able to get the stains out…"

"What's that?" Judith said noticing an unusual necklace hanging around her daughter's neck when Maura removed her hand from her chest. She stepped closer and hooked a finger under the St. Valentine's medal around Maura's neck that in her nervous state she had completely forgotten she was wearing while getting dressed earlier.

Maura glanced down, realizing she was still wearing the gift from Nonna, in fact she hadn't taken it off since Nonna had given it to her.

Perplexed blue eyes caught Maura's gaze, "William, I believe our daughter the Agnostic scientist may be Catholic now," she chuckled.

William stepped forward squinting through his glasses at the medal as he said jokingly, "And which patron saint are you petitioning for protection?"

Maura lightly lifted the necklace from her mother's hand, "It's St. Valentine of Rome."

"Ah, St. Valentine…" William said, "…patron saint of…love." The pitch in his voice raised as he said the last word with an air of questioning.

Judith Isles' eyes widened, "Maura, is there something you would like to tell us?"

Jane stepped in closer standing just behind Maura and to the side; Maura glanced towards her thankful for her presence.

"It was a gift."

"From?" Judith was growing more impatient.

"I thought perhaps we could have dinner first and then discuss it," Maura deflected.

"I think perhaps we should discuss it now. Maura, have you met someone? Who is he? Your father and I were so upset when it didn't work out with Garrett, I was starting to think you would be alone forever."

Maura shifted uncomfortably, this wasn't at all how she pictured the evening going. Her heart began to pound and for a moment she was sure she was in imminent danger of hyperventilating and passing out, until she felt the palm of Jane's hand rest lightly on the small of her back. The touch reassured her to go on.

"There is no he. The necklace was a gift from Jane's grandmother…" Maura reached behind her to take Jane's hand and bring it forward where her parents could see their fingers intertwined. "I wanted to have dinner with you tonight to introduce you to Jane, because Jane and I are seeing each other…we're together…Jane's my girlfriend." In the moment Maura couldn't think of what term of status to use, so she just said them all.

Jane squeezed her hand.

"Your…your…what…?" Judith stammered.

"My girlfriend. Jane and I are in love with each other, we've been in a relationship since right after the shooting and I thought it was time to tell you…"

"Since the shooting," Judith's voice was becoming increasingly more agitated, "Well, that explains everything. Don't you understand Maura, you're clearly having some kind of post-traumatic reaction to the shooting and it has resulted in you waking up one morning and all of a sudden thinking you're gay and in love with…with…this cop that you spend so much time with."

Jane fought the urge to step in; she knew that ultimately this was something Maura had to explain.

"I did not just wake up suddenly gay. I know this is confusing for you Mom. Believe me, it has been very confusing for me as well but the shooting has nothing to do with this. It just took the shooting for me to realize that I've been falling in love with Jane since the first day I met her." Maura looked to her father, desperate for some kind of parental ally, but William Isles stood silently deferring to his wife.

"Maura, you've never been particularly good with people, so it's not entirely your fault, but obviously this…woman…has seduced you for your money!"

Jane started to move forward to protest, but Maura tightened her grip on her hand and signaled with her body and a slight shake of her head for Jane to stand down, which she did.

"Mother, I won't even dignify that disgustingly false accusation with a response."

"This is unacceptable!" Judith growled.

A moment of clarity washed over Maura; recognition of the futility of further argument, "I don't owe you an explanation, and I'm not here to ask for your permission…" she stated calmly but firmly.

Maura saw the hand swinging towards her face but couldn't react quickly enough to do anything other than stand awestruck as her mother's hand slapped her squarely and forcefully across her left cheek. She turned immediately to restrain Jane who lurched forward. "Let's go," Maura commanded softly as red finger-shaped welts began to discolor her face.

The walked to the car, Maura's hand clamping down harder on Jane's with every step as if without the contact she wouldn't be able to go on. Once at the car Maura finally turned to look Jane in the face and the swelling emotion she had been trying quell inside the house breached; she fell forward into Jane's arms sobbing.

"Shhh, shhhh," Jane whispered trying to soothe them both. Every ounce of self-control she never knew she possessed had been summoned inside the Isles home. Blowing up, lashing out, that's what Judith Isles would have wanted and it wasn't what Maura needed. So, she had simply stood there, taken it and hoped her presence and a newly assertive quiet confidence gave Maura the strength she needed. Jane maneuvered the car keys out of Maura's still trembling hand and guided her to sit on the passenger's side.

Mirrors and seat adjusted Jane turned the ignition, she paused and looked over at Maura, silent tears still trickling down her face. Jane pulled out her cell phone and shot a quick message before reaching over to run her fingers lightly across Maura's cheek. She pulled her close and kissed where the evidence of the slap still lingered.

"I'm sorry…I should have known…" Maura started to say.

"You listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm so proud of you."

Maura's face wrinkled up as she tried to fight the tears that were once again rolling down her face, "I love you," she managed to squeeze out.

"I love you too, let's get out of here."

* * *

Maura couldn't remember the last time she had cried so much. The emotion, like ocean waves just kept pounding, and with each wave a new tide of tears streaked down her burning face. Lost in the mournful onslaught she didn't even notice at first when Jane stopped the car in front of her parents' house.

"Why are we here?" She looked over at Jane but she was already out of the car and walking towards the passenger door.

"Come on."

Maura began to wipe frantically at her face, "Jane, please just take me home. I really just want to go home."

Jane reached her hand out, "Come on," she said again more forcefully.

"I look terrible, I'm a mess, I don't want your parents to see me like this."

"Maura, do you trust me?"

She looked up at the sincerity in Jane's eyes, "Of course I trust you."

"Then, come on."

Jane opened the door and Angela was on them in a flash. She grabbed Maura, enveloping her. Overwhelmed at first Maura's stiffness relaxed and she buried her face in Angela's neck as another volley of sobs clawed their way out. She wrapped her arms around Angela returning the embrace as soothing hands rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, shhh," Angela whispered in her ear, "You're my daughter now."


	12. Little Miss Sureshot

**Notes:** Thanks again everyone for all the reviews! This is somewhat of a filler chapter but I kind of felt like exploring the day after the dinner disaster with Maura's parents.

**CH 12: Little Miss Sureshot**

Surprisingly, Maura had fallen asleep almost immediately upon crawling into the bed after the dinner nightmare. Sleep didn't come so easily to Jane. The scene from dinner replayed in her head. It wasn't anger she felt as she relived the look on Judith's face and the words that spilled out of her mouth. Rather, it was a profound sadness that swelled in her chest. Maura's face was pressed tightly to her heart; she tightened her embrace around her even more. There was an unexpected feeling of guilt as well. She had taken Angela and Frank's reactions for granted. Tommy, Aunt Sophia, Joey Grant, the Dive Team, their reactions had stung but paled in comparison to watching Maura be rejected by her parents. It occurred to Jane that if her own parents had reacted that way it would have been emotionally unbearable. Out of that came a newfound sense of appreciation for her parents, especially Angela for what she had said to Maura. For all their quirks and eccentricities she had never wanted for feeling loved, as Maura had, never wanted for feeling accepted, as Maura had.

_You're my daughter now…_she heard the words in her head again. Jane kissed the top of Maura's head and flexed her fingers into her back.

"What are you thinking?" Maura mumbled.

Jane brushed a wisp of hair from Maura's face, "That I should tell Ma I love her more often."

* * *

Jane walked into the unit that morning with a coffee cup she could practically swim in.

_Note to self, things to do before I die: swim in giant pool of coffee…or maybe beer._

"Well?" Frost questioned.

"Disaster."

He made a pained face, "Ouch."

"Maura's mom is a piece of work. She freaked out basically, called me a gold digger, slapped Maura across the face…"

"Damn!" Korsak chimed in, "What did you do?"

"Just stood there and held her hand, took it on the chin ya know. It was something she had to handle in that moment and then I got to pick up the broken little pieces afterwards."

"Is the Doc ok?" Frost stood up joining Korsak at Jane's desk.

"She held it together in front of her parents, but as soon as we left she fell apart. She's hurting, but we'll get it through it. You know, I don't think I've ever been more grateful to have the parents I do…"

Korsak placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's Friday, whaddya say we hit the Robber for some drinks and darts tonight, bad after-family-times are always better spent with friends."

* * *

Around lunchtime Frankie popped into the unit, "Hey Janie, you free for lunch?"

Jane checked her watch and then looked up at Frost who waved her on, "Yeah, you know we never ate dinner last night, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, Ma told me about what happened."

They stepped out in the hallway and Jane smiled upon seeing Angela, Frank and Maura all waiting on her and Frankie.

"Your Father and I were out running some errands and we thought we'd take you all out for lunch!"

Jane grabbed Maura's hand and observed she seemed much more present than that morning when a distinct air of detached sadness still hung heavily over her.

"That'd be great, I could eat a cow."

Maura raised an eyebrow, "Highly unlikely, but should you be successful, you'll be sleeping alone tonight."

Frankie guffawed.

"Geez, Maur, where'd you learn to be funny all of a sudden."

Maura chuckled, "Your eclectic sense of humor must be rubbing off on me."

* * *

Red plastic baskets lined with wax paper and piled high with burgers and fries covered the table in front of Jane and family. The fries were fresh and piping hot, little swirls of steam rising off their golden brown skin. The Rizzolis dove in. Maura sat back for a moment, a content smile on her face. She had so desperately wanted her parents to accept her relationship with Jane. So many emotions had raged within her when they left her parents' house, anger – no one had ever struck her before, disappointment – at their reaction, guilt – for putting Jane through her mother's tongue lashing, and a general sadness – why couldn't they love her enough?

But, then Jane had driven her straight to Angela and Frank's house. She hadn't wanted Angela and Frank to see her unraveled. But, most of all she didn't want to resent Jane for having the family she never did, the family she never would. Maura glanced over at Angela, who looked back with a warm smile. There was no resentment.

_This is my family._

"Maur…?" Jane's voice brought her back to reality.

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong with your burger?" Jane asked a little dot of ketchup lingering on the corner of her mouth.

Maura giggled as she reached up and wiped it off with her thumb, "No…I…need a knife."

"Pfft. What for?" Jane looked at her as if she was an alien from another planet.

Maura reevaluated the seemingly colossal sandwich in front of her, "To cut my burger in half."

"Haha…" Frankie chimed in, "Nah, Maura you just gotta grab the bull by the horns!" Frankie demonstrated by clamping his hand around the giant burger, licking his lips and diving in.

Angela rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Maura's knee under the table, "Maura, sweetheart, I pray daily some of your good graces may rub off on these two inadvertent hoodlums I've raised."

Maura wrapped her slender fingers around the burger and became instantly aware of four pairs of eyes fixated on her, "You're going to laugh at me," she stated looking over at Jane.

"I'm going to laugh at you if you cut that burger and eat it with a fork and knife."

* * *

"No, no, no Doc, we have rules! This isn't some fly by night dart game. You have to hold a beer in your free hand." Korsak presented a pint of amber-colored mystery lager to Maura.

"You're teasing me." Maura looked skeptically at Korsak, her hands on her hips.

"Maur, I know you practically have one of those…photogenic memories or whatever…"

"Jane, eidetic, or 'photographic' memory is actually quite a controversial term and is most likely misapplied…"

"Maura! Just think, have you ever seen one of us throw a dart without a beer in our free hand?"

Maura paused, cocked her head as her eyes looked up and to the left, "You know, I can't say as I have." She took the pint in her left hand and the dart in her right and began eyeing the board as she made exaggerated practice throwing motions.

"Oh lord," Frost said.

Jane laughed, covering her mouth with her hand as Maura stopped and looked over at her.

"Have a little faith Jane, darts is all about arc and trajectory. Remember how well I did at bowling!"

"Yeah, but you can't blind anyone with an errant bowling ball…" Jane retorted as Frost, Frankie and Korsak all laughed into their beers.

Maura pursed her lips and turned back to the face the dartboard, she sent the dart flying only to have it ding off the wall and fall to the floor.

"Geez, ok, ok little miss sureshot…" Jane jogged up behind Maura.

"Did Annie Oakley play darts too?" Maura asked, looking over her shoulder at Jane.

"What?"

"Annie Oakley, the famous exhibition shooter that traveled with the Buffalo Bill Wild West show, her nickname was little miss sureshot."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Right, of course…umm, no she didn't play darts, or I don't know if she did or not, anyway just…" Jane removed the beer from Maura's hand and set it on the table. She placed her left hand on Maura's left hip and stepped in close behind her.

"Ok, hold it like this…" Jane manipulated the dart in Maura's hand, "…and elbow at this angle, then a couple of practice motions, slow and easy and as you let it go flick your wrist forward to follow through. Ok?"

Maura smiled, nodded and repeated all of the moves Jane had just led her through. She released the dart and watched it arc into the single segment ring for five points.

"I hit it!"

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's midsection and pulled her even closer, using her face to sweep the sandy brown locks off her shoulder Jane laid a congratulatory kiss on Maura's neck.

"Shots!" Korsak hollered from the bar.

* * *

Jane stood at the bottom of the stairs in her building. She had decided they would spend the night at her place because it was closer to the Robber; but, now as she looked up the flights and then over at her drunk and swaying girlfriend she was thinking it might have been worth the longer drive to go to Maura's house and not have to deal with the stairs. Maura was lilting and only on her feet by Jane's sheer will and death grip around her waist.

"Ok drunky drunkerton, you gotta help me out here, I'm pretty strong but I don't think I can deadlift you up these stairs."

Maura gasped, trying to focus on Jane through half-mast eyes, "Are you calling me fat!" She started to sniffle.

"Oh dear God no, come on, suck it up, puke and rally, whatever you need to do to get up these stairs."

"Puke and rally? I don't know what that means, but it sounds very unpleasant."

Jane couldn't stop the laugh, "Maur, please don't make me laugh right now or we're going to have to sleep here in the hallway."

Maura took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and kicked off her shoes, which Jane leaned down to pick up, "Ok, I'm ready."

By the hardest Jane managed to half-haul Maura up the stairs, at which point Maura was definitely starting to look a little green around the gills.

"Maura? You feeling ok?" Jane asked as she led the teetering woman into the apartment.

"I'm…I'm not feeling so good all of a sudden…" Maura sucked in a quick breath of air as her eyes started to water involuntarily.

"Oh…oh…bathroom! Bathroom!" Jane instructed as she whisked Maura to the porcelain throne as quickly as she could.

A light touch rubbed Maura's back as she gripped the sides of the toilet. Jane strained for the sink to wet a washcloth trying not to lose her grip on Maura's hair. She placed the cool cloth on the back of her girlfriend's neck.

Maura reached up to flush the toilet as she sat up. Kneeling down next to her Jane took the washcloth and dabbed at her mouth before helping her stand up and move to the sink for a glass of water.

"I feel much better now, thank you…oh! Puke and rally! I get it now!"

Jane laughed as she shook her head and set to unbuttoning Maura's blouse, "Come on, let's get you in some pajamas and into bed."

Maura leaned forward wrapping her arms around Jane, she raised up on her toes to lay her head on the slightly out of reach shoulder, "Thank you…for everything these past two days."

Jane smiled, returning the embrace and kissing Maura on the temple.

"Jane?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Promise me something."

"Ok?"

"No more whiskey shots in the future."


	13. Lavender and Chamomile

**Notes:** Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying my little universe. You might have guessed I'm working up to something again…

**CH 13: Lavender and Chamomile**

_The whole city's gone batshit crazy_. That's what Jane had said the morning of their ninth day in a row with no break. A spate of violent but unrelated murders in a week when several of the homicide detectives were out with the flu left the unit shorthanded and working virtually around the clock and Maura elbow deep in body after body.

Maura woke up on the tenth morning alone in her own bed. She had finished the autopsies and sent off all trace, projectile and biological samples for analysis. The assistant Medical Examiner could handle any other cases that came in for the next few days. Jane, however, was still burning the candle at both ends. Maura reached out and placed her hand in the empty space that normally would be occupied by the lanky brunette. Since they had begun their relationship very few nights had been spent alone. A few late night cases saw Jane either crash at the precinct or go back to her apartment instead of Maura's house; Maura had attended one weekend conference. Other than that they had worked out a steady rotation back and forth between their residences.

The sun was just coming up and while Maura was still fairly exhausted and in need of more sleep she missed Jane; the week's unusual case load having restricted their time together to primarily professional interaction. A text from Jane on her phone indicated she had gone to her apartment only three hours ago to grab a couple of hours of sleep before heading back to the precinct. Maura crawled sluggishly out of bed and got dressed.

Joe Friday danced happily around Maura's feet as she entered Jane's apartment and then ran promptly to the kitchen calling Maura's attention to the empty food and water bowl. The little dog fed and watered Maura made her way back to the bedroom. Jane was sprawled out on the bed face down, still wearing all of her clothes shoes included and one arm hanging off the side, knuckles resting on the floor. Maura sat down on the edge of the mattress and ran her fingers through the unkempt brown waves that Jane clearly had not taken a brush to in days. Despite the lightness of her touch Jane snapped awake, launching onto her side to check out the source of the unexpected touch.

"Dammit Maura! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Jane wiped at her eyes noticing the sunlight streaming in the window. "Shit, what time is it?"

"Almost 8am."

Jane sat up, the vertebrae in her neck popping loudly as she flexed it. "Ugh, I need to get back to the station."

Maura handed Jane a large coffee and a breakfast sandwich, "Drink and eat first."

"Oh my God, Maur, you're the best. I can't even remember when I ate last." Jane leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Maura's lips before taking a long drag of the coffee and diving into the sandwich.

"Careful Jane! If you eat that fast you'll give yourself indigestion!"

"Thanks Ma," Jane said with more than an overt tone of sarcasm.

"When are you going to be able to take some days off?" Maura switched positions in order to massage Jane's neck and shoulders.

"Hopefully after today. We've got some leads to follow up on and a few more statements to take on the last case that came in. Crowe swears he's going to be well enough to come back to work tomorrow. Of course, none of that helps the fact that I was supposed to take Nonna to some special bonsai tree exhibit at Arnold Arboretum today…"

"Can someone else take her?"

"Everyone's working, except for Ma of course, but Nonna doesn't like Ma to take her because she says Ma talks to much…" Jane laughed.

"I haven't been to Arnold Arboretum in quite a while, why don't I take her?"

* * *

The fall chill meant the Larz Anderon Bonsai Collection at Arnold Arboretum of Harvard University would be going into winter cold storage soon. Thus, the Fall Contemplations Exhibit would be the last chance to see the trees until they reemerged in April when the weather broke.

Maura placed a guiding hand under Nonna's arm and they perused the exhibit as the elderly woman's pace would allow.

"We had beautiful gardens in Italy. I would spend hours in them as a young girl. Many were destroyed in the war of course. Such an ugly time. You grew used to death, destruction; I remember one day shortly before the war ended the fighting had finally seemed to move safely away. I ran out to one of my favorite places, a little community garden that everyone contributed to. Bellissima! But it was torched, everything burned, dead, uprooted. I fell to my knees and cried, like I had not cried for any person. Looking back it was silly to cry over that, but then, it represented all of the waste, unnecessary loss…"

"We take so much for granted," Maura said looking at Nonna with an affectionate smile. "I took it for granted that Jane would always be there and that I had all the time in the world to come to terms with my feelings for her…and then she was almost gone and I nearly missed out on all of this."

"And you'll never make that mistake again."

Maura smiled, "No, I won't."

"But, right now you feel like you're being taken for granted." Nonna stopped her forward shuffle and smiled at the surprised look on Maura's face, "I told you before, Nonna knows things. And Janie might have mentioned the dinner with your parents."

Nonna moved to sit on a bench in the garden, clasping Maura's hand between hers, "That's the funny thing about loved ones. They're very easy to take for granted, we assume they will always be there or that they will always be and do what we expect them to. You know what else I know about family? They usually come around in the end."

A light breeze ruffled Maura's hair, which hung loosely around her shoulders as she paused closing her eyes. "I hope so."

"Mia nipote, if they do not it is their loss," Nonna reached up taking Maura's chin and turning her face to look directly into her eyes, "either way, you are our gain."

* * *

Jane was on her way back to the apartment.

Maura ran her hand under the faucet in the tub to check the temperature. _Perfect._ She drizzled some lavender scented bath oil in the water as she inhaled the scent of the fresh chamomile flowers she had placed in a muslin bath bag to hang under the stream.

_Candles. Lit. Red wine, two glasses, check. Lights dimmed. Everything is ready._

The door to the apartment creaked open causing Maura to grin. She took a moment to finish making sure everything in the bathroom was perfect and in order before she exited to find Jane already in the bedroom. The lanky frame of the brunette was sitting on the edge of the bed, slumped over at the shoulders trying in vain to reach all the way down to remove her boots.

Jane looked up when Maura entered the room, "I feel like I've just run a marathon…no, actually, I feel worse than when we ran the marathon."

"I have just the thing for that," Maura said kneeling down in front of Jane to remove first her shoes, then her socks. She stood and lifted Jane's shirt up and over her head and then pulled her to her feet so she could undo her belt and allow the wrinkled and days old coffee stained pants to drop to the ground.

Jane stepped out of the pants, "Maur, we can do this as long as you don't mind if I'm asleep during it."

Maura glanced at Jane with an air of exasperation, "Give me a little credit Jane, I would never expect sex in your current state of exhaustion." She grabbed Jane's hand and led her to the bathroom.

A moan of pleasure burst its way out of Jane's throat when she glimpsed the hot bath and the bottle of wine. Eyes closed, a smile crept onto her face as she inhaled the various floral aromas that were wafting around the dimly lit room. Jane unhooked her bra and removed her underwear and turned to find Maura had already shed her silk robe.

"Mmmm, this is perfect," Jane purred into Maura's mouth between thankful and appreciative kisses. "Are you sure you want to join me? I'm pretty stank."

Maura couldn't help but laugh, "And the moment was so romantic until now…"

They stepped in the tub, Maura behind Jane.

"I take it back, you may definitely be getting some tonight," Jane remarked as she eased down into the water. Maura's hands immediately found their way to her neck and shoulders and began deftly working the days of tension out of the strained muscles.

"Oh…so much better." Jane straightened up and accepted the glass of wine Maura offered her. Soon, delicate hands wrapped around her and pulled her backwards. Jane wiggled and shifted in order to nestle herself comfortably into Maura's body. Eyes shut, she smiled as Maura's hands caressed across her abdomen, chest and shoulders. It was then she noticed the faint music, a voice, deep, rich and mournful paired against light and airy instrumentation barely broke the silence in an unidentifiable language.

Jane exhaled, relaxing even further her head came to rest against Maura's jaw line. "I like this music, what is it?"

Comforting arms tightened around Jane as Maura's lips found their way to her love's temple, "Lisa Gerrard, she's a dramatic contralto and sings primarily in an idioglossia…"

"Maur…"

"Hmm?"

"More wine…less google."

* * *

Dead to the world was a more than apt description of how Jane and Maura slept that night. When Jane's eyes finally fluttered open the clock on the bedside table read 10:34am. The aura of lavender and chamomile still lingered in the air. A light breath danced across the back of her neck. Jane rolled over and brushed the loose hair out of Maura's face before pressing their lips together. Still asleep Maura's lips nonetheless reacted as trained and parted. The sensation of Jane's warm tongue grazing her lips and sliding into her mouth woke her up.

Hazel eyes flashed open only briefly in order to confirm the source of the sensation before closing again and reciprocating the wake-up gesture. Her hands mapped the same silky skin of Jane's back they had catalogued hundreds of times before. The vertebrae of her spine, the point of her scapula, her musculature, the exit wound from the shooting…her fingers lingered there, exalting it.

"Good morning," Maura whispered.

"Good morning." Jane sat up stretching her arms above her head. She looked down at Maura, bare-breasted, and smiled, "God you're beautiful." Leaning down she devoured Maura's lips again before reluctantly breaking off the kiss. "I would stay here with you like this all day, but, I have one errand I need to run…"

Maura whined in protest. "Can't it wait?"

"Nope. But I shouldn't be long. And after this week, whaddya say we go out tonight? A movie…" she kissed Maura's forehead, "…dinner, somewhere, your choice…" she kissed Maura's lips, "…maybe a nightcap at some trendy little bar."

* * *

Jane strolled through the familiar quad of BCU. She remembered touring the campus with her parents when she was a teenager; the comments whispered between them about how nice the campus was and how much it would cost. Jane didn't regret not having gone to BCU though, she had exactly what she wanted and everything she needed, a quirky and sometimes crazy but always supportive family, a job she enjoyed and that gave her life meaning and now a beautiful, smart and caring partner that filled a void she had imposed on herself for far too long.

Fairfield Hall. _Oh, the irony_, she thought looking up at the lettering emblazoned across the doorway of the academic building she stopped in front of. Slowly and methodically she climbed the stairs to the fifth floor and made her way to the wing that housed the faculty offices. The door to office 526 was slightly ajar.

_Dr. William H. Isles, PhD_

_Professor Emeritus _

Jane stared at the engraving on the bronze door placard. Nervously she brought her hand to her mouth, pausing, taking one final deep breath of the airy notes of bath oil from the previous night, which served as reminder of why she was there.

She knocked on the door.


	14. Sine Qua Non

**Notes:** Ok, ok, I apologize for the evil cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. Hope this one was worth it ;) Once again, if there are anymore relationships you as the readers would like to see explored in this series drop me a line and let me know, I think this one may be drawing to an end unless I'm struck with a plethora of more ideas.

**CH 14: Sine Qua Non***

"Come in." The deep voice of the elder Dr. Isles rang out.

_You've been through worse Rizzoli. _ Jane opened the door and stepped in, being sure to almost completely close it behind herself.

"Detective." William Isles stood; Jane thought she detected almost a faint smile.

"Jane, please call me Jane."

He nodded, "Jane, would you care to have a seat?"

She glanced around the office as she took a seat on the worn loveseat William Isles had motioned to. The office was big; she didn't realize faculty offices could be so spacious. She had an image of old stodgy professors in tweed coats, smelling of moth balls in small no-nonsense offices hunched over their desks eating turkey sandwiches with a cup of coffee as the desecrated bones of student papers lay strewn about drenched in the red ink of tattered dreams.

William Isles by appearance was not stodgy and he was casually dressed in some nice slacks and a polo shirt. Organizationally, it was order from chaos; books from floor to ceiling, wall to wall, binders of articles and notes stacked on the desk, on the floor. He had two computers on the desk, a second desk which housed a printer in front of a cork board with a multitude of notes on post-its, scrap paper, even what looked like a few article ideas scrawled on napkins.

William Isles took a seat in a comfy leather chair right across from her. "This is an unexpected visit."

"I found your office hours online, if this is a bad time…"

"No, no not all. Professor Emeritus…" he pointed towards the door, "…essentially means I'm retired, no more teaching responsibility but I still have some research and publishing left in me yet. I get to keep my office, which is a welcome sanctuary at times from my wi…well…it's nice to have your own place to gather your thoughts."

Jane smiled, _so, maybe he recognizes his wife is a bit of a shrew_. "I came because wanted to speak with you, about Maura…about me and Maura, Maura and I…she's always correcting me on that, I can't ever keep it straight…" Jane was nervous and she was babbling. "Anyway, that's not what's important, Maura doesn't know I'm here. But, there are some things that I need to say."

"Can I get you something to drink? A cup of coffee?" William Isles stood and walked over to a coffee pot half hidden behind a row of books. He poured two cups and presented Jane with one though she hadn't actually accepted or declined the offer.

"Thanks." She took a sip.

"Please, go ahead."

Jane took a deep breath before continuing, "You know I thought I had all this planned out in my head and now it's all in a jumble, but, here goes. About dinner that night…I know that was a shock for you and Mrs. Isles. I need you to hear from me that I love your daughter; I love Maura more than anything. In fact, she's the only person I've ever loved like this. And it has nothing to do with her money or your money or anything like that, none of that matters to me, all that matters to me is making her happy and how happy she makes me. When she's hurt, I hurt and right now she's really hurt and so that's why I'm here because even if when I'm done saying this to you, you tell me to get out and never come back I still had to try. I still needed you to hear it from me, what she means to me. I would like to think that maybe there's still a chance we can get to know each other, I wish I could say so that you can see what Maura sees in me but to be perfectly honest sometimes I wonder myself…" Jane shook her head and laughed as she thought about how truthful that feeling was.

William Isles adjusted his glasses, "I think I can tell you what she sees in you."

Jane looked up from the coffee she had momentarily diverted her eyes towards half expecting to get the boot out of the office.

"I see a person that stood in my kitchen without flinching as my daughter made the biggest disclosure of her life to her mother and I. I see a person that took every insult my wife had to throw and didn't budge until her girlfriend was struck. I see a person that stood in my driveway with her arms wrapped around my daughter comforting her. And I see a person that after everything that night was brave enough to come here alone and talk to me."

"To be fair…if I was that brave, I would have gone to see your wife." Jane gave a sly smile.

"There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity," William Isles said with a wink.

"In case it wasn't obvious from just being in our home, image means quite a lot to my wife. Maura has always had quite a knack for confounding her mother in that area. She's always been a little awkward and that's never worked well for all of Judith's great matchmaking aspirations, then she became a doctor only to tell us she wanted to spend her career autopsying dead people. My wife actually said, 'How am I supposed to explain that to the ladies at the club.' As if that should really matter, but it does to Judith. So, you have to understand that in that moment it was yet another instance of confounded expectation. I regret not having said anything there, that night. Especially when I looked out the window after the two of you and saw Maura in tears. I won't lie, this is a surprise for me, but I just want my daughter to be happy and if you're what makes her happy then I'm pretty sure I can find peace with that, as long as you treat her right, protect her. Judith…well, you should know she felt horribly guilty about slapping Maura, I think honestly she was a bit taken aback with her reaction as a whole in retrospect. But, as shallow as it may make her sound, I don't think her reaction was one of disgust or disapproval generally but once again the image. I think she will come around from this; I know she must have seemed cold and heartless to you, but she loves Maura and I know that in her heart she wants Maura to be happy just like I do. She just needs time and the opportunity to see that that's you."

"Can we try again? If it's not too soon I mean, maybe dinner at my place. Maura and I promised a homestyle Italian meal and I'd still like to deliver on that."

William Isles chuckled, "I think we should definitely try again, I'll talk to my wife."

They rose simultaneously and shook hands.

"Jane, I do appreciate you coming by to speak to me."

_One down._

* * *

Jane strolled back into her apartment feeling very accomplished and found a still naked Maura in bed right where she had left her.

"I can't believe you're still in bed," Jane said, stripping down to her underwear and tank top and crawling back under the sheets. She scooted over to Maura wrapping her arms around her.

Maura's hand moved to stroke Jane's cheek, "I can't believe you went to see my father…"

"How…"

"He called. They're coming here for dinner tomorrow night."

"Are you mad?"

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and pressed their lips together, "Not at all." She pulled back and stared into Jane's comforting brown eyes, bringing her hand back around her fingers lightly traced the arc of Jane's eyebrow, then her cheekbone before ghosting across her lips. "What did you say to him?"

"Well, you talked to him didn't you?"

Maura smiled, "He only said that you had just been by to see him, that you had a very nice talk and that he and mom would be over for dinner tomorrow night so that we could all talk in person."

"Even though I complain about them, you know how important my family is to me, Maur. What happened with your parents, I…I just felt like I needed to step up and make some things clear. I don't want you to lose your parents; I know how much that hurt you and I know how I would have felt if that's how my parents would have reacted. My parents knew you before we got together, but your parents never had the same opportunity to know me. I felt like your father needed to hear it from me how much I love you and how much you mean to me. And I thought that if I could get that across to your father then maybe he could see a reason to give me a chance, to give our relationship a chance."

A single tear trickled down Maura's nose; Jane reached out and promptly wiped it away with a flick of her finger. Forehead to forehead, her hand had found its way to entangle itself in Maura's hair, Jane exhaled. "I love you so much, like I've never loved anyone before. I don't think I've ever told you that, but it's true."

Maura smiled, "I know…Nonna said you'd tell me that when you were ready."

Jane chuckled, "I swear…she's frightening sometimes."

* * *

"Janie, are you sure you don't want me to come over and cook it all for you?"

Jane rolled her eyes as Maura muffled a laugh so Angela wouldn't hear her over the speakerphone.

"No Ma, we can do it I just forgot to write down the amounts for the sauce ingredients."

"Why didn't you decide to make the Osso Bucco again?"

"Oh for God's sake Ma! Because we decided to make gnocchi, now time's a ticking are you going to give me the sauce recipe or do I need to send Maura down to the store for some Ragu!"

"Oh Janie, you can't make homemade gnocchi and then pour Ragu over it!"

"I give up." Jane handed Maura the phone and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Maybe we should have done this at your house, I mean we'll barely all fit at my little dining table." Jane paced nervously around the living room of her apartment. "You're sure you don't want me to put on something nicer?"

Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands to still her, "I want you to be comfortable and you look perfectly lovely in your slacks and that blouse. I do love you in Prussian blue it's very flattering for your skin tone." She smiled and pulled Jane forward for a quick kiss right as a knock was heard at the door.

Maura stepped aside to let Jane answer the door.

"Dr. Isles, Mrs. Isles, please come in."

"Jane, nice to see you again," William Isles said with a nod of his head.

"Barolo Cicalo from the Aldo Conterno vineyard in Bussia. Italian wine for an Italian meal." Judith Isles handed the bottle to Jane.

_A peace offering, or is she actually that anal about her wine?_

"Thank you." Jane replied glancing over at Maura.

Judith Isles glanced discriminatingly around the apartment before joining her husband at Maura's motioning to take a seat on the sofa. Jane opened the bottle of wine she and Maura had selected and began pouring 4 glasses.

"We'll start with this and save yours for the meal," Maura offered as she handed each of her parents a glass before taking a seat on the chair. Jane stood, momentarily confused. Her apartment lacked seating, she had expected Maura to join her parents on the sofa leaving the chair for her. Maura sensed her dilemma and lightly patted the wide arm of the chair. Jane sat and instinctively placed her hand on Maura's back for comfort and reassurance. Maura's hand came to rest on Jane's knee. The silence was deafening.

"We're having chicken piccata and homemade gnocchi…Jane's mother's recipe." Maura smiled as she broke the lull.

"It smells delicious," her father offered. Judith Isles nodded in agreement.

"How was the trip to California?" The previous dinner had of course gone awry before Maura got the chance to inquire about her mother's wine purchasing jaunt.

"Oh, just fine. We brought back several lovely vintages. The weather was perfect, it almost made me a little sad to think that winter is just around the corner. The chill in the air is already quite noticeable, I think it has come earlier this year, wouldn't you say William?"

"Hmm, yes I would agree."

Maura smiled, "I took Jane's grandmother to Arnold Arboretum the other day for the Bonsai exhibit before the trees go into storage for the winter, it was quite brisk."

Judith Isles took a sip of her wine and caught Jane's eye, "Ah yes, your grandmother…the necklace…"

Maura and Jane each reached and pulled the matching medals out that were tucked in their respective blouses.

"They were a gift to my grandmother and grandfather from my great aunt on their wedding day." Jane let the necklace slide back down her shirt as she smiled at Maura; Maura held onto hers a moment longer she had found that rubbing it between her fingers had a pacifying effect.

"You're very lucky to still have your grandmother, mine and William's parents all passed away many years ago."

"Jane's Nonna is lovely, she has fascinating stories…" Maura was interrupted by the cooking timer signaling the bread in the oven was ready.

Dinner conversation progressed with relatively banal and uncontroversial topics. When all was finished William and Judith both complimented the meal as Jane and Maura ferried the dishes back to the kitchen.

"Maura, why don't you let me help you clean up," Judith said as she began to rinse the dishes. Jane and William moved to the living room and struck up a conversation.

Maura and her mother stood in silence for a moment, scraping dishes, rinsing them and then placing them in the dishwasher.

"I owe you an apology," Judith set the dish down in the sink she had been rinsing, "I…I can't believe I slapped you, I've never felt so awful about anything in my life."

"Why didn't you call?" Maura looked at her mother, the pain obvious in her eyes.

Judith sighed, "I should have, it's just…this is…very unexpected and then I was afraid it was too late, that I'd already lost you."

"You haven't lost me, but I love Jane and I'm not trying to be rude but I meant it when I said I didn't need your permission or your approval. I want us to still have a relationship, but you have to understand that Jane is a part of my life now and I won't let you speak to her again like you did that night."

Judith Isles nodded and then half-smiled as she laughed, "You remind me of me, when I brought your father to meet my parents for the first time…"

Jane and William's voices were growing louder from the livingroom, apparently Jane had discovered that Maura's father was a bit of a baseball fanatic. Jane trotted into the kitchen, their empty wine glasses in hand.

"Maur, you didn't tell me your father was into baseball!"

William Isles laughed from the sofa, "Finally, my daughter's brought home someone I can talk sports with!"

"You like baseball, Jane?" Judith asked.

Maura jumped in, "Jane is very athletic, she plays on most of the police league teams, she's even gotten the homicide unit to let me join their softball and bowling teams!"

"You…playing sports! Will wonders never cease!" Judith laughed with genuine surprise.

"Mother! I've taken part in sports before," Maura responded with an air of defensiveness.

"Maura, dear, ballet and fencing hardly count as real sports," Judith retorted much to Jane's amusement, as she couldn't stifle the slight snort at the comment.

William Isles recognizing the opportunity that was presenting itself called Maura to join him. Jane filled Judith's glass with the last of the expensive and also very delicious wine she had brought, before uncorking a cheaper backup bottle she had stashed.

"I owe you an apology as well, Jane," Judith Isles started off, "my reaction at dinner that night was atrocious, when I think back on it I'm absolutely mortified. You seem like a very genuine person, this…" Judith motioned towards Jane, "…it's just a very big surprise, it's not what I ever pictured for my daughter and it's hard for me right now, this is very unconventional, but then I guess Maura has always been a bit unconventional…"

They both shared a slight chuckle at Judith's comment.

"Mrs. Isles, I know that I'm not the kind of person you pictured Maura falling in love with, for more reasons than the blatantly obvious. But, I love your daughter. I want you to hear that from me. Our relationship is real; I'm not using her I'm not trying to take advantage of her. I love her, more than anything, and in a way like I've never loved anyone before. And as each day goes by I'm more and more sure that I couldn't possibly love anyone else like I love her. She's changed my life and I can't imagine my life without her. You and Dr. Isles, you're her parents, and family is really important to me. You probably need more time to…umm…process all of this or whatever, but I'm really glad you decided to come tonight so that I could tell you that."

"I appreciate the effort that you've made, in spite of what happened. That does tell me quite a lot about you." Judith motioned for them to leave the kitchen.

Maura rose as her mother and girlfriend entered the living room; she reached out taking Jane's hand in her own and lead them back to the chair so her mother could join her husband on the sofa.

Judith looked at her husband with a faint smile as she took his hand, "Maura, you know your father and I have only ever wanted you to be happy…"

"Can't you see mom, that I am happy? I'm happier than I've ever been."

Judith glanced down at the glass of wine she was holding and then back up to the scene before her, her daughter, fingers intertwined with those of another woman the two of them both squeezed onto a single chair. "Oddly enough, I can, I can see that, as much as when I agreed to come over here tonight I had hoped that I wouldn't. Maura, I think I've still got some coming to terms to deal with here but, I'll try."

William Isles smiled and squeezed his wife's hand.

Maura smiled and breathed the first sigh of relief she'd had all evening, "That's all I…all, we ask for."

* * *

_*** That without which there cannot be**_


	15. Pilgrim's Progress

**Notes:** Ok, thanks everyone for the suggestions you've posted about future chapters, I like this interactive component! I've definitely got some ideas for a few more chapters.

**CH 15: Pilgrim's Progress**

Fall had barreled into Boston leaving a wake of half-naked trees in its path. In only a few weeks November would bleed into December and the first snowfall would come. The thought of it made Jane sick to her stomach. _Fucking snow. _ But that was a thought to come back to in a few weeks' time, right now Jane really wished she'd worn more than a long sleeved t-shirt for the early morning run Maura had talked her into. As they passed a coffee shop Jane ducked inside. It was several businesses past the cafe before Maura realized Jane was no longer with her.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed upon entering the coffee shop and finding her girlfriend standing in line.

"Maur…" Jane whined, "Early…cold…need hot beverage."

Maura laughed as she rolled her eyes and went to secure a booth for them. Jane joined her shortly after, a cappuccino for herself and a chai latte for Maura.

"Thanksgiving is in a couple of weeks," Maura said nonchalantly, blowing some of the steam from her drink.

"Mmm, I love Thanksgiving, food…football…booze. Might be my favorite holiday." Jane continued sipping her coffee until it dawned on her Maura probably had a reason for bringing that up. She looked up to find a pair of intense hazel eyes staring at her. "Oh, obviously you'll be coming to Ma and Pop's with me for Thanksgiving lunch, the whole family will be there. We rotate who hosts, it's Ma and Pop's turn this year."

Maura raised an eyebrow and cocked her head.

Jane was confused, "What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what I usually do for Thanksgiving?"

"Shit, Maura I'm sorry. I didn't even think…You've never mentioned much about holiday traditions I just assumed we'd be going to my parents' house for lunch."

"We've always gone to Thanksgiving dinner at the Club, my parents and I. We can still go to your parents' house for lunch but my mother called the other day to ask if you would be joining us for dinner so she can make the reservation."

A look of terror was plastered across Jane's face, "At…the country club?"

Maura smiled and nodded.

"Dammit."

Maura leaned back against the chair as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

_Wrong response Jane_. "Oh! Sweetie, no, not 'dammit' like I don't want to go, 'dammit' like I'm probably going to be a complete embarrassment and mutilate another fish head at the table or something and your mother will be horrified and oh God she's gonna hate me even more." Jane slammed her head into her arm on the table.

Maura chuckled, "Jane…" she reached out and stroked the dark sweat-slicked hair, "…first of all, my mother doesn't hate you, she's really trying and I think she's been doing quite well and second, the Club serves turkey on Thanksgiving just like everywhere else, I think you can handle that with minimal catastrophe."

Jane lifted her head and rested her chin on her arm, looking at Maura with doe eyes she asked, "Will they have the football game on?"

"I don't think so Jane."

* * *

"Thanksgiving plans Frost?" Korsak asked as he prepped his third cup of coffee of the morning.

"Yeah, going to my mom's, my brothers and their families will be there. You?"

"Nah, I volunteered to work. No wife, no kids, might as well let you guys with actual families have the day."

Frost smiled, "Thanks man, tell ya what, how about I bring some of my mom's cooking by your place when you get off. She makes some mean collards, oooh, I'm tellin' ya."

Korsak chuckled, "Sounds good, I'll have some beer at the house if you wanna stay for a bit, watch the game."

"Yeah, won't be able to hear the game at my mom's for all my brothers' rugrats running around anyway."

"Awww, your very own bromance…" Jane joked from her desk as pencils were lobbed at her from both Korsak and Frost.

"Whose turn to host this year, Janie?" Korsak asked.

"Ma and Pop's."

"When you're done, why don't you and the Doc come over and watch the game with me and Korsak."

"Can't, lunch with my folks and then dinner at the Club with Maura's parents. And after that if I'm not completely incapacitated from the food coma I plan to go home and try to recover with as much booze as possible from the innumerable ways I will probably have embarrassed myself in front of Maura's parents and all of their country club friends."

* * *

Maura began to stir but was thoroughly immobilized by Jane's vice grip around her body. The more she wiggled the tighter Jane's arms constricted around her. A long lanky leg coiled itself around Maura's leg. Lips pressed to Maura's shoulder followed by quiet breaths tickling the tiny hairs on the back of her neck.

"No moving, comfortable just like this," Jane said huskily.

Maura giggled and struggled futilely to disentangle herself from Jane. "I have to get up."

"Why?"

"The Thanksgiving Day Parade comes on in ten minutes."

"You're kidding me, right?" Jane leaned over to engage sincere hazel eyes.

"I watch it every year."

Jane captured Maura's lips softly, rolling her onto her back Jane's hand stroked at the soft skin of Maura's stomach. "That's too bad," she whispered between kisses, which traveled down to Maura's neck, "I was going to show you what I was thankful for today."

"Oh," Maura said, caressing Jane's back with one hand as she guided Jane to straddle her with the other, "Our very own Thanksgiving tradition."

"Mmmhmmm." Jane began to suck vigorously at Maura's neck as she pulled Maura's pajama bottoms down. She paused only long enough to pull Maura's top off and her own clothes before returning to nip and suck at her girlfriend's pulse point again. Strong legs wrapped around Jane's hips and rocked against her.

"God, Jane…" It hadn't taken Jane many lovemaking sessions to figure out that Maura's weakness was her neck. "Jane…" Maura dug her fingernails into the strong tan back of her lover. "Jane!"

Panting and aroused Jane reluctantly released Maura's neck and looked at her questioningly.

Maura was flushed and already glistening with sweat, "On the list of things that might permanently ruin any chance of you having a good relationship with my mother, giving me a hickey on my neck when we have to go to dinner at the Club tonight might rank pretty highly."

Jane started kissing down Maura's body, "Gotcha, hickeys…only in…easy…to cover…places." She kneaded at one of Maura's breasts her mouth hovering near the other, "How about here?" Maura arched her back and wound her hands through Jane's hair as she drew the hardened nipple into her mouth.

"Jane…"

"Hmm…" Jane breathed out between reverent kisses to the crevice between Maura's ample breasts.

"…Come up here, I want to touch you."

Jane slinked up Maura's body and captured her lips again as both of their hands sought out the wet heat of the opposite body. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane again to press them more forcefully inside each other. Jane gasped, her ragged breath rolling in waves over Maura's neck and ear.

"Maura…" Jane huffed, "…faster." She wrapped her free arm under Maura's neck and panted alluringly into her ear as their mutual rhythm quickened. Jane came first; contracting around Maura's fingers she added a third finger to Maura's core and thrust back into her sending Maura over the edge with a gasp.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Jane whispered as she relaxed down on top of Maura, nestling her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

Maura kissed Jane's closed eye as she wrapped her arms around her, "Happy Thanksgiving," she whispered back.

* * *

Thanksgiving lunch with Jane's family was a wonder to behold. Maura had thought the spread at Nonna's birthday was vast but the Thanksgiving buffet was positively unreal. The vast majority of the family was from Angela's side but Frank's brother and his family were there as well. Aunt Sophia's disdain seemed to have tempered some and Tommy made sure to stay well away from Maura. Nonna was as vibrant as ever and regaled Maura with more stories from her youth. As Jane gave everyone her regrets for having to skip out a little earlier than usual to go home and get ready for dinner at the Club Maura felt a twinge of guilt. Jane's family was warm and inviting. Maura didn't feel awkward around them in the least; that realization wasn't lost on her, there was a level of comfort with being a part of Jane's family that she'd never felt with her own parents. And here she was dragging them away from that.

"I'm sorry," Maura offered in the car on their way back to her house.

Jane wrinkled her nose, "For what?"

"For making you leave your family early."

"Maura, don't be ridiculous. We're in a relationship now; that means two sets of parents to satisfy. Besides, we didn't leave that early, everyone will be clearing out of there pretty soon or lapsing into unconsciousness."

"Perhaps next Thanksgiving, we can kill two birds with one stone, what if we brought my parents to your family's lunch? Then we wouldn't have to shuttle ourselves around. Besides, I adore your family. I very much enjoy these large gatherings with them."

Jane smiled, "I think my family might actually like you more than me." She laughed.

Maura chuckled, "Even Aunt Sophia?"

"Well Aunt Sophia and I never got along so I'm pretty sure she gets along with just about anyone more than me. Besides, Maur, what's not to like about you? All of this actually reminds me, Ma's been pestering me about when she and Pop are going to get to meet your parents…do you think….we should do that soon?"

"I think so."

Jane ran a hand through her hair as she glanced over at Maura, "That's bound to be an interesting evening."

Maura nibbled on her lower lip and raised her eyebrows, "I am a Doctor; I could probably procure some tranquilizer darts if needed."

Jane snorted, "Maura, don't be ridiculous. A crushed up valium in my Ma's wine glass should more than do the trick."

* * *

"Wow, this is really beautiful," Jane remarked as they approached the Oakley's clubhouse. "Ok, we need some kind of signal if I start embarrassing you or your parents, like, you could pull on your earlobe or if we're sitting next to each other just kick me under the table or something."

Maura shook her head with a smile of amusement on her face; she reached and took Jane's hand, "Just relax, you'll be fine…even if you should do something mortifyingly embarrassing, I promise I'll still love you."

"Not helping Maura."

Maura giggled as they approached her parents who were waiting at the door for them. Judith looked down nervously at Jane and Maura's intertwined hands. Maura caught her mother's sightline, "Mom…we talked about this."

Judith took a cleansing breath and managed a smile, "Yes, we did. Shall we? I got an advanced glimpse of the menu, I think we're in for quite a treat." They all proceeded into the clubhouse. "Jane, how was lunch with your family?"

"It was great, I think we'll have leftovers for a week."

"Ahh, leftovers." William Isles mused, "That's the only thing I don't like about coming here for dinner each year, no leftover turkey for sandwiches."

Judith looked at her husband and then at Jane, "I did used to cook for Thanksgiving, William you always said my turkey was too dry."

"It was," he said matter of factly.

"William!"

"What! It's the truth."

Jane and Maura both laughed, "Dr. Isles, Maura and I have enough leftover turkey to feed a small army, I think we can spare some if you'd like some for sandwiches."

Jane was surprised at the number of people there for Thanksgiving dinner. It never occurred to her that people didn't eat Thanksgiving meals at home. Dinner wouldn't begin for about 45 minutes so everyone was congregating in the clubhouse bar, drinking and socializing. Jane accompanied William to the bar to order drinks, as they returned a particularly dignified looking older woman and undeniably handsome young man were chatting with Judith and Maura.

William Isles leaned over to address Jane quietly, "Oh, good, we'll get the worst out of the way right off the bat. That is Claudia Chesterfield and her son Gregory. Judith has tried hopelessly for years to hook Maura and Gregory up. Maura went on one date with him a year or so ago."

Maura couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face as Jane returned and handed her one of the two Cosmopolitans she was carrying. William and Claudia exchanged pleasantries and then Claudia immediately began eyeing the tall but impeccably dressed brunette stranger.

"And this is?" She asked.

Maura started to speak but Judith launched into the introduction before she had the opportunity, "Claudia, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli from the Boston Police Department. You might have seen her picture in the paper with Maura a little while back receiving the Medal Of Valor from the Commissioner…" Judith paused, "she's…Maura's partner."

"I didn't realize Medical Examiners had partners?" Claudia looked at Maura.

Jane nervously downed a slug of her drink. Maura smiled, "Mrs. Chesterfield, what my mother means is that Jane is my girlfriend." She reached out and placed her hand on Jane's forearm letting her thumb stroke lightly back and forth across it in order to drive the point home.

Claudia Chesterfield's eyes grew wide as she stared at Maura and Jane, and then to Judith and then to her son Gregory. "You don't mean…Judith, this is quite brash."

"Brash? I'm sure I don't know what you're implying, Claudia," Judith replied indignantly.

Gregory Chesterfield placed his hand on his mother's arm, "Mother, I believe I see Helen Morrison, weren't you saying earlier you needed to pass on your condolences over Arthur's passing." With a nod of his head, Gregory managed to lead his mother away.

Judith downed the last of her martini in one fell swoop causing Maura's jaw to drop, "I think I'm going to need another drink."

William reached for the empty glass, "All things considered with Claudia Chesterfield, I thought that went quite well."

Maura wanted to laugh but tried to hold it together, but as soon as her mother cracked a smile and laughed while nodding in agreement with her husband Maura joined in.

"I never did like that woman." Judith looked at Jane and her daughter, "I can't believe I ever tried to fix you up with Gregory. My God, what if you would have married him, we'd be stuck in a family with Claudia Chesterfield"

Claudia had no qualms with outing Maura to anyone willing to listen and by the time everyone was seated for dinner the stares and whispers were more than obvious.

"Doing ok?" Jane asked.

"Mmhmm," Maura responded allowing her hand to rest on Jane's thigh under the table. "How are you doing? Not too uncomfortable I hope."

"Nah, I just keep telling myself everyone's jealous because you're not available anymore."

Maura laughed leaning in to kiss Jane chastely on the cheek. The comment was not unheard by Judith, who allowed a slight smile to form.

Maura's parents walked them to the car after dinner. William and Judith gave Maura their customary semi-hugs and air kisses and then, to Maura's surprise, gave Jane the same. "Jane, I'm glad you could join us," Judith remarked.

"Thank you for inviting me, the food was delicious."

Maura again reached for Jane's hand, satisfied despite the comments and looks from the other club members that the evening had gone well and that her mother was seemingly warming to Jane. "Perhaps next year we can all just have Thanksgiving lunch with Jane's family," Maura slipped in.

Judith Isles smiled, "Yes, that might be nice."

* * *

William Isles sat in his office the following day furiously putting the finishing touches on a manuscript that was due after the weekend. His concentration was broken by an unexpected knock on the door. It was after all the day after Thanksgiving; there were no other faculty or students around.

"Come in?"

"Dr. Isles…" Harold, one of the campus security officers poked his head in, "special delivery from a Detective Jane Rizzoli of Boston PD." He handed over a plastic bag and then left shutting the door behind him.

William Isles untied the bag to find several pounds worth of Thanksgiving turkey leftovers and one preassembled sandwich in a Ziploc bag.

"Haha…" he laughed out loud quickly extricating the sandwich from it's plastic wrapping and taking a bite. "Mmm, now that's a turkey sandwich. Well done Maura, this one looks like a keeper," he muttered under his breath.


	16. Fox In the Henhouse

**Notes:** Never let it be said I'm not a writer for the people lol In all seriousness, I read your reviews and love the ideas and the insight you all offer and sometimes those suggestions and insight find their way into a future chapter! As requested by **Tenaji,** a chapter on Jealousy.

**CH 16: Fox in the Henhouse**

"Isn't it a little early for people to be running around dressed like Santa?" Frost remarked as he looked at the portly dead body bedecked in a full Santa suit.

"Hell Frost, it's December, the stores have been decorated and blasting a Mariah Carey Christmas since October. I'm actually surprised this is our first Santa of the season," Jane laughed.

Maura handed Jane a wallet from the suit's pocket.

"Well, someone's going to need to notify Mrs. Claus, anyone want the honors?"

"Very funny, Jane." Maura smirked.

"No seriously, his last name really is Claus."

Frost and Maura both stood looking at the wallet ID.

"Well, I'll be…" Frost laughed.

* * *

"Anything to report on Jolly old Saint Nick?" Jane asked as she strode into the morgue a few hours later.

Maura was decked out in her scrubs, hair pulled back in a loose bun. She looked over her shoulder, "No, I've only just started the Y incision, had some results come in on a few other cases I had to deal with first so I'll probably be here a little late. Do you still have that women officer's meeting?"

"Yeah, newly formed Association of Women Officers or something, they didn't like my suggestion of Badass Bitches Brigade for the name, fathom that. Can't wait, I'm sure it's gonna be a blast," Jane said with more than a note of sarcasm in her voice, "we're meeting at the Robber, why don't you just head over when you're done and join us for a drink."

"Sounds good, I'll text you when I'm done." Maura dove into her work.

* * *

The idea to form the Association of Women Officers had come from Captain Cherise Franklin, the highest ranking woman at BPD. Franklin had put together a mission statement and other materials and presented it to the Commissioner and received some funding for the organization. The Boston AWO would work to promote understanding and recognition of the role of women officers, aid in recruitment of women officers, facilitate programming geared towards specific issues confronted by women on the force, and assist the larger force with compliance on standards of ethics, conduct and professionalism where gender issues were involved.

Jane was somewhat ambivalent about the AWO. On the one hand she understood the historic under-representation of women in the field and the difficulties of cracking the good 'ol boy's club. But, on the other hand she'd always prided individualism and the satisfaction of achievement on her own merit. She hoped the AWO wasn't going to turn into a henhouse of complaints and requests for special treatment. She'd never gotten any and she didn't want any.

Much to her surprise the meeting was actually informative. Cpt. Franklin ran a tight ship and had definitely done her research. She was no nonsense and that eased Jane's mind that participating wouldn't be a colossal waste of her time. As soon as the meeting part was over Franklin left but a good many of the women stuck around to have drinks. Jane was familiar with most of them; a lot of them worked patrol including Gretchen Robinson who oversaw Frankie's shift. Jane knew Gretchen fairly well. Gretchen was a beast of a woman; she actually competed on the amateur female body builder's circuit in her spare time. She was slightly older than Jane and had passed up several offers to up rank and move out of patrol. As Gretchen put it, patrol was the place for her, only reasonable opportunity to get a good perp slam in every now and then.

"So, Jane, we uh, expecting any additional company tonight?" Gretchen asked with a sly wink.

Jane laughed into her beer as she arched her eyebrows, "Yeah, Maura had to finish up an autopsy, she should be here soon."

"The Medical Examiner?" Michelle Davis asked. Michelle was new to Boston PD having transferred in from a smaller force from the greater metro area. Fair skinned with pitch-black hair that hung in perfect barrel curls to her shoulders Michelle Davis was striking looking. A smattering of freckles dusted from cheek to cheek over her nose. She had piercing blue eyes and long sultry eyelashes. _She should be in a mascara commercial_, Jane thought

"I hear she's quite an eyeful," Michelle continued with a slight chuckle.

Gretchen threw one of her steel-toned biceps around Michelle's neck and raised her other hands towards Jane mockingly as if Jane were about to come across the table, "Now Rizzo, Michelle here's new, her pass on the force gossip train is provisional and does not yet allow full access."

All of the women laughed loudly clinking beers, Jane included.

Sarah Donahue from Vice jumped in, "Ya see Michelle, Jane here and Doc Isles, they're…" she made a clicking sound with her tongue as she waggled her eyebrows, "…if ya catch our drift."

"Are there many lesbians on the force?" Michelle asked with a quizzical smile, holding Jane's gaze as she slowly raised her pint to her lips.

"It's not about quantity Michelle," Gretchen responded, "It's about quality, with an available and fine specimen such as myself it's almost not even fair for everyone else."

An uproarious laughter rolled through the women.

"In all seriousness," Gretchen continued, "Nah, not a lot, me, Jane here's a recent out for the club, Deena that skipped out after the meeting, couple more that weren't here tonight. Those are the knowns."

"Well, you can add me to the list" Michelle said taking another drag off her beer as she winked at Jane, "It's kind of nice…not being the only one anymore."

"Gee Gretchen, didn't realize you were keeping a membership list," Jane laughed.

"Oh you know me Rizzo, nothing if not organized, don't worry you'll be getting the membership package in the mail soon, comes with a free toaster. Dues are paid at the beginning of the month but we might can work a couple's discount for you and the Doc…Hey! Speaking of which!"

Maura approached the rowdy group with some mild trepidation; clearly several pitchers had already been consumed. She didn't really know the other female officers, not having much occasion to interact with many units besides homicide. Gretchen she had of course met at the hospital after the shooting. Sarah Donahue had the outside seat in the booth next to Jane; she slid out and motioned for Maura to take the seat.

Jane passed Maura a freshly poured pint courtesy of Michelle, "If you can make do with a beer this round I'll get you something else next trip up to the bar."

Maura smiled and took a sip, "Believe it or not I am starting to appreciate your beverage of choice."

The remaining beer in the pitchers was quickly downed and Gretchen, ever the booze monitor pounded one of the empties on the table to quiet the din of conversation, "By my count it's…Rizzo and Davis' round. Come on ladies, beer me!"

_She's gorgeous_, Maura thought as she watched Michelle slide out of the booth, _And…clearly can't seem to take her eyes off of Jane. Hmm._

"Maur….Maura!"

"Huh?"

"Can you slide out so I can go get the beer? Ok, ladies, this is the last round, I'm already feeling a little tipsy and some of us have real police work to do tomorrow." Jane did her best to duck and dodge as bar napkins and coasters were hurled at her.

Jane joined Michelle, who had already ordered the pitchers, at the bar.

"She is very pretty…Maura," Michelle said as she stepped closer to Jane so that their elbows which were both resting on the bar were practically touching.

"Don't get any ideas," Jane said jokingly.

"Oh, don't worry, not my type," Michelle said, her eyes darting to the deep V of Jane's shirt that was hanging open as she leaned over the bar.

"Huh, I would have thought Maura would be everyone's type." Jane drummed her fingers on the bar.

"Mmm, no, far too femme for me. Too high maintenance."

Jane laughed with a half-nod.

Michelle smiled, "Yeah, you know what I'm talking about."

"Maybe, just a little. It's not so bad though, has its perks."

"If you say so," Michelle added with raised eyebrows as the pitchers arrived, "Hold on Jane…your tag…" Michelle brushed a bit of Jane's hair off her neck and slowly tucked the protruding shirt tag back under her collar. Her fingers lingered ever so slightly long, grazing part of Jane's neck and upper back as she dropped her hand before reaching to grab one of the pitchers.

* * *

"You seemed to be having a good time tonight," Maura said sarcastically as they entered Jane's apartment. She marched back to the bedroom with Jane trailing slightly behind; her inebriation preventing her from picking up on the cues Maura was leaving as to her irritation.

Maura strained to reach the zipper in the back of her dress. Jane stepped up behind her to assist only to receive a swat to the hands.

"Damn Maura! I was just trying to help you, is something wrong?"

Maura spun around, her hands on her hips, head cocked, look of annoyance on her face, "Really, Jane!"

Jane bit down on her lower lip trying to recollect what egregious faux pas she must have committed, "Umm, Oh! Shit! I forgot to order your drink, I'm…"

"Jane!" Maura rolled her eyes and removed her heels laying them neatly next to the dresser, "You simply cannot be this daft!"

"Maur, I'm a little tipsy, and using words like 'daft' aren't going to help me figure this out."

Maura crossed her arms, "Michelle Davis…." She raised her eyebrows and waited for 'it' to dawn on Jane.

"What about her?"

"UGH! You are that daft! She was flirting with you! And…and I think you liked it!"

"What!" Jane practically shrieked. "We were not flirting!"

"Really Jane!" Maura was trying to stay angry but more and more she was just starting to feel hurt, her eyes started to glisten as her lip quivered. "She was practically making love to you with her eyes and then when you were at the bar she touched your neck."

Jane furrowed her brow as she tried to replay the evening's interactions, "Ok, I definitely don't remember any eye sex and even if she was checking me out, Maura you made googly eyes at me before we got together and I never had a damn clue what was going on! Detective failure at being flirted with, right here!"

Maura uncrossed her arms and glanced down at the floor and then back up at Jane, "Fair point…But, she did touch your neck."

"My shirt tag was sticking out she said, she tucked it back in," Jane reached back and put her hand on the back of her neck and then thought about it a moment longer, "I…I guess she did sort of linger a bit when she did it. Shit. Was she really flirting with me?"

_Eureka_, Maura thought.

"Maura, seriously, I wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing, I had no idea. She knew you and I were together it didn't even occur to me she was flirting with me."

Maura walked up to Jane, turned and moved her hair, presenting the zipper of her dress to Jane, "I'm sorry, I…guess I got a little jealous."

Jane pulled the zipper down and then began to massage Maura's shoulders as she placed a soft kiss on the bare neck in front of her, "Why on earth would you be jealous?"

Maura shrugged out of the dress and turned to face her girlfriend, "She's very attractive."

Strong and reassuring arms wrapped around Maura's waist and pulled her in close, pressing their cheeks together Jane stood caressing Maura's bare back, "You're much prettier."

Maura tilted her head to check the sincerity in the brown eyes which stared back, "Really?"

Jane ran her hand through Maura's hair, "Yeah, really, baby you're stunning and I won't lie it does my ego good to know that plenty of men and women alike are jealous when I get to strut around with you on my arm…"

Maura laughed, resting her forehead sheepishly on Jane's shoulder before raising her head to lock eyes with her again.

"Sure, Michelle Davis is attractive, there are plenty of other attractive people out there, but they're not you. I love you. I hope that you know me well enough by now to know that I would never be unfaithful to you."

Maura's hands rose to stroke Jane's cheeks as she smiled and pulled her forward into a deep kiss, "Loyalty is one of your finer qualities. I'm sorry I overreacted. I…I know you'd never do that."

"Now you know what I have to deal with every day."

Maura tilted her head oblivious to Jane's meaning.

"Mmmm," Jane exhaled into Maura ear, pulling her close again, tightening her embrace, "Watching other people want you."


	17. A Coward's Revenge

**Notes: **WARNING**** This chapter contains content related to sexual assault. I wanted to put this warning here in the event that such content is too sensitive or objectionable for some readers. I do not consider the scene to be particularly graphic, but I felt a "heads up" was warranted.

**CH 17: A Coward's Revenge**

Mid-December was already proving to be brutal, several inches of snow, frigid temperatures and day after day of grey skies was already getting on Jane's nerves.

"I think we should both transfer somewhere warmer…California, Florida perhaps," she mused wrapping an arm around Maura's shoulder as they hoofed it the last couple of blocks to the Robber.

"But then you'd miss out on your white Christmas you say you love so much," Maura countered.

"No, Ma would still expect us to come back for Christmas."

Maura looked over at Jane with a beaming smile on her face.

"What?"

"Whenever you talk about traditional family functions, you always say 'us' now."

Jane returned the smile and snuck in a quick kiss to Maura's temple, "Speaking of Christmas, we need to decide how we're going to divvy that up. We always do a big Christmas Eve meal at Ma and Pop's and then go to Midnight Mass, I know you're not really religious Maur, but it's sort of tradition if you don't mind sitting through it. I was actually thinking we could invite your parents over for Christmas Eve dinner and do the first meeting then. There's always a big family gathering on Christmas Day, but we could do something just with your parents then instead."

"I have no problem going to Mass with your family Jane. Actually Christmas will be less of a juggling act than Thanksgiving; my parents always go to my Aunt's place in the Hamptons for Christmas so I don't think they'll be available but I'll ask them anyway."

Jane cocked her head and looked Maura, "So…you don't go with them?"

"No of course not, you know I always volunteer to work over the Christmas holiday," Maura responded nonchalantly.

"Then, when do you like…do the presents thing and what not?" There was an air of sadness in Jane's voice as she said it.

"Usually around New Year's, my mom typically throws a big New Year's Eve Party, I suspect we'll be invited to that…What's wrong?"

Jane pulled Maura closer, "It just never occurred to me that when you worked on Christmas you still didn't have some little family thing you slipped away to. I never thought you spent it alone. You…didn't volunteer to work this year did you?"

Maura smiled, reaching up to place a gloved hand over Jane's hand on her shoulder, "Not this year."

The Robber was finally in sight.

"Why do I have a feeling you're only coming to the AWO meeting to make sure Officer Blue Eyes doesn't put the moves on me?"

"Don't be silly," Maura laughed, "I trust you completely."

"Oh I know you trust me, I just don't think you trust her, what if I get hammered and Michelle Davis takes advantage of me and throws me on the bar in a fit of passion," Jane almost couldn't get it out with a straight face.

"Well…" Maura pondered momentarily, "…in that case you should remember that I'm quite accomplished with cutting instruments and I might know a thing or two about getting rid of a body."

Jane swallowed hard, "Mine…or hers?"

Maura looked slyly at Jane, "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

Cpt. Franklin's first project for the new AWO was to send female officers to local high school job fairs in addition to the local colleges and universities with criminal justice programs in order to establish some contacts. _Straightforward enough_, Jane thought, as long as she didn't have to do the high school tour.

Of course the best part of these informal planning meetings at the Robber in Jane's mind was the hanging around to drink afterwards. There was much cheering as the first pitchers arrived at the tables and Gretchen began to regale the crowd with her latest perp-chasing exploit.

"Aww, hell, there goes the neighborhood," Deena Walters remarked, cutting her eyes in the direction of the door through which several members of the Dive Team were walking.

"Gah, I fucking hate those assholes," Gretchen added. "Jane is it true those douchebags got DQ'd against your bowling team?"

Jane took a long drag off her beer, "Yeah, they were giving me and Maura shit, turns out Cottrell who runs the league has two moms, threw their asses out. It was awesome."

"Perhaps I'll bring it up with the Brass that we may need to institute some further sensitivity training on gender and sexuality issues," Cpt. Franklin added slyly.

"Long overdue, if you ask me," Gretchen said raising her glass in the Captain's direction.

"No doubt," Franklin said as she clinked her glass to Gretchen's.

The beer continued to flow and before long Friday evening at the Robber was packed as usual. The ladies were rowdy, the Dive Team and their cohort were rowdy but each steered clear of the other, most likely due to the rank effect of Captain Cherise Franklin hanging around Jane surmised after Franklin had detailed her numerous 'matters of disagreement' as she had called them with Sgt. Wilcox.

"Pardon me ladies, I need to run to the restroom." Maura slipped out of the booth.

That a few minutes later Officer Lloyd Kearns from the Dive Team made his way back to the restrooms went completely unnoticed.

Maura emerged from the stall to find Kearns leaning against the locked door, arms folded across his chest and a disgustingly smug look on his face. Her heart started to race as she glanced around the tiny restroom for anything she could grab; there was nothing of consequence. Kearns stalked towards her and Maura's only recourse was to retreat back into the stall, slamming the door and locking it. Her whole body began to shake as she told herself to scream but no sound came out.

Kearns came flying under the stall, grabbing Maura by the ankles as he yanked her off her feet; she fell hard to the tile floor a searing pain shooting through her shoulder as she felt the force of the impact pop the joint.

"NOOO!" She finally managed to shriek as Kearns dragged her across the floor and out of the stall. Dislocated, her right arm was functionally useless she reached and clawed at Kearn's throat with her left trying to keep him at bay simultaneously kicking at him. The punch he landed across her face stunned her and took her breath away. The sound of her blouse ripping brought her back to reality and she began struggling again.

"Fucking dyke, I'm gonna show you what a real man is." He grabbed her left arm and pinned it down with one hand as his other snaked up her skirt in search of her underwear.

"HELP!" Maura screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Jane looked at her watch, "How long's Maura been in the damn bathroom?" Something didn't feel right. She glanced towards where the Dive Team had taken up at the bar, "Hey, did anyone see Kearns leave?"

Jane was already getting out of the booth before anyone answered.

"Shit, I'm behind you Rizzo," Gretchen said as she practically knocked a beer pitcher laden Michelle Davis to the ground. Sarah Donahue and Deena Walters weren't far behind.

Jane got to the bathroom door but it was locked, "MAURA!" she called out as she banged on the door.

Maura was sobbing uncontrollably, summoning every ounce of strength she had to fight Kearns off, his rough and repulsive hands clawing at her thigh and hip as he tried to tear her underwear off. His belt was already undone and Maura glanced down to see him exposed which sent her into a further panic, her strength was fading, the pain in her shoulder almost unbearable, she wasn't sure how much longer she could fend him off. _JANE! WHERE'S JANE!_

"Move!" Gretchen grabbed Jane by the shoulder and tossed her like a limp ragdoll from the door before sending her foot into the flimsy wooden barrier. The lock ripped from the frame sending wood shards flying like shrapnel as the door flew open with a deafening bang.

Gretchen full body tackled Kearns practically pile driving his head into the locked stall door. She had come from duty and was still in uniform; her cuffs were on him before the ringing in his ears stopped.

Jane grabbed Maura frantically pulling her into a desperate embrace as she cried out in pain and attempted to grab and steady her arm to prevent the dislocated joint from being jarred further. Maura was out of breath, gasping for air and trembling uncontrollably.

"Someone give me a damn jacket or something!" Jane screamed, clutching Maura's naked chest to her own. Deena quickly shed her blazer and wrapped it around Maura, adding her own soothing strokes to Maura's back.

"Robinson, get that scumbag to your car," Cpt. Franklin ordered.

Deena worked sex crimes and knew what needed to be done, "Gretchen," she called out, "bring your camera back with you."

* * *

Cpt. Franklin had the bar cleared, except for the female officers and Sgt. Wilcox of the Dive Team who was ordered to stay. Jane sat in the bathroom floor holding her girlfriend while the chaos unfolded around them, "Shh baby," she soothed, kissing Maura's head.

Deena placed one hand on the back of Maura's head and one on Jane's back, "I know you don't wanna do this right now, but you need to let me take some pictures of the injuries." Maura squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the camera flashed repeatedly. "Got it," Deena said softly as Jane pulled Maura back into her arms.

"What?" Jane asked picking up the look of concern on Deena's face.

"I have to ask…" Deena took a deep breath and placed a tentative hand on Maura's back, gently rubbing up and down, intended equally to ease her own nerves as to comfort the doctor, "Maura…did he…"

"No…" Maura cut her off and shuddered, "no, he didn't."

"Bus is here," Gretchen said poking her head in the bathroom, "Korsak, Frost, Cavanaugh and Jane, Frankie's here too."

"I don't want to go in the ambulance," Maura whispered into Jane's neck.

The noise of a scuffle outside sent Gretchen, Deena and Cpt. Franklin streaking for the door. After a few minutes Frankie peeked in, "Janie?" he asked tentatively.

"Maur, is it ok if Frankie comes in?" Jane felt an affirmative nod against her neck, "Come on in Frankie."

Frankie unfolded the emergency blanket he kept in his squad car and knelt down wrapping it around Maura. He placed his hand on his sister's back for support; he doubted anyone had comforted Jane.

"What's going on out there?" Jane asked.

"They were moving Kearns to the transport car and Korsak came out of nowhere and knocked him flat the fuck out…"

"Vince?" Maura questioned, surprised as she looked up at Frankie, who nodded. Maura allowed a slight smile to creep onto her face, "Remind me to thank him."

Jane brushed Maura's disheveled hair from her face, "I always knew you had a mean streak," she said with a smile leaning forward to kiss Maura on the forehead.

Frankie popped up and retrieved a wet paper towel, "Hold on Maura, Jane missed some of the blood." He dabbed lightly at the last dried remnants of blood from Maura's nose that had streaked across her upper lip and cheek.

With Maura sitting up mostly on her own, Jane pulled the blanket the rest of the way around her, "She doesn't want to ride in the ambulance, can you help me get her to your car and take us to the hospital?" Jane looked at her little brother who was already moving to scoop Maura up. "It's her right shoulder Frankie, so, move to the other side."

"Maura, just tell me if I'm hurting you," Frankie hooked one arm under Maura's legs and the other around her back and lifted her up.

Maura winced and whimpered softly into Frankie's neck as he carried her out of the Robber.

* * *

"Jane, really, it's my shoulder that's injured not my legs. Frankie doesn't need to carry me up the stairs."

Maura's protests fell on deaf ears as Frankie once again gently scooped Maura up in his arms and began the long ascent to his sister's apartment. Once inside the door he set her down and watched as Jane led Maura back to the bedroom. Maura began to unbutton Deena Walters' blazer, which she had worn home from the hospital.

"I got blood on it."

Jane slid the sling over Maura's head and then helped her pull the good arm out of the sleeve first and then carefully worked it off her right arm, "I'm sure Deena has others. Or I'll take you shopping and you can pick her out a replacement."

"You're volunteering to take me shopping? I guess I should get assaulted more often," Maura knew it was a feeble attempt at stress reducing humor even as she said it.

"That's not funny Maura." Jane paused and cupped her face, stroking her cheek, "I…" she paused again trying to push down the tears, shaking her head "…nevermind. Just, don't ever joke about that." Maura nodded reaching up to wipe the solitary tear that had managed to slide down Jane's flushed cheek.

Maura gingerly put her right arm through the tank top opening Jane presented and then let Jane do the rest of the work getting it on. She stood so that Jane could unzip her skirt, which dropped to the floor revealing her underwear which had held on by a mere thread. Red scratches marred her hip and thigh, some of the deeper ones having already started to scab. Jane let her fingers linger momentarily over the marks before sliding the tattered panties down and letting Maura step into a fresh pair. Once she had pulled them up she again let her fingers trace over the scratches before placing an apologetic kiss on them.

Maura sat back down on the bed, "A few minutes longer and…"

Jane was fighting the tears trying to stay strong for Maura who was eerily stoic, "Don't say it." Jane pulled Maura into a tender embrace, stroking her hair, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Maura sniffled, digging the fingers of her good arm into Jane's back, "It's not your fault, and it could have been much worse if you hadn't sensed something was wrong."

Jane pulled back and wiped at the fresh moisture that had started to trickle down Maura's tear weary face, "Is there anything you need?"

Maura shook her head, "Just you to hold me so I can fall asleep."

Jane leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on her lips, "Let me see Frankie out and I'll be right back."

Jane padded into the living room to find Frankie's uniform shed and draped across the back of the chair, he was wrapped in a throw blanket and sprawled out on the sofa with Joe Friday, the tv on but volume practically inaudible.

"Frankie, you don't have to…"

"I'm staying Janie."

"Really, it's not like…"

"Staying Janie, go to sleep."

Jane walked to the hall closet, grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow and chucked it to her baby brother on the couch.

"Thanks Frankie."

"Night sis."

* * *

****Postscript**:** I wrote this chapter and I've pondered for days whether or not I really wanted to go there and leave it as is and post it. But, I decided that violence of this nature is sadly a part of the world we live in; that, there really are people out there like Lloyd Kearns and that that type of ignorance and hatred is a story that needs to be told. As I've already started the next chapter I think that going ahead with the assault though I did make the decision to have it interrupted before rape gets the point across about the existence of this kind of violence and also provides an opportunity for some new emotional exploration between the characters as created and interpreted by me. On that note, I hope you my faithful readers are still with me as I know this kind of topic can be extremely difficult.


	18. Fury and Forgiveness

**Notes:** Thank you all for your comments on the last chapter, I'm glad for the most part it seems everyone was with me on that decision. Don't worry, the fate of Officer Kearns will be dealt with, I'll at least start broaching that subject in the next chapter.

**CH 18: Fury and Forgiveness**

The night had been rough. Maura would cry and then doze off and while she was sleeping Jane would allow herself to cry, then Maura would have a nightmare and wake up in a sweaty panic and Jane would push her feelings down and suck it up to comfort the quivering woman nestled in her arms. It reminded her of the shooting, the sense of helplessness, that there were just things beyond her control. All the months spent coming to terms with the unknown, accepting that she wasn't invincible that a sharp blade in a dark alley, a bullet from concealed weapon were part and parcel of her existence, just when she thought she was getting ok with that…this. She couldn't control everything around Maura either and that was perhaps the most frightening of all.

_It smells like bacon_. Jane began to stir, awakened by the savory aroma. _Frankie can't cook._

"Maur…" Jane reluctantly shook the sleeping woman to rouse her. Maura, however, burrowed her face deeper into Jane's neck and chest, snaking her good arm under Jane's head, through messy brown waves in order to hold her tight.

"Maur…sorry baby, you gotta let me up, Frankie may be burning the kitchen down."

Maura's eyes snapped open, then she smelled the bacon, "Why does it smell like bacon? Frankie? Why would Frankie be here?"

Jane kissed her forehead, "Frankie insisted on staying the night, I think he's trying to cook, the operative word being 'trying' since I've actually seen the man burn hardboiled eggs."

Maura disentangled herself from Jane and rolled gingerly onto her back holding her right arm steady, her face, however, clearly gave away the pain she was experiencing.

"How are you feeling?" Jane sat up and leaned over her, rubbing her upper arm.

"Sore."

Jane retrieved Maura's sling and helped her sit up, "Come on, we'll see what Frankie's up to and get you some breakfast and then you can take one of your pain pills."

"Ma!" Jane exclaimed seeing that the source of the bacon aroma was not in fact Frankie attempting to cook but rather Angela, Frankie was seated at the counter waiting patiently for the breakfast spread to be laid out. Maura entered the living room at which point Angela blew right past Jane to throw her arms around her second daughter.

"Ma! Careful! Her shoulder."

"I know Janie!" Angela said tenderly wrapping her arms around Maura, careful not to touch the brightly bruised appendage. "Frankie called," she said as she guided Maura's head to her shoulder with one hand, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back with the other.

_It must have been nice_, Maura thought, _to have grown up with this kind of genuine care and concern and its accompanying physical comfort_. She wrapped her free hand around Angela's back and returned the embrace.

"Janie, go flip that bacon," Angela ordered, refusing to let go of Maura just yet.

* * *

Angela had fried up every breakfast meat product known to mankind, in addition to eggs and toast. Maura generally didn't eat such heavy and greasy items for breakfast…_or at all_, Jane mused watching in awe as her girlfriend devoured the meat buffet.

"Oh, so full," Maura said with a smile of satisfaction.

Jane was still nibbling on some toast when there was a knock at the door. Frankie popped up to get it. The familiar voice of Judith Isles drifted in from the open doorway.

Maura approached her mother, but Judith certainly didn't come bearing the same sensitive energy that Angela had.

"Were you going to call us!" Judith practically bellowed.

Jane stepped up next to Maura in her usual support position, slightly behind and to the side, her hand on the small of Maura's back.

_I hadn't decided yet_, Maura was thinking, "It was late last night, and I just woke up…how do you even know?"

"This isn't something you let you parents read about in the paper, Maura!" Judith dramatically waved a torn out piece of the Herald around.

"The paper?" Jane reached for the clipping and scanned it, _**Boston M.E. Assaulted:**__ Sources report Boston's Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles was physically assaulted at the Dirty Robber Bar and Grill late Friday evening. The suspect, a Boston police officer is said by witnesses to have attacked the victim in the ladies' room. Witnesses report the assault may have been of a sexual nature and that the suspected officer was heard to make homophobic comments before the incident. No further information has been released by the Boston Police Department at this time._

"I can't believe they would print this!" Jane was fuming; she wadded the clipping up in her hand. Maura stared at the floor trying to compose herself and quell the tears that were threatening to fall.

"This is all HER FAULT!" Judith Isles yelled pointing at Jane.

"Excuse ME!" Angela Rizzoli came storming out of the kitchen.

"Oh God," Jane muttered under breath but loud enough for Maura to hear her, "You didn't happen to get those tranquilizer darts after all did you."

"Please don't let them do this," Maura pleaded, barely audible.

"Ma!" Jane launched herself in front of Angela.

"This is NOT Jane's fault!" Angela tried to maneuver her way around to Judith but Jane kept a vice grip on her arms.

"Ma!" Jane growled, "You are not doing this, do you understand me. Do not do this. Frankie! Take Ma back to the bedroom."

"She can't possibly…" Angela started again.

"Ma," Jane leaned in to talk so only her mother could her, "Please don't do this, don't make this harder on Maura, please Ma."

Angela stopped resisting Frankie trying to guide her back to the bedroom; she paused looking in her daughter's eyes and then glancing over at Maura who appeared on the verge of tears. She nodded and let Frankie usher her to the back.

Maura walked to the sofa, "Mom, sit."

Judith Isles made her way to the sofa, her piercing eyes locked on Jane as she sat down. Maura sat next to her, "Jane, sit" she motioned for Jane to join them. Tentatively sliding her arm out of the sling, Maura grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"She brought this on you…" Judith pointed her finger accusatorily at Jane.

_Breathe_, Maura took a deep breath, "Mother, aren't you even going to ask me what happened or how I am?"

Judith's mouth fell open but she didn't have a response, she waited for her daughter to continue.

"He followed me to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself and he attacked me. He didn't rape me, not for lack of trying but I managed to fight him off until Jane realized I had been gone too long and came looking for me. She and the other officers kicked the door of the bathroom in and stopped him. He dislocated my shoulder, but other than that, physically anyway, it's just scratches and bruises."

Maura reached for her mother's hand, "Jane did not bring this upon me. This isn't her fault. Jane didn't force me to fall in love with her. She's an amazing, sincere and caring person that I fell in love with all of my own accord. Jane didn't initiate our relationship, Mother, I did. When I saw her in that hospital bed after the shooting and realized that I had been falling in love with her all this time and that I almost lost her before I even had the chance to tell her that, I initiated it. I initiated the first time we made love; I was the first one to say 'I love you.' Last night was really hard, I was angry, in pain, confused, and embarrassed. I still am all of those things, but I realized that this isn't my fault either. I can only be who I am, and love who I love. Yes, there are people in the world that hate me because I'm in love with a woman. That's whose fault last night was. It's ignorance's fault. But, I could not be in love with Jane and I could have married Garrett Fairfield or Gregory Chesterfield and still been the victim of a senseless and random act of violence. Jane and I, we see that darkness, Gay, Straight, Black, White, Male, Female, Young, Old the world we live in can be a terrible place full of blind and unjustifiable hatred. I see that world, everyday, but Jane has shown me that there's another side. There is beauty, and loyalty, selflessness and there is love, and most importantly she's shown me that I'm worth being loved. And no one's ever made me feel worthy of that before."

Jane gave up trying to hold back the tears, liberated, she let them stream down her face. She choked loudly and unceremoniously on her own snot as she sniffled and buried her face in Maura's neck, "I would have given anything for it to have been me instead of you…" she sobbed.

Maura let go of her mother's hand and stroked Jane's unkempt hair. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and cried, letting all of her pent up emotions leak out one teardrop at a time. Judith Isles watched the scene in front of her for a moment and then her hand which had been resting on Maura's thigh moved up to Jane's hand on Maura's hip. She pulled Jane's hand away and clasped it between her own as a single tear rolled down her cheek. They sat there in silence for a while, Maura's arms wrapped around Jane, one of Jane's arms wrapped around Maura and Judith Isles holding Jane's hand.

"Your father and I love you, we always have…" Judith started.

Maura kept her arms clasped tightly around Jane but turned her head to look at her mother.

"…I know I wasn't a very good mother…"

"Mom…"

"…No, let me speak. I've always loved you and your father and I we thought we were giving you everything you needed, everything our money could buy that you needed anyway. We're just not very emotional people and now I realize that there is a kind of love that we failed to give you. This relationship is still very hard for me, and it has nothing to do with you Jane, nothing to do with you as a person, at first I thought that maybe our distance, our lack of involvement when you were growing up…that maybe we caused you to be this way…"

"Mother, you didn't make me gay…"

"No, I…I think I'm realizing that now. I've actually been doing some reading, I know that sounds absolutely ridiculous but I felt like I needed to try to understand this, psychologically if that had anything to do with it or biologically. It's a slow process, for me, I hope you can understand that and bear with me when I fly off the hinge like this. When your father found this in the paper this morning, I…well, we felt like you didn't feel like you could talk to us, trust us and I know this isn't supposed to be about us, but it made me very sad. I think that's when I really realized that we failed you as parents."

Jane had finally regained her composure and sat up wiping at her face.

"Mother, I don't think you failed me. As I've gotten older I've realized that our relationship did lack some of the closeness that many parent-child relationships have. In many ways I think I'm just as much to blame for that, I didn't know how to ask for more and so I didn't. And since I didn't ask, you just didn't give. But, I don't hold that against you, I love you and Dad very much. You gave me a life I never would have had before; all of the happiness I have now, with my work, with Jane, you made that possible. I would like to think it's not too late to build a closer relationship, if that's what you want."

Maura looked down to see that her mother was still holding Jane's hand; she wrapped both her hands around them so that they were all linked.

"I would like that, and I would like to keep getting to know you Jane, if you can tolerate a crazy old woman like me."

Jane smiled and allowed a small laugh to escape, "Well, considering…." She nodded her head in the direction of the bedroom, "….back there, I'm pretty sure I can handle any and all kinda crazy you've got for me. In all seriousness, Mrs. Isles," Jane paused to look at Maura before continuing, "I don't even have words that can tell you what Maura means to me. Last night, the only thing I wanted more in the world than to kill that asshole was to grab Maura and hold her in my arms and never let her go. It's ok with me that you need time, my parents have had time to get to know Maura, before we were even together and I know that helped a lot when I told them about us. I think we can give you that time without judgment and expectation."

_Jane Rizzoli, you never disappoint_. Maura couldn't help herself, she drew Jane's face towards her and tenderly pressed their lips together allowing the kiss to linger unconcerned with her mother sitting just on the other side of her. She pulled away and let her hand move to her mother's forearm. Once again, the three sat in silence for a while.

Judith took a deep breath, "You must be exhausted. I should let you rest. Can I…Can your father and I…Can we, could we have dinner perhaps when you're feeling up to it, hopefully soon?"

Maura giggled at her mother's nervousness, "Yes, Jane and I have been talking about having dinner, all of us, you and Dad, and Jane's parents. Since you won't be in town for Christmas Eve dinner, we could do that in a few days, maybe when the bruises on my face have faded enough to cover up. We would really like for all of you to meet."

Judith paused in thought for a moment, "I think I'll tell Elizabeth that your father and I will drive over on Christmas Day and that we'll be having Christmas Eve dinner with you at Jane's parents' house…if the invitation stands."

"Of course it does," Jane jumped in.

Judith smiled and reached for Maura's face, hesitantly she cupped it with one hand and stroked the opposite cheek with the back of the other. After a moment of holding each other's sight, Judith leaned in and placed a kiss on Maura's cheek, "I love you, Maura." Judith looked over at Jane, "Thank you, for protecting my daughter last night."

Judith Isles rose, as did Maura and Jane in order to walk her to the door. Once she was gone Maura turned and nestled into Jane's frame, "Thank you," she whispered into Jane's neck.

Having heard the door close, Frankie couldn't contain Angela any longer; she made her way back into the living room. Seeing Maura's mother gone she steadily made her way over to her daughters. _My daughters_, she said to herself, it was as good as done. Jane loved Maura. Maura loved Jane. That was really all she needed. But, when Frankie had called that morning and told her what had happened it cut every bit as deep as if Frankie had called to report that it had actually happened to Jane. That's when she really recognized what she was feeling, that she considered Maura her daughter in a way that was distinctly separate from Maura being with Jane.

"Is everything ok?" Angela asked, a distinct concern and sadness in her eyes as she reached for both Jane and Maura simultaneously.

"Yeah Ma, everything's ok," Jane assured her.

Angela looked at Maura, wanting that same reassurance from her. Maura transferred her embrace from Jane to Angela, relishing in the maternal arms that enveloped her.

"Thank you for accepting me Angela, without reservation" Maura whispered.

Angela ran a hand through Maura's hair, trying to pull her closer she placed a loving kiss on her temple, "You call me Ma now."


	19. Ebb and Flow

**Notes:** Thanks again for reading and reviewing! This chapter has nice times for you at the end as a reward for suffering through my last couple of emo-angsty chapters.

**CH 19: Ebb and Flow**

The Monday morning after the assault Jane and Maura stopped by the District Attorney's office on their way back to work. Jane had tried to talk Maura into taking a few more days off but the dedicated M.E. had insisted that being back at work would help occupy her mind. No one could understand that feeling more than Jane, so she hadn't pressed the issue.

The D.A.'s office had assigned their heavy hitter to the case, Jeffrey Schilling. A dignified man in his mid-fifties with a striking silver coiffeur that was always impeccably styled, Jeff had spent his entire career in the Boston D.A.'s office. He had the highest conviction rate in the office and the lowest overturn rate. Jeff didn't earn those statistics the easy way; he took the hard cases, the big cases. Public and private defenders alike quaked in their wingtips when they heard they'd drawn Jeffrey Schilling. By comparison to his usual cases Maura's case was fairly straightforward one would have thought; what Jane and Maura didn't know was that Jeff had been requested by the Police Commissioner himself at the persuasive behest of Captain Cherise Franklin.

Jeff launched into his review of the case for Jane and Maura, going over their statements, the statements from the other officers, the pictures of Maura's injuries and the report from the hospital. When he was finished he looked at Maura, "With what we have here, we have a few directions we can go. Kearns' attorney is going to try and make a deal, a guilty plea, no trial in an attempt to get less jail time. If you're opposed to going to trial I can see what I can get but defense will probably angle for somewhere around a year or less. Personally, with this case and the history that I've been made aware of with Kearns I think we can put him away for a lot longer if we go to trial. Right now he's charged with assault with intent to commit rape, under Massachusetts law the maximum jail time is twenty years. Kearns has no record so getting the maximum on a first offense is unlikely; however, if I also tack on a hate crimes charge which is more than appropriate given the circumstances that could add an additional five years onto the assault sentence."

Maura looked over at Jane and extended her slightly trembling hand, looking for the strength and calm of Jane's grip to soothe her.

"You know we'll all be there for you if this goes to trial, you won't be doing this alone," Jane's eyes flickered with an impassioned sincerity that imbued Maura with a new resolve.

Maura turned her sight back to Jeffrey Schilling, "I want him behind bars for as long as possible."

* * *

As word spread around the precinct that Jane and Maura had come to work an endless parade of officers streamed in throughout the day to ask Jane how Maura was doing. The homicide unit had barely let her get in the door before converging on her and then they also concocted various reasons to pop down to the morgue during the day. All except for Korsak of course, who was suspended for the week for his TKO of Kearns. Captain Franklin, Gretchen, Deena, Sarah, even Michelle Davis and Officer Cottrell from the bowling league had come by. Maura knew the real reason behind the slew of "case-related" questions and she was pretty sure that most of the files that were brought down one at a time throughout the day could have been brought in a single batch; but it reminded her of what Jane had said before the welcome back party Korsak had thrown a few months ago. _Our friends._ They could have easily asked Jane how she was doing, but each and every one found some reason for a trip to the morgue that day.

Shortly before the end of the shift Cavanaugh called Jane to his office. She walked in to find Maura, Captain Franklin and the Commissioner's assistant in the office. Jane took a seat next to Maura.

Cavanaugh looked at Maura and gave what was the best version of a smile he possessed, "I've been on the horn with the Commissioner, the charges have been filed against Officer Kearns."

The Commissioner's assistant broke in, "Dr. Isles, the Commissioner wants you to know that you have the full support of the Department in this matter."

Cavanaugh continued, "Because of that blurb in the paper, which by the way the Commissioner put in a personal call to the editor of the Herald over for its insensitive violation of your privacy the media is unfortunately already clawing at the door. The Commissioner and ADA Schilling are discussing making a brief statement…" Cavanaugh cut his eyes towards Captain Franklin.

Cherise looked at Jane and Maura, "The media is going to want to know how the hate crimes charge applies; they'll want the claims from the paper article confirmed."

"We have nothing to hide," Maura stated firmly.

"You don't have to attend the press conference; but if you're not there it is likely some of the media will come to your residence or here looking for a statement."

Maura placed her hand on Jane's knee, "We'll attend."

* * *

Maura paced nervously around Cavanaugh's office rubbing the St. Valentine's medal between her fingers for comfort. Her back was to the door when Jane came in giving her a startle. Maura smiled, taking in the dashing sight of Jane in her brand new Donna Karan pantsuit.

Jane reached for both of Maura's hands, pulling her in close, "How are you doing? Ready?" Maura nodded. "Did you call and warn your parents?"

"Yes, they wanted to come actually. But I told them it wasn't allowed."

Jane smiled, tucking some of Maura's hair behind her ear, "Yeah, Ma and Pop wanted to be here too, so did Frankie. I told Pop to make sure Ma doesn't come over tonight, to give us some space."

Cavanaugh poked his head in, "We're ready."

The Commissioner led the way into the BPD conference room followed by ADA Schilling, the BPD Chief Media Relations Officer, the head of Internal Affairs, Captain Franklin, Lt. Cavanaugh, Maura and Jane. Stepping up to the podium he began his statement: "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us today. This isn't a press conference I look forward to giving but in light of the events of the past couple of days I felt it was necessary to do so. Late Friday night Officer Lloyd Kearns of the Boston Police Dive Team was arrested at the Dirty Robber Bar and Grill. Officer Kearns has been with Boston PD for five years when his service with the U.S. Navy ended. The Boston District Attorney's Office has charged Officer Kearns with criminal assault with intent to commit rape in addition to a hate crimes rider. The victim, as alleged in the Herald piece from Saturday morning is Boston's Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles. Dr. Isles had been invited to the Robber for a meeting of the newly formed Association of Women Officers headed by Captain Cherise Franklin, present with us today. Officer Kearns was taken into custody by members of BPD on scene at the time of the incident. The arresting officer was Officer Gretchen Robinson, fifteen year veteran of the department. At this time I'll let ADA Jeffrey Schilling address the hate crimes charge as I'm sure that's a question many of you have."

Jeff took the Commissioner's place at the podium, "Thank you Commissioner, without going into detailed specifics I will confirm the hate crimes charge was added to the initial assault charge yesterday afternoon. The DA's office has what it considers sufficient evidence to proceed with this additional charge. We will at this time further confirm the application of this charge for bigotry related to sexual orientation. I will seek the maximum penalty for these charges." Jeff stepped away and allowed the Commissioner to resume his place at the podium.

"I will take a few questions."

The first few questions tried to pick more details of the case and BPD's stance, which the Commissioner, having had much practice with the media in those types of situations deftly deflected. While his stance and support of Maura had been made clear to her, he was duty bound to avoid the appearance of undue bias until the conclusion of the trial.

The Herald's reporter raised her hand, "Commissioner, can you explain the presence of Detective Jane Rizzoli at this press conference, is Boston Homicide playing a role in this case?"

The Commissioner paused, "Boston Homicide has no role in this case."

Maura looked at Jane who gave her the go ahead nod. The Commissioner stepped slightly to the side allowing Maura to approach the microphone. She could feel the pressure of the eyes and flash bulbs and video cameras on her, "I don't wish to make a lengthy statement other than to thank the Boston Police Department and District Attorney's Office for their professionalism and support. I will address the last question, as indicated by the nature of the hate crimes charge I believe my attack was motivated by my sexual orientation and that Detective Rizzoli and I have been openly involved in a relationship for several months; she was present the night of the assault and I asked her to be here with me today. I won't be making any further statements during the course of the trial and I would ask that the media respect our privacy during this time. Thank you."

* * *

Maura eased herself down into the hot bubble bath with a satisfied groan. Then, she waited. Jane had learned that if Maura announced she was taking a hot relaxing bath that was an invitation to join. But a few minutes passed and Jane had not appeared. Jane had been wonderful to her in the days after the attack; but in terms of some established patterns of their physical interaction Jane had been holding back. Kissing had been chaste and more a tool for comfort, and at night in bed where Jane was normally very handsy even with no expectation of those strokes and caresses leading to sex she now restrained herself.

"Jane?" Maura called out.

Maura heard footsteps trot from the bedroom, "Yeah?" Jane called out from the other side of the door.

"Can you come in here please?"

Jane opened the door, poking her head in, "Need something baby?"

"You."

Jane walked in and sat on the edge of the tub, she smiled, taking in the sight of just Maura's head bobbing above a thick foam of lavender scented bubbles. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to join you tonight or not."

Maura cocked her head, "Of course I wanted you to; that's why I told you I was coming to take a bath."

Clothes were quickly shed and Jane stepped in the tub sliding down behind Maura. Maura waited for Jane to pull her into her lap, but Jane didn't make that move.

"Jane, are you afraid to touch me…like you used to?" Maura could feel her heart pounding erratically but it needed to be said.

A tentative hand found its way to a still very bruised shoulder, "A little," Jane answered honestly.

"Please don't be, it makes me feel like something's wrong with me."

Apologetic arms snaked around Maura's body as Jane buried her face in Maura's neck for a moment, she turned her head and kissed her shoulder followed by a trail of kisses up Maura's neck, as she leaned back she pulled Maura into her lap. "I'm sorry, I…I didn't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable so soon after…."

"Jane," Maura interrupted, "nothing you could do would make me uncomfortable; there is no way you could touch me that would remind me of him touching me."

Maura let her head rest against Jane's jaw, she ran her hands across the taught arms wrapped around her midsection until she came to a hand. She felt the slightly raised scar on the back of Jane's palm before lacing their fingers together. Her other hand searched out the long muscular leg that was supporting her, she let her fingernails caress up and down the outside of Jane's thigh.

"Jane…"

"Mmmhmmm," Jane muttered, kissing Maura's temple.

"I need you to touch me."

Jane's mouth opened near Maura's ear and she was about to speak but Maura cut her off, "Yes," she whispered craning her head to the side to kiss Jane's neck, "I'm sure."

Maura released Jane's hand and waited for her response. She didn't have to wait long as hands with renewed confidence began to sketch abstract patterns across her abdomen. Maura let her head loll back against Jane's shoulder and neck. She couldn't see Jane's hands under the bubbles so she closed her eyes and just felt them lightly roaming around her torso. "Mmmm" she moaned to let Jane know this was what she wanted.

She exhaled as Jane's fingers teased her touch-thirsty nipples. Jane's full handed massaging of her breasts sent a shot of warmth through her core. Maura's breathing accelerated and she spread her legs, her knees rising up out of the bubbles signaling to Jane that she really did need her touch, she wanted it, all of it.

"I love you," Jane whispered as Maura shifted and turned her head so their lips could meet. Maura's right hand rose to keep Jane's hand firmly on one breast as she felt Jane's left hand start to slide back down her body.

Jane broke the kiss and started nuzzling Maura's face.

"Don't stop kissing me," Maura pleaded. Jane took her lips again with more hunger and rising passion as her fingers danced down Maura's inner thigh before finally finding their purpose. Long, flexible fingers swirled around Maura's folds before giving practiced and vigorous attention to her clit. Soft moans of pleasure transferred from Maura's mouth into Jane's as she rocked her hips causing the bathwater to roll from one end of the tub to the other like a tide coming in and out.

"Inside me," Maura directed before continuing to revel in the sensation of Jane's lips and tongue intertwined with hers.

Two fingers gently entered her, sliding all the way in, curling and then nearly withdrawing completely before repeating the motion. They were both growing breathless but neither wanted to release the other's mouth; they gasped for air. Jane's rhythm quickened and Maura voiced her approval in a series of increasingly louder and erotic vocalizations. As Jane brought her closer Maura once again laced the fingers of their free hands together and drew Jane's hand up to rest over her heart. As Maura came she bit down ever so lightly on Jane's lower lip, her entire body shuddering with the release, only the faintest moan slipping out as she exhaled.

Jane reluctantly withdrew her fingers and then cupped Maura's cheek as she placed soft kisses all over her flushed girlfriend's face.

Maura's legs slipped back under the water, but she kept Jane's hand pressed tightly to her heart, "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes still shut and body relaxing to fit perfectly in the cradle created by Jane's. She was content to stay just like that, the two of them as close to one body as possible, until the water was no longer warm.


	20. Two Turtle Doves

**Notes:** Christmas Time! Feels a little weird writing about Christmas in April, but oh well. This is part 1 of 2 of the Christmas times, there was so much I wanted to do with Christmas I decided it needed two chapters. I'm sure you all won't mind.

**CH 20: Two Turtle Doves**

Frankie reached across the table to snag a couple of Jane's french fries, "So, finished your Christmas shopping yet?"

"Mostly, I still have to get something for Maura's parents, she got Ma and Pop something separate from the gift we picked out together so now I feel like I gotta do the same thing for her parents."

Frankie raised his eyebrows as he took a swig of soda, "Nervous about Christmas Eve diner?"

"Jesus, yes, between when Maura's mom slapped her and the day after the attack when she came over to the apartment I know Ma's not a fan. Frankie, you gotta help me make sure she behaves. This has to go well, and if Ma causes a scene…"

"Don't worry Janie, I got your back. So, what did you get Ma and Pop for Christmas?"

"Well, Ma had been complaining about needing new pots and stuff so Maura went and picked her out some new cookware from us and I got Pop a new deluxe toolbox. I have no idea what Maura got them or you from just her, she won't tell me."

"What did you get Maura?"

"You know Sgt. James from K-9? His wife runs like an antique and collectible book store type place. I asked her to find me some kind of antique medical book; I thought Maura would like something like that. Anyway, it's pretty cool, it's in Latin not that I'd probably have any idea what it was about if it was in English," Jane laughed, "and I got her a new journal and some fancy chocolate."

Frankie chuckled, "What? No sexy Christmas lingerie?"

Jane lobbed a fry at her little brother, "Maybe you shouldn't concern yourself with Maura's lingerie and what additional gifts I might have gotten her for Christmas," she said laughing.

"Gross Janie, don't worry, Maura's like…practically my sister now. You can keep that stuff to yourself."

* * *

Jane stretched out on the floor amidst the Christmas wrapping paper litter, throwing one arm behind her head to rest on as she looked up at the towering Christmas tree in Maura's living room. "Maur! I'm done wrapping you can come in now."

Maura giggled, "Merry Christmas to me," she said as she bent down and plucked a red bow that had adhered itself to Jane's elbow. She began unpacking her own wrapped gifts and placing them under the tree with Jane's save for a small box which she held onto as she joined Jane in the floor.

"Merry Christmas Eve eve," she said as she presented the box to Jane.

Jane slid the small red ribbon off the box and opened it to find a gold Christmas tree ornament shaped and engraved to look like a Boston police badge. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she lifted the ornament up for closer inspection. "Maura, this is perfect."

"There's something on the back," Maura said as she flipped the ornament over.

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage" ~ Lao Tzu_

_To Jane, Merry Christmas. All my love, Maura_

"Come here," Jane pulled Maura to the floor relishing the vanilla flavored lip gloss Maura was wearing as their lips met. "Mmmm," Jane moaned when their lips separated, "I like that lip gloss; it tastes good on you."

Maura smiled, brushing some stray wavy tresses of hair from Jane's face, "It's being discontinued, but I bought the last 10 tubes of it the store had because I know how much you like it."

Jane laughed and stole one more quick kiss, "Ok, so where should I put this?" she said holding up the ornament.

Maura looked at the tree, "Well, I can think of one very large and obvious location."

"You expressly said, only silver balls and those little clip on flower thingies on the tree."

"Hmmm," Maura said as she wrinkled her nose, "Indeed, I did. Well, I think we can make an exception."

Jane popped up and hung the ornament, grabbing a large box with green paper bedecked with reindeer and handing it to Maura as she returned to the floor, "Since we're doing an early gift now. I was talking to Frankie and he was joking about me getting you lingerie for Christmas…don't worry I threw a french fry at him for uttering your name and lingerie in the same sentence, anyway it reminded me of something you do have to have. Rizzoli family Christmas Eve tradition for when we spend the night at Ma and Pop's tomorrow."

Maura tore the paper and popped the tape on the box to reveal the most atrocious pair of flannel pajama pants and matching flannel shirt covered in dancing Christmas elves. "Oh, Jane, these are…wow, these are….truly…special," she said bursting into laughter.

Jane couldn't help but join in, the pajamas were indeed an eyesore, an affront to the good name of pajamas everywhere, "Don't worry, tomorrow night after Mass, Ma will present me, Frankie and Tommy each with our own brand new pair of equally horrendous and likely embarrassing Christmas pajamas. She's never missed a year. Didn't want you to feel left out."

Maura leaned over and gave Jane another kiss, "Thank you," she smiled looking at the pajamas in a new light, "I never feel left out with your family."

* * *

"Maur! Your parents are here," Jane hollered to Maura who was still preening in the bathroom. Jane grabbed her suit jacket off the back of Maura's sofa and opened the door. Maura emerged in a white wool sweater dress with an aubergine snakeskin belt cinched tightly around her tiny waist and matching heels. _Breathtaking_, Jane thought as she watched Maura greet her parents with hugs.

"We went ahead and brought presents, no reason to wait until New Year's this year," Judith Isles said motioning to the bag her husband was carrying. "You also put up a tree this year I see." Judith walked over to inspect the large and classically decorated fir. The lone non-silver ball ornament caught her eye and she looked more closely at the BPD badge ornament, flipping it over she read the engraving and smiled.

Maura watched with delight as her parents opened their presents; she'd never felt the Christmas spirit like this before. Looking up at Jane, she smiled.

"Oh, that one's from Jane," Maura pointed as Judith reached for the gift.

Judith unwrapped the book-shaped object, a coffee table photography book of images from around Boston by… "Joseph Rizzoli," Judith said flipping through the images.

"My cousin Joseph is a photographer."

"A very good one it would appear," William Isles mused as he glanced through the book.

"Thank you Jane, this is very thoughtful," Judith said with a smile.

William handed Jane a gift.

"No…way!" Jane pulled out a Red Sox jersey signed by all the current starters, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," William replied with a sly smile, "I just happen to know Tom Werner."

"You know one of the owners of the Sox?" Jane laughed, "Of course you do. This is really great, thank you again."

* * *

Jane couldn't take her eyes off Maura on the drive over to her parents' house.

"What?" Maura laughed, "Why are you staring at me?"

"You look really beautiful tonight, and you seem really happy. It's nice to see you like this considering the past few weeks."

"I think this is shaping up to be the best Christmas I can remember, thanks to you Jane."

"Well, you might hold off on that until we see how dinner with our parents goes," Jane chuckled, "Did you get those tranquilizers?"

"Jane…" Maura laughed shaking her head.

Frankie opened the door and reached for some of the bags Jane was packed down with.

"Frankie! Is that Jane and Maura?" Angela called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah Ma."

Angela rushed into the living room with Frank in tow. She grabbed Jane giving her a hug and then she pulled back to check out Jane's ensemble, "I like this suit Janie, it fits very nicely! And you're wearing heels! Did Maura pick it all out?"

"Of course," Maura said stepping up to give Angela a hug.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Angela said kissing Maura on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Ma," Maura replied. Judith Isles stiffened slightly at hearing that.

Jane introduced everyone. Angela's smile was strained but she managed to conjure one up anyway as she shook Judith's hand. Judith had brought wine of course and gave it to her. They all moved to the living room where Angela had laid out some appetizers. Jane mentioned the Red Sox jersey and in mere moments William, Frank, Frankie and Tommy were bonding over baseball. Angela and Judith sat silently while Jane and Maura looked nervously at each other.

Angela looked at them, "Jane, you and Maura are staying the night after Mass right?"

"Yeah of course, I already took our bags upstairs."

Angela turned her attention to Judith and broke the silence, "We have lots of family traditions for Christmas, the kids always come back and spend the night on Christmas Eve and then I cook a big breakfast in the morning and we open presents and then we go over to my sister Sophia's for a late lunch with the whole family! Maura says you and William will be going out of town tomorrow?"

"Yes, my sister Elizabeth has a place in the Hamptons. We go there every year. Actually we usually head over a couple of days before Christmas but we decided to postpone the trip a couple of days so we could see Maura on Christmas Eve this year."

"Maura doesn't usually go?" Angela inquired, a tone of confusion in her voice.

"No, I usually work," Maura jumped in.

"Oh. Well, we're more than happy to have Maura in our family for Christmas. Frank and I we just adore her. She's like the well-dressed, polite, feminine daughter we never had."

"Gee Ma! Thanks," Jane exclaimed as Maura laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Oh Janie, you know your father and I love you just as you are, but now I get to see what it's like to have a daughter that acts like a girl. I've got over thirty years of catching up to do."

Judith tried to keep the smile on her face, but she shifted uncomfortably as Angela referred to Maura as her daughter, "Well Angela, I must say Jane has been nothing but polite every time we've met and it would seem Maura is helping with her style as well."

"Apparently I missed the memo for pick on Jane night," Jane looked over at Maura with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Aww, Jane," Maura pulled Jane's face towards her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Jane smiled as she lost herself for a moment in the joy-filled hazel eyes that stared back at her.

* * *

Judith offered to help Angela clear the dishes away after dinner. Jane lingered in the doorway trying to observe their interaction lest her mother act like her typical self. Thus far she had been relatively impressed with her mother's restraint.

Maura stepped up behind her wrapping her arms around Jane's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder, "Come on, let them talk. I could use some fresh air, come stand outside with me." Maura took Jane's hand and led her to the back porch.

"What was your reaction when Jane and Maura told you about…their relationship?" Judith inquired as she helped Angela clear the dinner plates and load the dishwasher.

"Well, Frank and I had already talked about the possibility that Jane might be gay. Then when I saw how Maura watched over Jane while she was in the hospital I started to think there might be more to their relationship. So, when Jane told me I wasn't really surprised. She's my daughter, I love her; I just want her to be happy. And she's never been happier since she's been with Maura." Angela stopped tinkering with the dishes and turned to face Judith, "Maura's good for Jane, and Jane's good for Maura. You know they came over here right after Maura came out to you…"

Judith took a deep breath; she knew where this was going, "I'm sure I sounded like an awful shrew. I'd never struck Maura before, never, not once, not even a spanking when she was a child. I…there's no excuse for it I just lost my composure."

"And now?" Angela pressed.

"And now I'm really trying…it hasn't been easy, this isn't something I was raised to think is ok…"

"But she's your daughter."

"She is, and because I love her I'm trying. William and I, we both like Jane, it's obvious how much she loves Maura and Maura her, you'd have to be blind not to see that. I've never seen Maura as she is now, affectionate and social and…comfortable, she seems very comfortable with your family."

"We consider Maura a part of our family now."

"I heard her call you 'Ma'…"

"Did that upset you?"

Judith paused and then answered truthfully, "A little. Maura and I, we never had a very close relationship. I regret that now. I have a lot to work on, and Maura and I have a lot to work on together to build a better relationship than we've had. The attack happened and it brought up all the fears I had about this relationship, about what other people would think, but then Maura reminded me that unfortunately random acts of violence happen all the time. It's…it's different when it's your child though. But, then you would know that better than anyone I suppose."

Angela smiled, "Do you know what else I know?" She beckoned for Judith Isles to join her at the kitchen window, which looked out on the backyard. She pointed to the scene on the back porch. Maura was sitting on the porch swing, reclining back in Jane's arms, Jane shimmied out of her coat and draped it across Maura's lap to cover her legs as she kissed her temple. "I know my daughter. She'd lay her life on the line for someone she loves. She'd do anything for Maura; she'd fight to her last breath to protect her. This, you can be sure of."

Judith smiled and nodded, "I'm starting to see that. We…started off on the wrong foot, when I barged into Jane's apartment that morning. To be honest I'll probably stick my foot in my mouth at some point in the future…"

Angela laughed, "We wouldn't be parents if we didn't mortify our children, in fact I think Jane asked Maura to spike my drink tonight. Jane thinks I talk too much. I'm always embarrassing her."

Judith and Angela were sharing a hearty laugh when Jane and Maura joined them in the kitchen. Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

"Lemme guess, still cracking on me?" Jane joked.

"Not at all, Judith and I were having a nice talk."

Frank, Angela, Jane and Maura walked Judith and William to the door. As they drove off Angela turned and placed her hand on Maura's cheek. She smiled reassuringly and gave Maura a wink. "Ok! Coats on! If we don't get going we're going to be late and you know I don't like sitting in the back of the church, Father Tuohy's hard to hear even in the sections where the speakers work."


	21. The Way, the Truth and the Life

**Notes:** Wow, getting close to 200 reviews on this, all of you that take the time to read and comment are awesome. I love hearing your thoughts and suggestions. Here is Part 2 of the Rizzoli Christmas affair, hope you all enjoy it!

**CH 21: The Way, the Truth and the Life**

Angela was very specific about where she liked to sit in church: right side, dead center in front of the stained glass window depicting St. Francis of Assisi. They would need a whole aisle to all fit comfortably so being slightly early was imperative.

"I thought you said the service doesn't start until 11?" Maura whispered to Jane as they filed into the church.

"It doesn't, but the choir's lessons and carols starts at 10:30 and Ma gets a little twitchy if she can't sit on 'her' pew," Jane answered wrapping her arm around Maura's waist and guiding her down the aisle.

Jane smiled as she stole errant glances at Maura during the carols and then as the service started. She showed her how to follow along in the bulletin and Maura let her even though she was more than familiar with how a church service was run, she had gone to the Methodist church as a child with her parents before she proclaimed her agnosticism and stopped going. What she did need a little coaching on was the appropriate time to sit, stand or kneel. Apparently the joke about Catholic "pew aerobics" was fairly appropriate.

Father Tuohy stood at the head of the aisle "Lord Jesus Christ, you said to your apostles: I leave you peace, my peace I give to you. Look not on our sins, but on the faith of your Church, and grant us the peace and unity of your kingdom where you live forever and ever." _Amen_. "The peace of the Lord be always with you." _And also with you._ "Let us offer each other a sign of peace."

Jane leaned in, "Now you stand and 'give the peace' to those around you."

They rose and Jane pulled Maura into an immediate embrace, "Merry Christmas, Maura."

Maura smiled into Jane's cheek, "Merry Christmas, Jane."

As the communion was prepared Jane again leaned in to give Maura instruction, "Only confirmed Catholics can take communion, I'll skip it and stay seated with you if you feel weird being left while we all go up."

"Don't be silly," Maura whispered, "Go."

Jane brought up the rear of the Rizzoli line as they processed slowly down the aisle to the altar. When Father Tuohy came to Jane she raised and cupped her hands to receive the host. The Father did not place the wafer in her hand, rather with his thumb he traced the sign of the cross on her forehead and leaning in said, "May you find Jesus in your heart." With that he moved on to the next parishioner. Jane beat a hasty retreat back to the pew, Father Tuohy's action burning in her chest. She knew exactly the message he was sending. The attack on Maura and then the disclosure at the press conference had for all intents and purposes outed her and Maura to damn near the entire city. The last thing on her mind in the time since and the lead-up to Christmas and the familiar lapse into Rizzoli family traditions had been the Catholic Church's stance on homosexuality. That her family priest, her childhood priest could refuse to give her communion never dawned on her.

Jane slid back into the aisle, stepping past Maura to retake her seat. She didn't look at Maura for a moment, fearing the emotion would be written all over her face. Everything had gone so well to this point. Maura had said it was the best Christmas she'd ever had and Jane was determined it would stay that way, no matter what she was feeling. Finally she looked over at Maura, awash in the soft glow of the muted church lights, smiling as she watched the last of the parishioners file up to take communion.

_It doesn't matter_, Jane thought. _She's what matters._

Maura could sense Jane's gaze and turned to meet her eyes. Jane reached for her hand and laced their fingers together; she brought the back of Maura's palm to her lips and kissed it.

Father Tuohy addressed the congregation for the closing prayer, "Lord our God, with the birth of your Son, your glory breaks on the world. Through the night hours of the darkened earth, we your people watch for the coming of your promised Son. As we wait, give us a foretaste of the joy that you will grant us when the fullness of his glory has filled the earth, who lives and reigns with you for ever and ever. Amen." The choir struck up "Joy to the World" as they processed out.

"It's officially Christmas," Jane whispered in Maura's ear. "Now you can say it's the best Christmas ever, if you still feel that way."

Maura looked at Jane, as tears glistened in her eyes that she was fighting to stay in control of, "It most certainly is."

* * *

Angela thrust wrapped packages at Jane, Frankie and Tommy as soon as they were through the door back at home, "Change! I'll get the eggnog, Frank, you get the bourbon."

"Told you," Jane joked as she led Maura to her bedroom, "Atrocious Christmas pajama time, at least spiked eggnog is part of the tradition." Jane winked at Maura.

"I can't believe I have to wear these," Maura lamented, buttoning up the green pajamas with dancing elves.

"Ahem" Jane cleared her throat, turning around to hold up for Maura's viewing her pajamas covered in Christmas wreath laden beer bottles, "Evidently from the Sam Adams winter collection, wanna trade?"

"Oh…Jane. No thank you, dancing elves suit me just fine," she said, covering her mouth as she laughed.

Angela had all the lights in the living room dimmed with only the Christmas tree lit as they all gathered having changed into their pajamas. She passed out the heavily bourbon spiked eggnog. Jane took a sip to test its potency and was satisfied as she wrapped a long arm around Maura's waist pulling he down to the couch to relax. Maura leaned back on the couch as Jane curled around her; she brushed Maura's hair back off her shoulder and laid her head to rest on it. The family just sat, there was no conversation, only the faint tunes of a Christmas CD Angela had turned on. Angela sat on the arm of Frank's chair, his arm wrapped around her waist. Tommy was stretched out on the floor near the tree and Frankie was on the opposite end of the couch from Jane and Maura, his elbow on the arm propping up his head. Maura took the time to look at each one before kissing the crown of Jane's head.

* * *

The flannel pajamas were entirely too heavy and scratchy for Maura to sleep in. Even Jane herself had stashed a tank top in her bag to avoid wearing the flannel top, so Maura stripped down to just her underwear to sleep promising Jane she would re-don the flannel in the morning. She settled into Jane's arms, the bed in Jane's room at her parents' was much smaller than either of their beds in their respective residences and necessitated close sleeping for the night. Not that either minded. Jane let one hand caress up and down the smooth skin of Maura's back as the other played seductively with Maura's fingers.

"If we weren't ten feet from my parents' bedroom right now, I'd be very tempted to make love to you."

Maura giggled as she let her hand slide under Jane's tank top and fingers walk up Jane's abdomen towards an already hardened nipple.

"Maura!" Jane whispered exasperatedly, "Parents'…house….mmmmm." She bit down on her lip as Maura rolled on top of her and began kissing her neck.

"I can be quiet if you can," Maura said rising to hover just out of reach of Jane's lips.

Jane's hand palmed the back of Maura's head and pulled her into a kiss as their hands roamed over each other, Jane's hand eventually finding its way in Maura's underwear and Maura's finding its way in Jane's.

Jane gasped, "MMmmmhmm, Oh God."

"Shh!" Maura giggled.

Directly on the other side of the wall Frankie's face flushed bright red as he rolled onto his stomach attempting to suffocate himself by folding his pillow around his entire head. _I am not hearing my sister have sex, I am not hearing my sister have sex, I am not hearing my sister have sex…._

* * *

A loud knock on the bedroom door and Jane's eyes bolted open, she snatched in a panic for the bed covers to pull them over Maura's naked body.

"Janie," Frankie's voice called from the other side of the still thankfully closed door, "Ma's already cooking breakfast and was about to start the wakeup rounds, you and Maura might…want to get…you know, ready to come downstairs."

Redressed in her elf pajamas Maura took a seat on the sofa and waited for Jane to bring the coffee. In the kitchen Frankie handed Jane two clean cups, "So…sleep well, sis?" he asked snorting into a laugh.

"Yeah…" Jane said skeptically eyeing her brother, "…what's your deal?"

Frankie glanced over as Angela walked back to the pantry, "Oh, I don't know, just thought you might have stayed up a little while after you, ahem, went to bed."

Jane's eyes got wide, "Oh…my…God..."

"Yeah, that's about what I heard last night," Frankie laughed uncontrollably unable to avoid spewing some of his coffee as he did.

"Oh my God, your heard us!…Frankie!" Jane hauled off and began vigorously socking her brother in the arm.

"Ow! Ow! Damn, I wasn't trying to, Jesus Christ believe me I could go the rest of my life believing you're a virgin, but geez Janie, you know that wall's not that thick you used to yell at me for breathing too loud when we were kids."

"You snored."

"I did not snore!"

* * *

Watching the Rizzolis open Christmas presents was delightful Maura thought. There were plenty of serious, thoughtful gifts but a good smattering of joke gifts as well, it was fitting for their tone as a family.

Jane handed Maura the Christmas stocking she had stuffed for her.

"Oh! Yummy!" Maura exclaimed as she pulled out the assortment of gourmet candies from one of the local chocolatiers. At the very bottom of the stocking were hidden Maura's favorite fudge clusters. She smiled as she pulled them out, "My favorite."

"I know," Jane said with a smile of satisfaction.

"Bless you, Maura" Angela remarked as Jane opened her gifts from Maura, a plethora of new colored shirts in silk blends to replace the old worn out cotton ones she lived in at work from day to day.

"Jane! This is beautiful," Maura ran her hand over the supple red leather binding of the new journal which was embossed with an intricate celtic knot design. "I already know what my first entry will be about."

Maura handed Jane a smaller box. Even Jane, as tomboyish as she was recognized the familiar teal color of a Tiffany jewelry box as she peeled back the wrapping paper. Inside the box lay an exquisite gold charm bracelet with a quarter-size heart charm engraved with the letter "J." A few links up Maura had had the jeweler affix the St. Valentine's medal Nonna had given Jane. Jane ran her fingers over the medal.

"You don't wear necklaces much, so I thought a bracelet…if you don't like it I can have the jeweler take the medal off…" Maura started to explain, and then Jane looked up, tears beginning to streak down her face. She laughed, amused at herself for being overcome with such emotion as she wiped at the tears.

"It's perfect, I love it. Help me put it on please." She held out her wrist for Maura to hook the bracelet around.

Jane handed Maura the box which contained her main gift. Tearing through the paper, she lifted the box top and peeled back the layers of tissue paper to reveal the weathered binding of what appeared to be a very old book. Maura extricated it from its tissue paper prison and opened it to the title page.

"Jane! Where did you…how did you…This is an early Latin edition of Rene Descartes' De Homine Figuris." She ran her hands over the rough and thick-weight pages, turning the book around to admire the worn but well-preserved binding. "It's largely considered one of the first European books on human physiology. Descartes held it back from publication for numerous years because of the Papal condemnation of Galileo's positing that the earth revolved around the sun. Descartes feared similar condemnation for many of his assertions including depiction of the human body as a machine and his philosophical views rejecting the role of the divine in natural phenomena. He was a key figure in the Scientific Revolution. Cogito ergo sum, I think, therefore I am, his most famous statement perhaps, not from this work though…"

Normally Jane would have teased Maura for turning into human google, but not this time. She sat with her chin propped in her hand, her eyes locked on Maura, relishing every bit of Maura's historical account of the Scientific Revolution and the evolution of medicine; not because the facts interested her, not because she planned on remembering them down the road or even later that day but for the sheer joy that was dancing across Maura's face as she reveled in the gift in her own uniquely Maura way.

"Jane, this is…this is absolutely wonderful. This is like part of the historical record of who I am reflected through my work. I love it." Maura set the book in her lap and wrapped her arms around Jane, kissing her on the neck she whispered through the brunette waves that hung around Jane's ear, "Thank you, for making this Christmas so special."

* * *

As the family gathering at Aunt Sophia's drew to a close Maura was very nearly exhausted. She didn't feel her body leaning or her head drooping closer and closer to Frankie's shoulder, who she was sitting next to on the sofa. Eventually her head found the resting place and her body gave in to sleep. Jane laughed as she wandered back into the room taking in the sight.

"Frankie, you can wake her up, she won't mind," Jane said as she sat down on the arm of the couch next to her brother.

"Nah, it's ok," he whispered, "our family is pretty exhausting."

Nonna hoisted herself from the old creaky recliner she had been recuperating from lunch in. She grabbed Jane's hand as she shuffled by and pulled her along. Jane steadied her grandmother's arm as they slowly made their way back to the bedroom.

"Chiudi la porta," Nonna instructed, gesturing at the door. She made her way to the dresser and began to root through the top drawer finally extracting a well-hidden velvet box. Shuffling to the bed she eased herself down and patted the space next to her. Jane obliged, though the sight of the velvet ring box Nonna was holding was giving her heart palpitations.

"When your grandfather asked me to marry him there was no money for an engagement ring. I didn't get a ring until the wedding when Mama Fiorelli gave her wedding band to Guiseppe to give to me. His father had been killed in the war."

Nonna opened the box and removed the pristine gold band engraved with a simple but classic scroll pattern and held it up for Jane to see.

"After we came to America he worked and saved and for Christmas one year he gave me the engagement ring he couldn't give me before."

Nonna pulled the second ring from the box, a gold rounded band with a one karat marquise cut diamond flanked by a scroll pattern thoughtfully chosen to no doubt to mimic that on the older wedding band. Nonna manipulated the ring between her fingers watching the light twinkle in the stone. She placed both of the rings back in the velvet box and handed it to Jane.

Jane's eyes popped as wide as saucers as she threw her hands up to decline the gift, "Nonna, I can't, that's…I mean…it's…I'm not, I mean you know, we're not…there yet."

Nonna grabbed Jane's hand and plunked the box down into it and pushed Jane's fingers to close around it, "I always knew I would give these to someone in the family one day and I've never been inclined to until now. These are for you cara mia, so you will be ready when you are ready, whenever that may be."

Jane softened as she looked in her grandmother's eyes and then down to the box, which she opened in order to take another glance at the rings. She ran her finger over them before closing the box and dropping it in her jacket pocket, "Grazie Nonna."

Jane stood to leave but was stopped as Nonna spoke again, "Janie, just remember Nonna's not getting any younger."

"Haha," Jane laughed, "You're worse than Ma."


	22. All Grief and Sorrow Takes the Flight

**Notes:** Ok, I think the next review makes #200, who is it gonna be! There's not alike a prize or anything other than my undying gratitude ;) Ok, New Year's Eve time, and time to meet Maura's Aunt Elizabeth...cue ominous music.

**CH 22: All Grief and Sorrow Takes the Flight**

Despite everything that was good about Christmas it was almost a relief for both Maura and Jane when it was over. Between the usual holiday stress of coming up with gift ideas, doing the actual shopping, balancing work and family expectations there had been the added component of introducing the two families. That Christmas Eve dinner had gone off without a hitch or loss of blood was perhaps the biggest relief of all.

Jane and Maura gratefully settled into the post-holiday routine, though not to say there weren't major events looming in the near future. Maura's parents' annual New Year's Eve gala and the trial was rapidly approaching.

"So, Korsak and I were talking about New Year's Eve…" Frost said, glancing over at Jane as she hectically guided the Crown Victoria through the dense Boston traffic en route to pick up a material witness for questioning in the case they were working.

"Yeah? You and Korsak sure have been…friendly lately, anything you wanna tell me Frost?" Jane smirked, _payback's a bitch_.

"I've never hit a woman, but I will bust out my Bruce Lee on you Rizzoli."

Jane laughed, "Nah nah, just giving you a hard time. I think it's good, that you two are getting along I hated having to play the peacekeeping force. So, what about New Year's Eve?"

"Well, Korsak said the group always goes to the Robber, but…we know you and Maura haven't gone there since…you know, so we were thinking of trying somewhere else out for the evening's festivities and thought you might have some suggestions."

Jane looked at her partner with an appreciative smile, "That's really…thoughtful, but I think this year is a no-can-do on New Year's Eve, Maura's parents throw some huge shindig at their place every year so I think we have to go to that. Believe me though, I would much rather be hanging out with you guys and pounding back bar food and beer instead of escargot and champagne…although I will say, good champagne is well…it's really good actually."

"The Doc will make a socialite out of you yet, Rizzoli," Frost replied with more than an air of jest in his voice.

"I may have some nicer suits now, and a couple more dresses and appreciate a fine champagne but I can still kick your ass and don't you forget it."

"Duly noted," Frost laughed.

* * *

"Maur!" Jane hollered from the bathroom, "Is it ok if I just wear my hair down? I…I just can't get it to do anything! UGH!"

Maura emerged from her closet clad only in her bra and panties and stood in the door of the bathroom, "Your hair will look lovely down, would you like me to help you?" She eyed the bathroom floor, which looked as if a bomb had gone off in a hairpin factory.

_She's nervous, _Maura observed, cataloguing the strain on Jane's face, her slightly flushed skin, the pulsing vein in her temple. "Hold on." Maura stepped out and returned with the stepping stool from her closet. "Sit," she instructed.

Jane did as she was told and closed her eyes waiting for her hair to be assaulted with a brush or rollers or a piping hot curling iron but instead Maura's supple hands began massaging her neck and shoulders. "You need to relax," Maura hummed, "It's only a party."

"It's a fancy party, with your parents and all their fancy friends and your Aunt and Uncle who I haven't met…"

"And none of that matters, "Maura interrupted, "because you're going to look beautiful and completely appropriate, and I'm going to be there with you and we're going to have a wonderful, fun New Year's Eve."

The tension in Jane's neck and shoulders began to dissipate as much in response to Maura's vocal reassurance as to the deft manner in which her hands stroked out the knots in her muscles. Maura ran her fingers through the long brunette locks that cascaded well past Jane's shoulders and then gently brushed out the unintentional kinks Jane had caused in her frustrated flurry of hair pinning. She smoothed the slight frizz from around Jane's head with the curling iron, wrapping sections of the locks around the barrel and releasing them to fall in long loose curls. She set the simple, elegant style with a light spray and then combed her fingers through it for no other purpose than to enjoy the sensual tactility of the now silken strands.

"I love your hair down," she whispered in Jane's ear as she leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheekbone.

* * *

They arrived slightly early at Judith and William's in order to situate their overnight bags and make sure all the pre-party preparations were taken care of, a completely unnecessary reason for being early Jane mused as Judith had hired wait staff and a caterer for the evening. Judith Isles' sister Elizabeth was every bit as sharp and angular as her slightly younger sibling but with a much more pronounced demeanor of entitlement and snobbery with a healthy heaping side dish of disdain. Judith was flitting around the house obsessing over the details and left Maura to make the introductions between Jane and Elizabeth and her husband Andrew. Maura approached her aunt to greet her with a hug but was stopped by a bony hand that took hold of her chin and held her back at arm's length as her hollow eyes scrutinized Maura's form.

"Have you gained weight?" Elizabeth asked flat out.

Jane's mouth fell open.

Maura straightened herself and took a half-step back to remove her chin from her aunt's grasp, "I might have overindulged during the holidays but Jane's mother is such a wonderful cook." She stepped further back reaching for Jane's hand and drawing her closer. "Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Andrew, this is Jane, my…"

"Yes, we're more than aware of who she is," with that Elizabeth and Andrew turned and went to meddle in the party setup.

Jane could feel a slight moisture forming on Maura's palm as her grip tightened. "You know Maur, we should arrange a luncheon between your Aunt and mine; I think they'd get along famously."

Maura laughed, looking at Jane, appreciative of her humor. She nodded, "They very well might."

Guests began arriving and soon the Isles' home was brimming with people. The waiters; though saddled with trays laden with a diverse array of hors d'ouevres, floated seamlessly through the party-goers, evidence of their vast experience in working such affairs. The food was excellent, not nearly as intimidating as Jane had feared and the wine was of course perfect, no doubt all personally selected and paired with the flights of food by Judith herself. Jane made a conscious effort to restrict her wine intake ever mindful of the house full of judgmental eyes that with very little hidden discretion flashed her way throughout the evening accompanied by whispered conversations.

Maura was expected to make rounds with her mother and greet all of the guests and she became acutely aware of the fact that this was causing her to abandon Jane for long swaths of time. She would search through the party crowd every so often to take stock of Jane's location. Several times William Isles had stepped in to fill the void and Maura would be reassured by familiar smiles likely associated with a rousing sports conversation between the two. At one point Maura glimpsed Jane being occupied by Gregory Chesterfield and his date. But as her mother's social rounds grew tedious Maura grew increasingly concerned that she had left Jane alone for an inordinately rude and uncomfortable amount of time.

Jane had retreated to a quiet corner when Aunt Elizabeth approached her.

_Oh God. _

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," Elizabeth stated.

_Ok, Maura, where are you?_ "Uh, no, the party is very nice…"

Elizabeth cut her off, "Perhaps it's that you realize you don't belong here."

Jane stood dumbfounded, she was completely at a loss for what to say or do. Everything they had been through to bring Judith around, she couldn't very well tell Maura's aunt to fuck off, "I belong wherever Maura is."

"No, you're a little greaseball dyke who's playing out of her league trying to get off the doughnut patrol. Where you belong is knee-deep in the finest scum the city has to offer or slinging toilet pipes with your guido father. You're not good enough for her and you never will be and mark my words she'll wake up one morning and come to her senses and wonder why she's been slumming with a beer-swilling, papist pasta-eater like you." Elizabeth turned and walked away.

Having completed her hostess duties Maura looked everywhere in the house for Jane to no avail. Neither of her parents could remember seeing her for quite some time. Maura walked out on the glassed in sun porch and looked out across the yard. The moonlight reflected off the pristine snow just enough to faintly illuminate Jane sitting on a bench across the yard. Paying no mind to the cocktail dress she was wearing or the designer heels Maura stepped into the yard and made her way over to Jane.

"Jesus Christ Maura, you'll freeze to death," Jane popped up off the bench slinging her coat off and draping it around Maura's shoulders.

"Well, now you'll freeze to death, so maybe we should both go inside and you can tell me why you're out here in your dress and four inch heels in the snow and freezing cold."

Maura led Jane back in the house and slipped past the crowd to her father's study. She walked over to the mini-bar and selected two highball glasses pouring some Scotch from a crystal decanter.

"Your hands are freezing," Maura said as they sat down on the leather sofa, she set her glass aside and began rubbing Jane's hand between her own to warm it up. "How long were you out there?"

"Awhile," Jane took a sip of the scotch and passed the glass to Maura as she flipped her heels off to lie down, resting her head in Maura's lap.

"Because I left you alone for so long?"

"No…I mean, not directly, it's just a couple of things weighing on my mind."

Maura rubbed Jane's arm with one hand as the other threaded lightly through her hair, "Tell me, please."

Jane sighed, "I've been thinking about church. I used to go all the time and now I've become one of those high holiday Catholics, and really I just mean Christmas and Easter. When we all walked into church on Christmas Eve it just felt right, and I realized I had missed it."

"Jane," Maura's voice was soft, understanding, "If you want to go to church more regularly, you know I'll go with you…"

"We can't go to my parents' church," Jane replied as she wrapped her hand around Maura's knee, rubbing her thumb back and forth.

"Why not?"

"At midnight mass when I went up to take communion, Father Tuohy refused me…because I'm gay."

"Jane! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because everyone was so happy, you were so happy. I didn't want anything to change that."

"But Jane, I always want to know if something's bothering you. If I don't know I can't try to help."

"You did help, just seeing you so full of joy and a part of my family…what Father Tuohy did hurt, but, you're more important to me than that."

"It doesn't have to be either or Jane, we can still go to church. Maybe not the Catholic Church if it's going to be like that, but…what if we tried one of the Episcopal churches? Per my understanding the liturgy is very similar but the church much more liberal when it comes to ministering to the gay community."

Jane rolled over on her back, her head still in Maura's lap, "You'd do that for me, not only go to church with me but…go church shopping with me?"

Maura laughed, "Well, I do like shopping," she said with a wink, "Of course I would, if it's important to you it's important to me." She moved her hand to Jane's cheek, letting her thumb ghost lightly over it. "What else, this isn't just about church."

Jane bit her lip, "I was standing in the corner of the living room, you had been gone for a really long time and…I was just tired of everyone staring at me so I tried to move somewhere I'd be less obvious and your aunt came over…" she paused, wondering if she should continue.

"Jane…" Maura's brow furrowed, "…what did she say, was she harsh to you?"

"You could say that."

"Tell me, tell me what she said."

"I believe her exact words were something to the effect of me being a 'greaseball dyke on the doughnut patrol' who was only using you to better myself and that one day you'd wake up and realize that a 'beer-swilling, papist pasta-eater' such as myself would never be good enough for you and then you'd leave me and I'd be back working the beat or patching toilets with my and I quote 'guido' father."

Maura's face read like an anger barometer as a red tide crept from her chest, up her neck to settle in her face inflaming her cheeks. Her hazel eyes flashed a brilliant green, "Jane, I need you to sit up." Jane did as she was told. "And stay right here, I'll be back momentarily."

Jane retrieved one of the glasses of scotch as she watched Maura walk purposefully from the study.

She picked her way through the crowd of her parents' friends until she found her mother and aunt conversing, "I need to speak to you…both of you…now." They made their way to the sun porch, Judith Isles glancing in confusion between her daughter who was clearly steaming and her sister who looked smugly indifferent to the whole scene.

Maura turned and faced her aunt, "How dare you! Ethnic and religious slurs, not to mention insulting her profession for which she has been decorated with the highest award the department bestows. You also insult her father, a fine gentleman I'll never allow you the honor…yes, the honor of meeting. And once again, all to suggest that she's only interested in me for my money. Let me tell you something, there's not enough money in the world worth putting up with the likes of what she's put up with to be with me. Do you think she wanted to stand in front of a dozen news cameras and announce she was gay to the entire city? Do you think she wanted her family priest to basically excommunicate her? She did it for me. She gives me everything, every part of herself, every part of her life, she gives to me. And she's far richer than I could ever be because she can give the greatest gift; she's given me a family that loves me unconditionally and without judgment."

Maura stormed back through the house, upstairs to her old bedroom where she retrieved her coat and their bags. She marched back into the study dropping the bags to the ground, "Come on; put your coat on."

Jane stood, confused, "Where are we going."

Maura looked at her watch, "It's only 10:45, if we hurry we can still get to the Robber in time to ring in the New Year with Frost and Korsak."

* * *

Cheers rang out through the Robber as Jane and Maura walked in.

"Janie! What are you doing here?" Frankie ran up to give his sister a hug, "Maura, looking stunning as always."

"Knew you couldn't resist spending New Year's Eve with us," Korsak joked handing Jane a beer.

Frost trotted up shortly after with a glass of wine for Maura, "Doc, glad you guys came, just wasn't the same without you," he said with a genuine smile.

The affection was contagious, Maura grinned widely as she took the glass, "That's very sweet Barry, we missed your company as well."

As the clock neared midnight the Robber staff passed out tiny plastic flutes of champagne. Maura lifted 2 flutes off a tray as one of the waitresses walked by.

"You know, it won't be as good as what your mom had," Jane observed.

"Maybe not, but it's exactly what I want," Maura said with a smile.

The big screen tv broadcasting the ball drop from Times Square cued everyone to start counting. Arms were thrown around neighbors, swaying ensued and the countdown began. _10…9…8…7…_

Maura turned and wrapped one arm around Jane's waist swaying in a dance-like fashion as the rest of the bar counted down to midnight. At the final stroke she smiled, looking Jane in the eyes before capturing her lips in a heated kiss with no attention paid to the crowded bar around them that burst into song as Auld Lang Syne played through the din. As she broke the kiss she pressed their cheeks together joining the bar chorus as she sang a different set of lyrics to the tune softly into Jane's ear.

_My heart is ravished with delight_

_When thee I think upon_

_All grief and sorrow takes the flight_

_And speedily is gone_

_The bright resemblance of thy face_

_So fills this heart of mine_

_That force nor fate can me displease_

_For Old Lang Syne_

* * *

_*There are many versions of "Old Long Syne" or "Auld Lang Syne" The above is a version printed by James Watson in 1711._


	23. Interlude

**Notes:** Thanks again to everyone for reading and commenting! I had some requests for a little bit of fluff after all of the angst of the past few chapters before we get to the trial so I was more than happy to oblige at least in the latter half of this chapter. Coming up we'll deal with Kearns and then I may actually wrap this one up, but never fear I've been working on some ideas to continue this little world set after my Shadows fic.

**CH 23: Interlude**

Judith Isles made her way down to the morgue at BPD headquarters on New Year's Day only to be informed by one of the lab assistants that her daughter had already stepped out for lunch. The lab tech, a nerdy young fellow by the name of John in his first job out of grad school, told her that 'Dr. Isles and Detective Rizzoli' never informed him of their lunch destination but that someone in the homicide unit was likely to know.

Judith wasn't sure what to expect as she stepped into the homicide unit. Television's over-dramatized procedural cop show model told her to prepare for a unit alive with hustle and bustle, graphic crime scene photos plastered across any number of "murder boards" with surly detectives hauling fresh suspects to and from interrogation rooms. She was slightly disappointed when a relatively empty squad room was the scene she actually happened upon. Various desks were situated around the space and the few detectives present poured over what looked like relatively banal paperwork. There were no graphic photos, no fancy technology stations and no screaming suspects spouting their innocence.

Frost looked up from his half-eaten ham sandwich to see the strange woman standing befuddled in the doorway to the unit, "Ma'am can I help you with something?"

Judith walked towards his desk, "I hope so, I'm Judith Isles, Maura's mother, a young gentleman in the morgue said she'd already left for lunch but didn't know where she went and her phone must be off."

Frost stood, wiping the sandwich crumbs on his pants legs and extended his hand, "Barry Frost, I'm Jane's partner…" Judith smiled and shook his hand. "I believe Jane said she and the Doc were heading down to Rosenberg's Deli. They just left about 10 minutes ago so they haven't been gone long."

* * *

Rosenberg's smelled of delicious roast meats, particularly the corned beef and pastrami they were known for. Judith paused just inside the door to take a deep breath of the savory aroma mingling with the delicious notes of the other ingredients, which completed the famous Rosenberg's reuben.

Judith spotted Jane and Maura in a booth at the far end of the deli, "It would be much easier to track you down you know if your phone was turned on," she jokingly chastised once she was at their table. "May I?" Judith asked looking down at the empty space on Maura's side of the booth.

Maura looked at her mother and then at Jane. She set her sandwich back on its plate and daintily wiped her hands on her napkin before sliding out of her side of the booth to join Jane on the other, "Be our guest," she said motioning at the now empty side as she placed her hand over Jane's.

Judith slid into the space vacated by Maura and clasped her hands nervously in her lap, "I had no idea what Elizabeth had said when you pulled us aside last night, Maura…"

"No, but you certainly must have known how she felt about my relationship with Jane and yet you gave me no indication. If I had known we never would have come; I never would have put Jane in that position. What Aunt Elizabeth said…"

"Was absolutely indecent," Judith cut in looking at Jane, "completely unacceptable and is in no way a reflection of what I think or how I feel. Honestly, when I told your aunt and uncle she barely said anything, I had a sense that she was displeased but I had no idea she would say such things. Maura, I know my track record thus far doesn't inspire much confidence but your father and I we really…no, I'm going to address this to you, Jane. William and I really do like you, and I even remarked to your mother that since being with you there is such a noticeable and positive change in Maura. Maura, you're sociable in a way you never were before, and affectionate like you're old awkwardness is fading away, and you're confident and bold and I think these things are wonderful. Angela said you two are good for each other and I believe that, I can see it. Jane you have a wonderful family. Maura, I can't lie, it hurt when you suggested your father and I don't love you unconditionally, because we do. I wish that maybe I was more like Angela, but just because it's taking me longer doesn't mean I won't get there and it certainly doesn't mean that I ever stopped loving you."

Maura looked down where he hand rested on top of Jane's and laced their fingers together. "Thank you," she said softly, "for coming here to talk to us."

Judith rooted through her purse, extracting an envelope, "I felt so terrible for ruining your New Year's Eve, and Jane you have been…well, honestly I don't know how you've put up with us except that it must mean you love my daughter very very much and for that I can't be anything but grateful. I…I just wanted to do something for you, I know it doesn't make up for last night or any of the other hell I've put you through, but William and I talked and we…well, here, you know I'm really not good at all of this, emotional processing or whatever you call it, I'm trying but…here."

Judith passed the sealed envelope across the table, which Jane took with both a slight degree of trepidation and overwhelming curiosity.

"No…way…" Jane stared slackjawed at the pair of Super Bowl tickets in her hand.

"I know the game is just a few days before the trial, but I thought all the more reason for you two to head out of town for a couple of days, have an opportunity to do something fun together before…"

"Mom," Maura interrupted, "that's really very thoughtful, but I don't know if we should take off right before the trial, I mean…"

"Maura…Super…Bowl." Jane waved the tickets with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please," she mouthed.

Maura laughed, reaching up she ran her thumb lightly over Jane's cheek, "Well, if you're going to look at me like that how can I say no?"

* * *

"You know, with all of my parents' connections I would have thought they could have gotten better seats…" Maura said looking down from the skybox in Cowboys Stadium.

"Maura! Are you joking? SKY…BOX!" Jane threw her arms up in awe. "Comfy seating, our own bartender…Maura, we have our own bartender. We don't have to worry about drunks spilling their beer on us. This is perfect!"

Maura chuckled; Jane was like a kid in a candy store, "Ok, I would have thought you'd want to be closer to the field is all."

"For future reference at any sporting event that would generally be a safe assumption, unless the alternative is skybox, then, always…take…the…skybox. I don't even know how your parents were able to swing this, only a month before the game."

Maura smiled, settling down next to Jane and pulling her arm around her, "I'm sure they'll owe someone a big favor. Jane, this is a silly question but, who are we rooting for? I don't know a lot about football but I do know you're a Patriots fan, so how do we decide?"

The waiter approached with the beers Jane had ordered and set them down on the table next to the posh leather couch they were lounging on watching the massive crowds below file into their seats.

"The Steelers, because they're the AFC Champions and the Patriots are in the AFC so at least if they win we'll keep it in the conference." Jane looked at Maura, "You have no idea what that means do you?"

"Not at all."

Jane laughed kissing Maura on the temple, "That's ok, I'll teach you before next season."

* * *

"GAH! I can't believe they lost!" Jane slung her bag down on the chair in the living room of their hotel suite.

Maura smirked as she watched Jane flop down on the sofa, "I'm surprised you got so invested!" Maura sat on the sofa next to Jane and ran her fingers through the tousled brunette hair.

"Once I pick a team I want to win, I'm in it. I hate losing."

"That is a part of your character I have observed in the time that we've known each other. Maybe I can take your mind off the disappointment."

"I don't know, I'm pretty bummed," Jane said coyly.

"Hmmm…" Maura walked to the mini-bar and fixed a drink, which she handed to Jane, "I'll be right back."

After freshening up Maura walked back into the living room where Jane was still slumped on the sofa casually sipping the Gin and Tonic she had been given. Maura was clad in a silk burgundy robe that barely covered her as she walked provocatively towards Jane. She stepped in between Jane's legs and leaned over just enough to provide a shadowy glimpse down her robe as she lifted the drink from Jane's hand, "This was for me," she whispered taking a long sip.

Maura set the drink on the table as she walked away. Keeping her back to Jane she feigned a yawn and stretched her arms above her head, which inched her robe up high enough to reveal a pair of matching burgundy La Perla medium briefs made entirely of lace. She glanced over her shoulder, "You do seem pretty out of sorts about the game, so perhaps I should just let you be and go to bed."

"What game," Jane croaked as her breath hitched, her dilating pupils roaming hungrily from Maura's slim ankles up her chiseled calves to her thighs where they lingered on the silk robe at her rear which had re-covered the inviting lace underneath as she had lowered her arms.

_What game, that's what I thought_. Maura smirked as she turned around twisting the edges of the robe's waist tie between her fingers. She pulled one of the ends of the bow excruciatingly slow. Jane watched as the bow loops disappeared and then as the buttery silk tie unraveled allowing the robe to fall open. Her eyes settled on the creamy smooth skin of Maura's abdomen.

Maura grabbed the lapels of the robe and ran her hands down its front, "Do you like? It's new."

"Mmmhmm, very nice," Jane managed to get out. "It would look nicer on the floor though."

Maura smiled, dropping her shoulders allowing the robe to fall in a seductively silent heap around her feet, which revealed the burgundy lace sheer push up bra. Jane's eyes locked on Maura's ample breasts admiring the way her rosy nipples peaked through the transparent material. Jane started to get up from the sofa.

"Don't get up," Maura instructed. "Clothes…off."

Jane complied, pulling her shirt up over her head and tossing it to the end of the sofa. Not taking her eyes of the stunning form of her girlfriend 10 feet away she fumbled to remove her shoes and socks and then undid her belt and the zipper to her pants raising her hips up just enough to slip them down and kick them out of the way.

Now it was Maura's turn to admire the form in front of her, the smooth tan skin, the long lines and naturally toned musculature of her girlfriend. Jane ran her hand across the smooth fabric of her bra, letting her finger circle the area that covered her nipple before her hand trailed down her own body to the top of her sensible cotton panties where she traced the elastic waist band, "Did you want these off too?" She smiled as she watched Maura's eyes track every movement her finger made. _Turnabout's fair play_.

"Mmmhmm" Maura nodded.

Jane reached to unhook the front clasp of her racerback bra, which once removed revealed two fully erect nipples. She hooked her thumbs under the waist of her underwear and eased them down, tossing them to the side with the other items.

"What do you want?" Maura asked.

"You…I want to touch you," Jane answered huskily.

Maura cocked her head, "What if I don't want you to touch me?"

"Ummm, I'd say you've made a strange choice of outfit for the evening then," Jane chuckled.

"What if I want you to touch you," Maura replied with a slight smirk.

With an arched eyebrow Jane looked down to where her fingers were still lingering above her now exposed mound and then up to Maura who looked back at her expectantly. _She's serious…oh, what the hell._

Jane leaned her head back on the sofa and closed her eyes; she spread her legs to reveal the glistening treasure between them as her fingers dipped down into her moisture and then back up to circle slowly around her clit. She exhaled heavily, her skin flushing as her pace quickened. Soft moans rolled from her throat as her hips arched to meet her own touch.

Maura licked her lips and tried to ignore the arousal that was growing between her own legs as she watched Jane, completely open, exposed, free, never more beautiful. She tiptoed quietly towards the sofa until she had discretely position herself in front of Jane who, eyes still closed, continued her self ministrations unaware of Maura's proximity. Maura eased down to her knees and crept closer to Jane's center careful not to brush her and alert her to her presence prematurely. Finally, when she could resist no longer she let her mouth cover Jane's fingers and sex as she gripped Jane's hips, which lurched forward at the contact.

"Mau…oh, God…" Jane panted as she withdrew her hand to wind it in Maura's hair. Maura's well-practiced skills brought Jane to the edge and sent her moaning and shivering over in short order. She rested her cheek against Jane's thigh, gazing up the length of the long body in front of her as her hands caressed over every inch of skin she could reach.

When Jane had caught her breath she looked down to see the hazel eyes that looked adoringly back up at her, "Come up here," she said reaching down to grasp Maura's arms and pull her up. Maura straddled Jane's lap and closed her eyes as her head tilted back while strong hands kneaded from her hips, up over her ribs and around her back before popping open the clasp to her bra and tossing it aside. Jane pulled Maura forward encircling one nipple with her mouth as her hand massaged the other breast.

"Mmm," Maura breathed out as she wrapped her arms around Jane steadying herself as her hips rolled uncontrollably seeking release, "Please…" she panted, "please."

Moving her mouth to Maura's other nipple Jane let her left hand slide down Maura's torso and inside the barely there panties to meet her velvet wetness. Maura inhaled sharply as Jane's long fingers thrust inside her inciting her hips to rock more feverishly, her body bucking making it too difficult for Jane's mouth to stay in contact with the nipple she was sucking. Jane buried her forehead in the swell between Maura's breasts as she pushed as deeply into her as she could reach, curling her fingers as her thumb applied pressure to Maura's clit in a circular motion.

Maura squeaked out a satisfied "Ahhh" as she clenched and shuddered around Jane's fingers. Jane smiled as she stroked out her lover's orgasm until Maura's body collapsed in a glistening heap all around her, hands snaking around Jane's back, her face resting on the lean shoulder as the rest of her sagged into Jane's torso. Jane cleared Maura's hair back from her sweat dampened face to make sure she could breath and caressed lightly up and down her damp back as she placed light kisses all over her head and cheek.

"Touchdown," Jane whispered eliciting a giggle from Maura.


	24. Zero Hour

**Notes:** Ok, it's trial time. I would like to make a little disclaimer, I am not a lawyer and everything I know about trials is courtesy of the television haha so if I have made any glaring inaccuracies or otherwise have written complete ridicularity for those scenes I hope you all can find it in your heart's to forgive me. There should be 1 maybe 2 more chapters left in Disclosure after this. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**CH 24: Zero Hour**

The mood in the precinct was palpably tense in the days leading up to Kearns' trial. By the day before the stress was at a breaking point. The media had been crawling around; lines within the force had been drawn. Members of the homicide unit walked on eggshells around Jane. She could tell her colleagues were treading lightly and it pissed her off; she didn't like that Kearns was being given that power over their lives.

_This just needs to be over._ Jane splashed some cold water from the sink in the women's restroom on her face as she looked up and into the mirror. _I look like shit._ The trip to the Super Bowl had been a welcome interlude but reality came bearing down like a mack truck as soon as they had gotten back. Maura wasn't sleeping at night, she would toss and turn, get in and out of bed and eventually give up and read a book until she would finally slump over for a few hours of sleep in the early dawn. Jane had tried everything to soothe her restlessness, every sleep-aid home remedy she could think of: warm vanilla milk before bed, hot baths, massages, attempting to hold her through the night, soft music. Nothing worked, Maura couldn't sleep, so Jane stayed up with her so she wouldn't feel alone.

It was wearing both of them down, the anticipation; Jane wasn't sure how much more either of them could take.

Maura didn't look much better than Jane. So exhausted from the sleepless nights she barely put makeup on in the mornings, nor did she style her hair opting for a light dusting of powder and blush a sheer lip gloss and her hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her hands shook from the copious amounts of coffee she drank in a last ditch effort to appear somewhat present at work. She wasn't sure how long she had been blankly staring at the open file in front of her when Jane stepped into her office.

"Hey," Jane said placing her hand on Maura's shoulder as she pulled a nearby chair over to sit in.

"Hey," Maura responded massaging the bridge of her nose in a futile attempt to beat back the raging headache that was brewing behind her eyes.

"How'd your meeting with Schilling go?"

Maura sighed, letting her hand fall to her desk as she looked at Jane, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Umm, ok…" Jane's eyebrows furrowed, "it's just, is there…did he say anything I need to know before tomorrow, anything else we should do?"

"What more would there be to know? In fact, I'm getting really sick of being trial coached like I'm some idiot that's never seen the inside of a courtroom…" Maura voice started to ratchet up in volume and pitch.

Jane reached for her hand, "Baby, it's just, this is different…"

Maura jerked her hand away and swung her chair to face Jane, "I know it's different! Don't you think I know that! And I'm tired of being told it's different like everyone expects me to start acting like some fragile damaged victim. I've been over the testimony, I don't need to be prepped and drilled by the ADA like some kind of imbecile who would be easily confused by a defense attorney that I have a significantly higher IQ than! I don't need you telling me to what to wear to court to incur jury sympathy as if I would walk in looking like a streetwalker and I don't need you coming down here again to try and press me to go to the shrink with you this afternoon like I'm some kind of basket case who's so out of touch with herself that she needs professional help to process her feelings. What I do need is for everyone to just leave me alone so I can get this work done before the next few days inconvenience me any further!"

By the end of the tirade Maura was shouting. Jane's shoulders sagged with the weight of her girlfriend's obvious stress and pain; she couldn't fix it and at that moment Maura didn't want to be fixed. Jane nodded and without a word exited the morgue.

* * *

Dr. Gloria Stevens stepped out of her office to motion for Jane to come in. Jane hadn't been back to the psychiatrist since her last mandatory session; but, with the pressure and tension that had been accruing in the days leading up to the trial she had decided it would be helpful to talk to someone that wasn't her mother, colleague or Maura though she had hoped Maura might go with her.

"So," Gloria started, "tell me what's going on."

Jane laughed, "How much time do we have?"

Gloria smiled back, the same warm inviting smile that had helped Jane work through her issues after the shooting, "I would say, knowing what is scheduled to take place tomorrow I can clear my calendar and give you as much time as you need."

Jane launched into the story of the night of the assault to fill Gloria in, "And now, it's just, she was doing so well…we were doing so well and over the last few days it's just gone completely to shit. It's like she's reliving the attack all the time and she's so stressed out, she barely eats, she won't sleep and she's angry and I don't know what else to do to try and help her but she doesn't even want my help and this is the first time in our relationship that I've been really scared. I feel like she's pushing me away. I feel like I'm losing her…" The words caught in her throat as she felt the tears begin to pool behind her eyes.

There was a knock at the door; Gloria rose to answer it, "Hold that thought, my apologies."

As the doctor opened the door Jane turned to see Maura standing in the threshold. Gloria stepped aside giving Maura entrance. Jane stood as Maura burst into tears.

"Hey…hey…shhh," Jane whispered, tears silently trickling down her own face as she gathered Maura up in her arms.

"I'm…sorry…I yelled at you," Maura sobbed into her neck.

"It's ok," Jane reassured her.

Maura lifted her head to look at Jane, trying to get herself under control, "It's not ok, I'm not ok. And I didn't mean it when I said I didn't need you around because I do, I need you and you're the only thing that's kept me even remotely together leading up to tomorrow…"

Jane pulled Maura forward to kiss her forehead and then enveloped her in another embrace, "We're going to get through this; I just want to help you, like you helped me."

Gloria sat back down in her chair, "Why don't we all take a seat and see what I can do to help both of you."

* * *

"Jane, I just feel really nauseous…" Maura pushed the untouched plate of food away.

"I know Maur, but you've hardly had anything to eat. Just…try."

Maura spent the next half hour slowly force-feeding herself tiny miniscule bites of food, battling the urge to run retching to the bathroom. When she couldn't bear to eat anymore she looked at Jane, her pleading expression asking if she'd eaten enough.

With a reassuring smile Jane took the plates to the kitchen and then took Maura by the hand leading her to the bedroom, "Come on, you're exhausted, let's see if we can get a little sleep."

Jane slipped into the bed behind Maura molding her long body around her girlfriend's curves. She moved Maura's hair off her neck so she could place light kisses there as she massaged and stroked Maura's arm.

"You took the whole day off tomorrow?" Maura asked with a tone of concern.

"Of course," Jane whispered into her neck, "wherever you are during this, that's where I am."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand bringing it to her lips to place a grateful kiss over one of the scars, "Thank you."

* * *

One. The number of hours by Jane's count that they had actually slept that night. Three. The number of times Maura vomited that morning as they got ready to go to the courthouse. Jane sat behind her on the bathroom floor holding her hair and wiping her face and neck with a cool damp washcloth.

"This must seem really silly," Maura sniffled as she got up from the floor to try and finish getting dressed.

Jane handed her a glass of water, "It doesn't seem silly at all. You're stressed and your scared, of seeing him, of what the end result is going to be and this is how your body is reacting. Maura, I'm stressed and I'm scared too, and it's taking every part of me not to hatch some hair-brained scheme to run across the courtroom and choke that fuck to death with my bare hands."

Maura leaned into Jane tucking her head into Jane's neck, "Jeff said the trial should only last a couple of days. Can you put up with me acting like this that much longer?" She chuckled.

"With all you put up with when I was bitching and moaning after the shooting? Yeah, I think I can deal with it."

* * *

The courtroom was sure to be packed. Judith and William and Angela, Frank and Frankie had all stopped by the ADA's office to see Jane and Maura before heading down to take a seat. All of the women officers present that night were there, granted Gretchen, Cpt. Franklin, Sarah and Deena, were all scheduled to be called as witnesses because they witnessed part of the assault. Frost, Korsak and Cavanaugh were also in attendance as were several other officers that were off duty that day. Sgt. Wilcox from the Dive Unit was expected to attend as well.

Jane waited with Maura in the ADA's office until she was called, which was relatively early in the morning of the first day of the trial. They walked to the courtroom escorted by an officer of the court.

"You're sure I look ok?" Maura asked, fidgeting with her suit jacket.

"Absolutely, you're going to be fine, and you know exactly where I'll be sitting so you can look at me anytime you need to."

They walked into the courtroom and Jane took a seat as Maura proceeded to the stand.

After her swearing in, Jeffrey Schilling approached with a reassuring smile.

"Dr. Isles, please tell us about the first encounter you had with Officer Kearns."

"Objection! Relevance?" The defense attorney rose zealously.

"Your honor, past encounters speak to the defendant's history with Dr. Isles and establish context for his motivation and the hate crimes charge."

"Overruled." The judge said, adjusting his glass as he looked at Maura and nodded for her to answer.

Maura described the incident at the station's coffee counter when she had slipped and Kearns and the other members of the Dive Unit had laughed at her.

"Dr. Isles, could you tell us about the next time you encountered Officer Kearns?"

"The second time I encountered Officer Kearns was at Police League Bowling. I was bowling on a team with some of the officers with whom I am friends, and we were scheduled to bowl against the Dive Unit. When they arrived they once again mocked me for falling and spilling coffee on myself and then proceeded to call me and my girlfriend, Detective Jane Rizzoli, fags and dykes as they made lewd gestures towards their crotches."

"Dr. Isles, did Officer Kearns specifically make these comments?"

"Yes, when Jane and I kissed he said we were putting on a fag show and then specifically referred to Jane as a dyke."

"Dr. Isles, please tell us about the night of the assault."

"I was attending the Association of Women Officer's meeting with Jane. The Dive Unit had come in for drinks. I needed to use the restroom and excused myself, when I exited the stall, Officer Kearns was in the ladies restroom and was blocking the door. I didn't know what to do so I retreated back into the stall and locked the door. He then came under the stall door and grabbed me by the ankles pulling me off my feet. When I hit the floor the impact dislocated my shoulder."

Jeff placed some enlarged photos on an easel for the jury to see the bruising caused by the shoulder injury.

"He pulled me out of the stall and I started screaming for help and yelling no, that's when he hit me in the head and I was stunned momentarily until I felt him ripping my shirt off. I fought back as much as I could with my good arm. He was clawing at me trying to remove the rest of my clothes. At one point I looked down and I could see that he had unzipped his pants and his penis was exposed…" Maura paused as she started to become overwhelmed with emotion. She found Jane's face in the courtroom and nodded as Jane mouthed, "It's ok."

Jeff removed the photos of Maura's shoulder and placed additional photos of her other injuries up for the jury to view.

"I struggled against him for several minutes until some of the female officers, who had come looking for me, kicked the door in and pulled him off of me." Maura dabbed at her eyes with a tissue as she took a deep breath. When Jeff was done with his questioning the defense attorney rose.

He walked towards the stand, "Dr. Isles, would you say you dress provocatively?"

"Objection!" Jeff Schilling shot to his feet, "Your honor!"

"Sustained." The judge looked down over his glasses at the young defense attorney.

"Dr. Isles, in your time as Chief Medical Examiner, how many members of the Boston Police Department have you dated?"

"Objection! Your honor, the victim's dating history is not on trial here!" Jeff gestured at his opposing counsel.

"Objection Sustained, Counsel you are walking the edge with this line of questions. You are warned."

* * *

Maura devoured every bite of food Angela put in front of her that evening at dinner.

"Got your appetite back?" Jane joked running a hand through Maura's hair.

"I don't know why I was so scared of seeing him in court. Actually, it felt very freeing. I think I will come to court tomorrow to listen to the rest of the testimony if you'll go with me." Maura looked at Jane.

"You know I will."

Angela finished putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and packaging up the leftovers as she came around Jane's bar to where her girls were sitting.

Maura stood and wrapped her arms around Angela, "Thank you for coming over to cook for us tonight."

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime. Frank and I will see you at the courthouse tomorrow."

"Ma, let me walk you to your car," Jane said grabbing her coat.

Once at her car, Angela fumbled in her purse for the keys.

"Ma, thank you."

"Janie, you know I'm happy to cook for you and Maura anytime."

"Not for the cooking Ma, for…everything else. For…accepting me and being so supportive and for making Maura a part of the family. It has really meant a lot to her, and it has meant a lot to me too."

Angela looked at her daughter, "Come here," she opened her arms and was slightly surprised when her invitation for a hug was accepted. "I'll always be there for you Jane. And Maura is as much my daughter now as you are, maybe not officially…yet…I mean, I do happen to know Nonna Berta gave you her wedding rings…"

"Don't ruin the moment Ma," Jane chastised with a joking chuckle.

"I love you Janie."

"I love you too Ma."


	25. Lux et Veritas

**Notes:** Ok, dear readers, this is the next to last chapter. I have 1 more planned to wrap up a few things and then sadly this Disclosure series will be at an end. Never fear, if you've been enjoying this series and haven't yet read my Shadows series, chronologically it follows Disclosure so I hope it will serve as a little time filler while I work on a post-shadows piece, which will continue to explore Maura and Jane's relationship that I've created in this Revelations-Disclosure-Shadows universe. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing.

**CH 25: Lux et Veritas* **

Jane and Maura made their way to the ADA's office early the next day. Jeff Schilling smiled as they entered; he was reviewing his notes and questions for the witnesses he planned to call that day: Captain Franklin and Burt Donaldson the head of BPD's Internal Affairs being the last two main testimonies for the prosecution.

"Ladies," Jeff motioned for them to take a seat, "Yesterday went very well. Maura you did a great job on the stand and I don't think anything the defense tried in terms of calling into question your attire or past dating history was at all effective. I feel very confident as I have been from the start that we have a lock on a guilty verdict, the sentencing phase will probably be more up in the air."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand, "Do you think everything will be wrapped up today?"

Shuffling through his papers, Jeff looked at the testimony list for the day, "I think so, I only have two more to call and the defense is scheduled to call three to the stand including Kearns and Sgt. Wilcox. We'll see if they stick to putting Kearns on. I almost hope they do, I actually think that will benefit us in the sentencing phase. Kearns is smug and delusional, there's no way his testimony will incur sympathy from the jury or the judge."

* * *

By the time Jeff Schilling was done with Captain Franklin and Burt Donaldson from he had expertly presented the court with a character sketch of Lloyd T. Kearns that Kearns' own mother would have cringed to hear. Captain Franklin had detailed her many issues with the Dive Unit and Donaldson had been called to detail the four sexual harassment complaints that had previously been filed against Kearns though all four had ultimately been dropped or dismissed by the department.

The court recessed for lunch after which the defense would present their case.

"If he testifies, what could he possibly say? I mean, we all saw what happened," Jane asked as she and Maura ate the deli sandwiches Jeff had ordered in so they didn't have to try and navigate the media during the lunch recess.

"I expect he'll say the only thing he can say. He'll try to play it up as rough consensual. He'll say Maura's lying about screaming and saying no and the defense will try to play the attempted rape charge off as a result of the consensual act being walked in on." Jeff looked at Maura, "It won't work. I'm confident in the case and I feel good about the jury we selected. But, you should prepare yourself for his testimony as I'm sure it's likely to be upsetting."

Maura nodded as Jane put her arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back, "He's going to go to jail Maur, when all this is over you'll never have to see that scumbag again. I promise."

* * *

The defense tried exactly what Jeff Schilling thought they would. Wilcox offered a picture of Lloyd Kearns as a model officer; Kearns' old C.O. from the Navy was called to do the same, try and counter the prosecution's damaging vision of a homophobic, chauvinistic cocky asshole that has no qualms with taking what he wants when he wants from women.

Finally, Kearns took the stand.

The defense attorney was young, in fact the youngest on staff for the police officers' union. No one wanted the case. Kearns had a bad history with the IA charges and his previous encounters with Maura and an even more unsympathetic attitude. Maura Isles was highly respected in the field and at BPD and Jane Rizzoli was riding the Medal of Valor tide. It was a lost cause most of the attorneys had said, but someone had to do it, and the someone that drew the short stick was Chris Caulfield. He had tried to get Kearns to plead out; as a perfect demonstration of his own narcissism, Kearns had refused, convinced he would get out of this just as he had the four harassment complaints before.

"She's a tease, I thought she was flirting with me," he began. Kearns detailed how Maura had walked by him in the robber and smiled and winked on her way to the bathroom. He said she had asked him to lock the door, that she wanted it rough and that she'd never screamed or said no. Kearns tried to play Maura's injuries off, saying he didn't realize he was getting too rough.

"But, she was into it, she never said to stop…so I didn't. I was getting a little rough with her under her clothes but I don't remember doing anything to cause the dislocated shoulder. Certainly don't recall hitting her in the face. Like I said though, she said she liked it that way. If she'd have stop, I would have." he said.

Maura cringed, closing her eyes, fighting back rage-tinged tears. Jane pulled her in close, winding her fingers in Maura's hair as she kissed her softly on the temple, "It's ok baby," she whispered, "everyone knows he's lying. Hang in there, it's going to be over soon."

By the time the closing arguments were made it was late in the day. The judge instructed the jury to return in the morning for their deliberations. Jeff advised Jane and Maura to be near the courthouse at the start of business the next day; he didn't expect the deliberations to take long.

* * *

Maura downed the last sip of her wine and passed the glass to Jane to set aside.

"How can someone lie like that?" She asked, less as a question and more as a musing as she stared straight ahead until Jane kissed her shoulder. Maura smiled and let her cheek rest on Jane's head.

"No one believed him, they couldn't," Jane reassured her.

"Jane…you know I'd never cheat on you, right?"

Jane lifted her head and furrowed her eyebrows, "Why would you…" She stopped and cupped Maura's face and turned her head to look in her girlfriend's eyes. "That is not something you ever have to assure me of, and I hope it's not something I'd ever have to assure you of either."

Maura smiled, embarrassed by her bout of insecurity, "Why are you so wonderful?"

"Heh, just my natural awesomeness I guess," Jane said with a wink, "I love you, Maura. I've never been happier than with you, I don't need or want anyone else."

Maura reached up to stroke Jane's wrists where her hands were still lovingly supporting her face, "I love you too, more than anything. Jane…do you think we'll ever just get to be a normal couple, without all this noise in our lives?"

"Maybe this is normal for us," Jane joked as she leaned forward letting her tongue trail lightly across Maura's wine-stained lips before covering them in a delicate kiss. "But, yes," she whispered between kisses, "I think we'll be other people normal some day, maybe not until we're like 70…and retired." Jane laughed as Maura's lips parted allowing her tongue entry. The kiss deepened for a few moments until Maura slowly forced their lips to separate.

"You think about us being together when we're 70?" She whispered back as she softly traded Eskimo kisses and light breaths with Jane before stealing a kiss and lightly nipping her on the lower lip.

"Mmmhmmm, I had a dream about it once."

Maura giggled, "Oh? What are we like when we're 70?" She let her lips graze across Jane's cheek before she began kissing under Jane's strong jaw line.

A small moan escaped Jane's throat as Maura moved to her neck, "Well, you're still gorgeous of course, a closet full of designer mu-mus…"

Maura laughed looking up at Jane, "Mu-mus Jane? Really?"

"Hey, it was in the dream!"

"Ok, keep going, I'm a gorgeous mu-mu wearing 70 year old and you are?"

Jane pushed Maura down on the sofa and stretched out along side her as she ran her finger over Maura's collarbone, her voice unusually low and provocative, "Well, I'm still a total badass of course…"

Maura nodded with arched eyebrows, "Yes, of course," she smirked.

"And I was wearing some kind of jogging suit with a gun belt…"

The image brought on an intense laughing fit between the two of them, Maura caught her breath, "I thought you were retired?"

Jane placed some searing kisses on Maura's neck before nibbling at her earlobe, "Apparently 70 year old Jane likes to mall-walk with her piece."

"Well, 70 year old Jane definitely still sounds like a badass…I am a little concerned with 70 year old Maura's fashion sense though." Maura smiled, letting her finger reach up to tuck an errant section of hair behind Jane's ear as she stared lovingly into the deep brown eyes that looked back at her.

"Don't worry," Jane said, shifting herself on top of Maura as she claimed her lips in another sultry battle of tongues and teeth, "I won't really let you wear a mu-mu when we're 70…that shit'll seriously damage my street cred with the other mall walkers."

* * *

Jane, Maura, The Rizzolis and the Isles were all in the coffee shop across the street from the courthouse the next morning when Maura's phone rang.

Maura took a deep breath, "The jury's back with a verdict."

"That fast!" Angela exclaimed, "Janie is that good?"

Jane stood, reaching for Maura's hand to help her out of the booth, "I'm not a lawyer Ma, but that bastard's guilty, there's no way the jury didn't see that."

Judith Isles wrapped her arm around Maura's waist as they headed back to the courthouse, "It's going to be ok," she said to her daughter as she gave her a squeeze, "I just know it."

* * *

Frankie managed to get to the courthouse just before the jury was brought back in, "Sorry," he whispered to Jane as he slid onto the bench next to her, "Didn't expect it would come that fast." He looked down to see Jane's leg tapping nervously. "Don't worry sis," he said, placing his hand on her knee, "he's guilty."

The judge looked over at the jury, "Mister foreman, has the jury reached a verdict?"

A middle-aged and dapperly dressed African-American man stood, "We have your honor," he announced as he handed the verdict to the officer of the court.

The judge looked over the form, and then adjusted his glasses, "In the case of the State of Massachusetts vs. Lloyd T. Kearns on the charge of assault with attempt to rape, how does the jury find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

Maura sighed with relief as she wrapped her arms around Jane, burying her face in her neck.

The judge turned the pages of the form, "With regards to the prosecution's charge that a guilty verdict be considered under the Massachusetts hate crimes statute, what does the jury recommend?"

The foreman looked into the audience where Jane was still holding Maura, "The jury recommends the assault be considered a hate crime."

Jane nodded to the foreman, tears streaking down her face. _Thank you_, she thought, _thank you._

"Lloyd Thomas Kearns," the judge said addressing the defendant, "you have been found guilty of assault with attempt to rape by a jury of your peers, sentencing will be scheduled two weeks from today."

Chris Caulfield rose, "Defense requests bail…"

Jeff Schilling shot to his feet, "Your honor, the District Attorney's Office objects, this was a violent crime of a particularly egregious…"

"Save your breath, counselor, request for bail is denied. Mr. Kearns is remanded to custody until sentencing is carried out."

* * *

"How have you been?" Cherise Franklin asked as Maura slid into the booth across the table from her as Jane followed behind with their salads.

"Good…I'm glad it's all over finally. I feel like we can really work to put it behind us now. I didn't think the trial would bring it all back so vividly…"

"Have you…and if this is none of my business feel free to tell me so, have you seen anyone, professionally?"

Maura nodded as she took a bite of her salad.

"We've seen the therapist the department sent me to after the shooting a couple of times, once right before the trial and a couple of times since," Jane added.

"Gloria Stevens? I've heard really good things about her," Cherise smiled, "10 years is a good sentence," she added.

"So everyone says," Maura replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "He'll be released some day though…"

"Hey," Jane said, putting her arm around Maura, "He's going to be locked up for a long time Maur, he's never going to get near you ever again, do you hear me? Ever again. I won't let that happen."

"Sgt. Wilcox has been suspended pending an IA investigation into the running of the Dive Unit," Cherise offered, changing the subject.

"Seriously?" Jane remarked with disbelief.

"Yep, long overdue if you ask me. I suspect at the very least Wilcox will be censured. I'm hopeful that the Commissioner will take a stronger stand though depending on the outcome of the investigation. I'd like nothing more than to see that asshole driving a desk for the rest of his career." Cherise smiled.

* * *

Maura stood in the window of her bedroom, looking out at the barely moonlit yard. The deep chill from the late February air radiated off the glass and caused a wave of goosebumps to roll up her arms.

"What are you looking at?" Jane asked walking up behind her as she wrapped one of her long arms around Maura's midsection.

"The snow…it's really coming down heavy now. I think we should have stayed at your apartment tonight, we'd have been closer to work in the morning."

"But…I don't have a fireplace." Jane laced her fingers through Maura's and led her to the living room where she had stoked a toasty fire in front of which she had set up a cozy palate of blankets and pillows, a bottle of wine and some fruit and cheese. The lights were dimmed and a smokey jazz track played softly in the background.

"What's all this for?" Maura asked as she admired the inviting scene.

"Just because," Jane responded nonchalantly as she pulled Maura down onto the blankets in front of the crackling fire.

Maura paused and stared into the flames, closing her eyes as the relaxing warmth lapped over her body, "Jane Rizzoli, did anyone ever tell you you're a romantic at heart."

Jane leaned over Maura's shoulder and pulled the front of her silk camisole down just far enough to kiss the point of her collarbone. Maura reached for the bottom hem of her camisole and pulled it up and over her head. As she lay back resting her head on one of the pillows on the floor she reached for Jane's shirt and tugged it off pulling the lanky brunette down on top of her.

Maura threaded her fingers through Jane's hair as she met her in a deep kiss, "Make love to me," she said as she writhed beneath Jane's searing lips, which were working slowly down her neck to her chest.

Jane took hold of Maura's pajama pants at her hips and eased them off slowly as she watched Maura's chest rise and fall heavily with anticipation.

"Take yours off too," Maura instructed eyeing Jane's taught form hungrily.

Jane stalked back on top of Maura and lost herself in the heat of her girlfriend's lips as she felt Maura's fingers stroking reverently over the scars on the front of her abdomen, then trailing over her side to draw circles around the scars on her back. As Maura's legs wrapped around Jane to pull their centers into contact Jane paused to swim in the hazel eyes that glistened back at her in the soft dim glow of the crackling fire. Smiling, she began to grind out a slow steady rhythm against Maura's core. The hazel eyes that looked up at her fluttered shut as Maura arched her back while her hands roamed over Jane's flushed skin.

"Faster," Maura pleaded as she dug her nails into Jane's back, pulling her down further so she could suck on the salty skin of Jane's sweat dampened neck.

"Jesus…" Jane moaned as she felt the first initial shivers of her impending orgasm.

"Jane…yes…" Maura panted as the shockwaves of pleasure that started in Jane's body rolled through her as well. As Jane continued to rock against Maura another orgasm shook them. Jane eased down next to her and placed her cheek over Maura's heart; she smiled as she listened to its excited drumming for a moment before letting her hand take her cheek's place. Propped up on her elbow she leaned over to place a soft kiss on Maura's lips.

"Amor vincit omnia," Maura whispered into Jane's lips, "Love conquers all."

***Lux et Veritas**, _Light and Truth_


	26. Vanquished

**Notes:** Ok folks, this is the end of the line for Disclosure. I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing and all of you out there that have just been reading I hope everyone has enjoyed the story even the little emo/angsty bits along the way. Never fear though I am already cooking up the next series in the **Revelations-Disclosure-Shadows** universe so look out! For those of you that have been waiting to read Shadows until Disclosure is finished since I wrote them chronologically out of order you can pop on over to Shadows now to hold you over haha.

And Finally, my last disclaimer, once again I don't work in the criminal justice system so all of my prison description is total BS from my brain or tidbits from watching too much Lock Up on TLC or A&E or whatever channel it comes on, so, take it with a grain of salt.

**And a warning:** This chapter depicts some violence, considering who it happens to I'm sure you won't mind.

* * *

**CH 26: Vanquished**

If it weren't for his imposing physique Lloyd Kearns was sure he would have run into more trouble than he had in his first couple of weeks of incarceration. Precautions were taken at first; it was a well-known fact that cops-turned-criminals didn't typically fair well in prison. Kearns was first assigned to a solitary cell; he took his meals in the common mess with the other inmates on his block but actively avoided recreation time. However, the new arrival of several violent offenders and some disciplinary action of other inmates in the block for fighting resulted in Kearns being moved to a regular cell.

Kearns was in a medium security facility. Once he was moved to the regular block the doors to the cell stayed open during the day allowing the prisoners fairly free movement around the pod. Kearns kept to himself as he observed the movements and patterns of the other inmates. It was prudent, he thought to try and get a handle on the behavioral dynamics of the other members of his block before engaging much with them. He wasn't sure if the other inmates knew he was a cop, but what he did know was that it was likely only a matter of time before someone caught wind.

_Ten years is a long time to stay exiled in this shoebox, afraid of these scumbags_, Kearns thought as he watched most of the inmates file out to the yard. Perusing the single shelf he had in his cell, Kearns selected one of the Tom Clancy novels Sgt. Wilcox had given him. _Fucking dykes._

At the tables in the center of the pod two dark-haired men sat playing a game of cards. They watched out of the corner of their eyes as the rest of the inmates filed out for rec time on the outdoor basketball courts. A tall wiry inmate in the line looked over at them, his close cut auburn hair barely hid a gnarly scar that transected his skull. He nodded to the card players.

The burliest of the two men still inside looked up from his hand, his blue-grey eyes hollow and emotionless. He stripped off his jacket revealing a half arm sleeve tattoo of celtic knots under which and wrapping around his bicep read: Coimhead fearg fhear na foighde. _Beware of the anger of a patient man_. "Any time now," he said addressing his partner.

As if on cue a fight broke out in the yard sending the remaining guards inside streaking out to assist their colleagues. The two men rose and made their way to Kearns' cell. Kearns looked up from his book as he was stretched out on his bunk when the two shadowy figures appeared in the entranceway.

"You must be the welcome wagon," he said with an air of righteous indignation.

Neither man said a word but were on Kearns with a quickness unusual of bodies their size. Kearns lept from his bunk but got no further before a barrage of blows landed across his face and body. When his cheek slammed into the cold gritty concrete of the cell wall his assailants held him there as he sputtered out a mouthful of blood and saliva that streaked crimson down the grey institutional walls. Blood and sweat pooled in his eyes and the blows to the head rendered him hazy, his limbs wouldn't respond to his brain's inner commands, which yelled in a panic for him to fight back. A putrid smelling sock was shoved in his mouth as one of the men's strangling biceps held him forcefully in a headlock. His eyes widened as the sound of his pants being ripped up the rear echoed through the ominously quiet cell. The sock muffled the sound of his screams as the men sodomized him with a rough object.

The burlier man leaned into Kearns' ear, "For you," he breathed, his voice low and scratchy like sandpaper, "a very special welcome. Courtesy of Patrick Doyle, a debt of blood, your pain for her pain."

With a brutal force the two men swung Kearns into the opposing wall the sound of his head meting out a mighty crack against the concrete. He fell unconscious in a pulverized heap to the floor as the two men exited and returned to their cards.

"Best 3 out of 5?" The slighter one asked, shuffling the deck.

* * *

Jane looked at the mountain of files on her desk that were teetering precariously, "You know if they would have told me at the start how much paperwork there would be, I might have reconsidered becoming a cop."

Frost laughed, "Oh yeah? And done what?"

"Something where I could still beat down on bad guys but not have to do paperwork."

"Mixed Martial Arts fighter?" Frost joked.

Jane held up her arms in her best body builder pose, "Yeah, yeah definitely that," she laughed shaking her head as she went back to the file in front of her.

Her phone rang, "Rizzoli. Hey…you're kidding? When? Any reason? What's the progno….shit, really? Thanks for the call Jeff, appreciate it."

Frost raised one eyebrow, "Everything ok?"

"Guess that depends on your definition of ok…that was Jeff Schilling, the prosecutor from Maura's case. Kearns caught a serious beat down in prison yesterday."

With a shrug of the shoulders that in no subtle way portrayed complete lack of concern for Kearns' plight Frost replied, "Yeah well, was really only a matter of time, cops usually catch it in lockup."

Jane turned the cell phone end over end repeatedly in her hands as her leg tapped out a nervous rhythm under her desk. She stared blankly forward as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Jane, you ok? It's not like the bastard didn't deserve it, what's up?" Frost got up and walked over to take a seat on the corner of Jane's desk. "Jane?" he shook her shoulder lightly.

She shook her head to clear it, "Oh, sorry…I just…blanked out there for a second. No it's…it wasn't just a beat down. They sodomized him…they did to him to what he tried to do to Maura."

"Damn…" Frost mumbled.

"Coincidence? I don't think so, they knew the case Frost, beaten and raped by two inmates, Fergal Leahy and Bobby Collins…" Jane looked up with a raised eyebrow. _How could it be anyone but Doyle?_

"Holy shit…Patrick Doyle, that guy is…" Frost cut himself off, choosing to just shake his head.

"He's brain dead Frost, Kearns, Schilling says his family is on their way in from out of state and they'll probably take him off life support tomorrow."

"You gonna tell Maura?"

Jane looked at her cell phone and then back at her partner, "Yeah, after work."

* * *

Jane popped open a beer and poured Maura a glass of wine, "Maur, we need to talk."

Maura stepped out of Jane's bedroom still in the process of pulling a loose fitting top over her head in place of the work clothes she had just shed, "What's wrong?"

Jane sat on the sofa taking a swig of beer as she held the glass of wine out to her concerned looking girlfriend as she scooted Joe Friday out of the spot directly next to her so Maura could sit. "Jeff Schilling called me today…" Jane looked over at Maura who had paused mid-sip.

"Something's happened hasn't it?" Maura set the wine down on the table.

"Kearns was beaten…and…sodomized in prison yesterday. I thought it would be better to tell you after work." Jane reached out and placed her hand on Maura's arm.

"What happened?" Maura leaned back on the sofa, folding her legs underneath her.

"Jeff didn't have a lot of details, two of the other inmates jumped him in his cell…it's…it's really not that uncommon Maur, fights happen in prison all the time and Kearns was a cop and there's not a lot of love for cops on the inside." Jane paused taking another sip of her beer and then setting it aside before taking both of Maura's hands. "Baby…there's…more. Kearns is…he's brain dead they're going to take him off life support tomorrow." Jane felt like she just blurted it out in one big word vomit for lack of any better way to deliver the news.

"He'll be dead," Maura said softly, almost inaudibly. She closed her eyes as she felt Jane's hand run through her hair. An arm around her back and a hand on her neck pulled her tenderly into Jane's embrace. "You said I'd never have to see him again."

Jane kissed the crown of Maura's head, "I did…I didn't necessarily mean because of…"

"I want to see him."

* * *

Maura and Jane could see Jeff Schilling standing at the locked doors to the hospital's intensive care unit.

"This is…a bit of an unusual request," he said as they approached.

Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

"But, you were able to swing it?" Jane asked.

Jeff nodded as he raised his hand signaling the nurse to buzz them in.

Maura paused outside the open door to Kearns' room, her grip tightened uncomfortably around Jane's hand.

"It's ok, I'm here with you," Jane whispered as Maura nodded and stepped across the threshold.

At first they just stood at the foot of the bed, Maura looked at all of the life support machines, noting the vitals they ticked out and then reached for the clipboard hanging on the end of the bed. She opened it and read the file. Maura walked to the side of the bed and looked at her assailant. _You're not so tough now_.

She leaned down to Kearns' ear though medically she knew he wouldn't, he couldn't hear her, for all intents and purposes he was already dead, devoid of consciousness, "I don't have to be afraid of you anymore," she whispered.

Maura reached for Jane's hand seeking her supportive contact once again as she took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders confidently, "We can go now."

* * *

The March weather hinted that there was an end in sight to the grey drab monotony of winter. The bone-chilling cold of the previous months was retreating, slowly, but a retreat nonetheless. The snow would begin melting soon leaving a sloppy mucky mess in its stead but soon greenery would return to Boston, and warmth.

_Warmth_, Jane mused as she looked at the barren trees surrounding the clubhouse of the Isles' country club. _I bet this will look nice in Spring._

Judith Isles had placed her name on the guest list for lunch. Jane signed in and proceeded to the dining room. She paused just inside and looked around until she spotted Judith and William at a table by the windows, which looked out on the golf course that was still blanketed with snow.

William saw Jane approaching first and stood, smiling warmly as he moved to pull the chair out for her to sit.

"Sorry I'm a little late, there was an accident on the freeway," Jane apologized. Judith still made her nervous.

"No worries Jane, William and I have no other plans today," Judith signaled the waiter who came to take Jane's drink order.

"Just water," she replied as she placed the napkin in her lap, "I have to go back to work."

Judith and William nodded.

"Maura didn't say much about Kearns' death," Judith probed as she took a sip of her wine.

"She feels bad…because she's relieved," Jane replied, "she was worried that one day he'd get out. I know what that feels like." Jane massaged at the scar on one of her hands before looking up to see Judith give her a sympathetic nod. "Unlike Maura, I don't feel bad, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I'm glad he's dead, because now she doesn't have to be scared of him; in ten years she won't have to look over her shoulder at night and I won't have to worry if I can protect her if he should show up…"

Jane's voice trailed off as she realized she'd just referred to her and Maura being together ten years down the road, _subtle Jane, real subtle._

_Saved by the waiter_, Jane laughed to herself as the young man returned to take their orders.

William smiled at his wife who nodded her head, "Jane, is there a reason you asked if we were free to have lunch with you today?"

_Shit. Ok, here goes_. Jane chuckled slightly under her breath, "Subtlety never was a strong suit of mine…"

"It's endearing," Judith interjected with a smile.

"Well, then I probably shouldn't beat around the bush and just come out and say it…I want to ask Maura to marry me. I know you're probably still, you know, getting comfortable with this but after everything that's happened over the past couple of months I realized that I'm never going to stop being madly in love with your daughter. I can't stand the thought of not waking up next to her every morning, and I want to be old and retired and still waking up next to her. Family is very important to me, I want the two of you to be a part of our family and I want you to think of me as part of yours…I…"

Jane paused to laugh at herself as she ran her hand through her hair, "I told Maura once, before we were together, we were just joking around after a case that if I was gay I'd be the guy in the relationship; I feel like such a guy right now…what I'm trying to say is…I'd like your permission and most of all, I'd like your blessing to ask Maura to marry me."

Jane drummed her fingers on the tops of her thighs under the table as she sucked part of her lower lip into her mouth and bit down.

"Do you know why we adopted Maura?" Judith Isles began, "I couldn't have children. We tried, and after the second miscarriage I decided I couldn't go through that again. I don't think I was the best mother, actually, I know I wasn't…" Judith smiled, if not a little regretfully as she took another sip of wine. "But, I tried, we tried. I always worried about Maura, she was…strange as a child…she was…well, is a little strange as an adult…" Judith looked at Jane with a warmth in her eyes, "…you might have noticed."

Jane laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I worried, because I thought she'd always be the way she is and that no one would…that she'd be alone with no one to love and no one to love her back. I don't worry about that anymore." Judith extended her hand and closed her fingers around Jane's, "You have not only our permission, but our blessing to marry our daughter."

Jane looked at William who was smiling from ear to ear. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box Nonna had given her, "These were my grandmother's…" She watched expectantly as Judith took the box; Jane hoped the modest rings would be enough for Judith's more expensive taste.

Judith opened the box and looked at the rings, "They're beautiful Jane, Maura will love them. She speaks very fondly of your grandmother, I know it will mean a lot to her to have your grandmother's rings. Have you decided when?"

Jane closed the box and dropped it back in her pocket, "No, I'm not good with planning things, I tend to just act. I'd like to plan something but I was afraid, knowing myself that I'd be equally likely just to blurt it out while we're brushing our teeth one morning…" they all laughed, "…so that's why I wanted to speak with you now, so that whenever and however it happens that we're good."

William stood and walked around the table pulling Jane up and into a hug, "We're good Jane, we're very good. Welcome to the family."


End file.
